Internal Affairs of the Heart
by Tori Stewart
Summary: This story is a sequel to Major Case of Love. It is possible it can be read independently just as each episode was its own story but followed a definite back story of the characters. Internal Affairs of the Heart takes place approximately 8 months after the final episode of the series, and approximately 6 weeks after the conclusion of Major Case of Love. Enjoy!
1. What's in a Name?

To 'Major Case of Love' Readers and Reviewers: Well here it is, the long awaited sequel! I very much hope you enjoy reading this as much or more than MCoL. I also hope the sequel does not disappoint. As an update to the physical impairments that plagued my postings of chapters for MCoL let me update everyone; though still in Occupational Therapy, I can type two handed again! Thank you for taking time from your lives to read my stories.

Very Sincerely,

Tori Stewart :-)

* * *

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you 'husband and wife.' You may kiss the bride."

It was a simple tender kiss, but profound in significance. As he hugged Alex to him Bobby remembered Nicole Wallace's words: '_Is that why you haven't married?' _Well, it had taken him long enough, and at the time of that conversation Bobby had already decided Alex was the only woman for him…even though she had given him the impression that she'd never marry another cop, he'd always hoped, some how, some day, they'd be together.

A hand clapped on his shoulder bringing Bobby to the present, "Congratulations!" Mike Logan said.

Alex and Bobby released. As Alex turned to receive a congratulatory hug from Nola Falacci, Bobby shook Mike's hand, "Thanks Mike." He said, and then moved aside as Mike reached passed him to grab Alex into a bear hug.

Nola began to extend her hand toward Bobby, but he brushed it aside and hugged her, "Thanks for being here Nola." He told her.

"A Valentines Day wedding? I wouldn't have missed it for the world!" She told him.

Ceremony and congratulations over, the four detectives cleared the City Clerks Office to make room for the next Couple and their witnesses.

Once outside Mike said, "So how about it, you going to tell us where you're honeymooning?"

"Not a chance." Bobby said, taking Alex's hand.

"Besides, we'll only be a cell phone call away." Alex assured.

"Yeah, yeah, '_only call in the event of an actual emergency_!' " Nola quoted Alex.

"Geez Bobby, you refused to call me your 'Best Man.' I'm only a 'Matrimonial Witness.' You wouldn't let me throw you a bachelor party. Now you're making it impossible to pull a honeymoon prank…you take all the fun out of being your friend!"

Alex and Bobby looked at one another, and then Alex gave a slight nod. "Ok," Bobby started, "We were going to save this for another time, but since you're feeling so left out…." He deferred to Alex.

"We'd like you two to be our baby's God Parents." Alex said.

Nola and Mike stared at them, agape. "Really…?" Mike said truly touched.

"Yeah, really." Bobby said, "So how about it?"

"OF COURSE!" Nola said, hugging Alex yet again.

'Are you sure… I mean what do I know about kids?" Mike was still incredulous.

"That's what Nola is for." Alex said.

"C'mon on, Mike, we have faith in you." Bobby said encouragingly. "You're just as qualified to be a God Parent as I am to be a father."

"Okay. Of course! I am honored." Mike said, obviously choked up.

"Alright, come on, that's enough hearts and flowers. Time to get back to work Logan!" Nola said, sensing he needed a diversion.

One more round of hugs and handshakes and Bobby and Alex watched as Mike and Nola headed off toward One Police Plaza.

Alex looked up at Bobby smiling. "Are you ready to find out where we are 'honeymooning?" She asked him.

"Yes, and thanks for not letting on that I don't know." Still holding hands as they approached Centre St. Alex flagged a taxi. Once in the cab she gave the driver her address, and then settled in next to Bobby.

"So, we are spending a week at your house then?" Bobby asked, "Not that I'd mind; anywhere that you are is paradise."

"Don't try and butter me up!" Alex teased. "I'm not telling you, so just sit back and trust me. Besides, you want to change out of this formal wear don't you? We have a long drive ahead of us."

"Poconos?" Bobby asked smiling. He already knew the answer.

"Hardly! Not after the Catskills case. I'm pretty sure I NEVER want to go into the woods again!"

They had discussed their honeymoon several weeks ago and had ruled out anywhere that would require flight, since they had only a week. They had also ruled out anything too touristy or crowded, a ski trip, or a cruise to anywhere or nowhere for varying reasons.

"Atlantic City?" He pestered.

"Bobby stop! Just relax and TRUST me!"

He laughed. His arm around her shoulders, he hugged her to him, "Yes dear." He said, and kissed her.

* * *

As soon as Alex pulled onto the Long Island Expressway Bobby had an idea of where they were going. "The Hamptons Alex, really? Can we afford that?"

"West Hampton to be exact, and yes, off season we can afford it. A whole beach house to ourselves." He began to interrupt but Alex held up her hand. "I know you hate the beach! But I promise, by the end of the week you will love the beach, and if not, then next time you can pick where we go on our honeymoon."

Bobby chuckled, "Besides, we never have to leave the bedroom do we?" He was rewarded with a grin and took hold of her hand to kiss the back of it. "Did you bring that baby name book?"

"Its in the glove box." She told him. "I think buying the book was a mistake; too many choices. You sure you don't just want to go with 'Junior' for a boy? Then we only have to come up with a girl's name if it's a girl."

"I think we should go ahead and let your doctor tell us at your next sonogram. And no, neither 'Junior' nor 'Robert' are an option, unless you'd agree to 'Alex' either way." Bobby flipped through the pages.

"No. And no family names either. My nieces and nephews have used up most of the likable names of any of my close relatives."

"Hey, why not your middle name for a girl?"

"Or yours for a boy?"

"Right, never mind." Bobby turned the page. Here's one, 'Beauregard!' We can call him 'Beau' for short."

"Like Beau and Luke Duke?"

"Ok, not Beauregard. Seamus?"

"Too Irish."

"Maximilian"

"Too pretentious."

"Come on Alex, this can't be this hard. Don't girls start thinking of baby names when they first hear the story of _Cinderella_ and Prince Charming?"

"I think you mean _Sleeping Beauty_… besides, I told you the name I have always wanted for a boy."

"And I told you why I don't like it."

"And I can't believe you're _still_ jealous of Pete Lyons! We dated for maybe a month!"

"A month too long!" Bobby flipped a few more pages. "Hey! How about 'Claire' for a girl?"

After a long pause Alex finally said, "I like it."

"Claire Alexandra?"

"Bobby…."

"I love you Alex. I want our little girl to have her mommy's name. Please?"

Alex sighed, "Oh alright! Claire Alexandra. But that means if it's a boy his middle name will be 'Robert.' "

"Deal!" Bobby said and leaned across the seat to kiss Alex on the cheek. "Now we just have to pick a boy's name. Albert?"

"Prince Albert in a can?"

"Brendan?"

"Too trendy."

"Damn you're hard to please!"

Alex chuckled. "Charles?"

"Charley Brown, or 'upChuck' " Bobby replied.

"David, Dale, Daniel…." Alex suggested.

"Maybe, but not 'Daniel,' reminds me of Detective Daniels."

"You don't like him? Wheeler says he's a great partner, and Nichols and Stephens say he's really funny…."

"And he arrested me, remember?"

"So did I!"

"Yeah but you didn't frisk and cuff me, _he_ did!"

"Believe me, as mad as I was to find you working for Testarosa you did not want _me_ doing it!"

Bobby flipped through the pages not really seeing any names he wanted for a son, but gave it one last try, "Theodore?" He said.

"I dated a guy in college named 'Teddy.' He broke my heart." Alex confessed.

Bobby sighed as he closed the book and put it back into the glove compartment. Then took hold of Alex's hand again and caressed the back of it while he watched the Long Island scenery go by.

"I had a favorite cousin when I was about 10. His name was Timothy." Alex said after a while.

"Timothy. Tim. Timmy. 'Timothy Robert Goren….' sounds like a smart kid to me." Bobby decided.

Alex smiled at him. "With you as his father his name could be 'Forrest Gump' and he'd be a genius!"

Bobby laughed. "That's why I love you. All the stupid things I've done and you _still _think I am a genius!" This time Alex kissed the back of _his_ hand. "So, you said _had_ a cousin named Timothy? What happened to him?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, we lost touch. He lived in Ireland, and we met once when his family came for a visit. We hit it off and became fast friends and pen pals. Then he went off to college and I haven't heard from him since. I have heard OF him, but you know how life just gets in the way some times. Last I heard he had moved to London and gotten married, and was a Civil Engineer, or something. Anyway, I've always had fond memories of him."

"So that settles it, Claire Alexandra or Timothy Robert. Lets not have any more kids Alex, they're too hard to name!" Bobby said and rested his head on the headrest, closing his eyes as he listened to the sweet sound her giggle.

* * *

The beach house was perfectly designed and nicely situated for a quiet week away from the hectic life and noisy city they had left behind. The houses on either side were claustrophobically close, but each was boarded up against the winter weather, and unoccupied.

As part of her rental agreement Alex had arranged for the owner to have the place fully stocked as well. It would have been difficult to buy groceries and keep it a surprise for Bobby, and as she drew aside the curtains at the French doors leading onto the deck overlooking the beach she hoped Bobby was happy with her decision.

Coming up behind her as they walked out onto the deck he reached around and pulled her back against him in a hug, and after pressing his lips to her ear he whispered, "Beautiful view. Thank you Alex." Together they simply gazed out over the ocean and listened to the waves crashing onto the shore.

Alex turned around in Bobby's arms and he leaned down to kiss her passionately. She brought her hands up and clasped them behind his neck briefly before running the fingers of one hand into his hair. Bobby brought his own hands to her hips and pulled her against him as he brought his lips to her neck.

"It's chilly out here Bobby." Alex said snuggling into him.

"Is there an ocean view from the master bedroom?" He asked.

"Yes, and a balcony." Alex moved away from him and taking his hand lead him back into the house and toward the stairs. In the master suite she opened the sliding glass doors and again the view was amazing.

Now Bobby stooped and lifted Alex carrying her toward the bed. "Lets leave the doors open so we can hear the ocean. I'll keep you warm." He placed her onto the enormous bed, pulled off her boots, and then kicked off his shoes as he lay down with her. As they embraced they alternatively kissed, caressed, and removed articles of one another's clothing.

And to the sounds of ocean waves crashing ashore, with February's brisk breeze sifting in from the balcony, Bobby and Alex made love for the first time as husband and wife, consummating their marriage in the blissful solitude of the West Hampton Beach house.

True to his word Bobby kept Alex warm as they cuddled together under the blankets. Fully sated after their love making, Alex rested her head on Bobby's shoulder and trailed her finger lazily over the scar of the bullet wound on his chest.

As he caressed her, running his fingers through her hair, Bobby sighed deeply. "Ah Alex, you were right. I love the beach…."


	2. Disclosure

Hunger awakened Bobby just as the sun was setting. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. No wonder he was hungry, it was nearing 5pm and they had slept through lunch. At Nola's insistence Alex and Bobby had spent the night before their wedding ceremony apart. It had been their first night apart since the motel in Roscoe, and he had not enjoyed it at all. '_But it's bad luck to break tradition.'_ Nola had said. Though neither he nor Alex was superstitious, Alex decided a touch of tradition would be nice.

So Bobby went to Peter J's place with Mike and had beers until midnight, while Nola stayed overnight at Alex's so she could bring her to the City Clerks Office the next day, as would any good Bride's Maid. Bobby wasn't sure how late the ladies had stayed up that night, but it was apparent Alex needed sleep more than food, so he would let her sleep for now. He slipped carefully out of bed and pulled on his boxers and undershirt and went down to the kitchen.

As he gathered the ingredients and began preparing a light dinner of soup, salad, and sandwiches, Bobby thought about the last three months. He wondered if things would have turned out differently had he kissed Alex in the car the night they had been stranded on route 17. Would they have even survived the night? He shuddered to think what would have happened to Alex had he not survived his bullet wounds. He had never feared death, and at times in his life, if he were to be honest, he would have welcomed it, but one thing was certain, he would never want to die and leave Alex to endure alone. She had been through that once already. She might not do as well a second time.

He also couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had they not caught Mark Murphy? Bishop would have died and many of her collaborators would still be free, and how many other times would one of them have plotted to smear him, Alex, or Major Case in general? He tried to shake these thoughts. That was his biggest problem, he spent too much time dwelling on the 'what ifs' in life. After the sentencing of Mark Murphy he had gone to see the Chief of Detectives as ordered and was told to report for work at the Internal Affairs Bureau in February. That gave Bobby plenty of time to wind up any Major Case loose ends he had and do a turnover with his replacement, Detective Daniels.

After Alex told Captain Hannah she would need to take Maternity Leave in the fall, and that she was contemplating retirement thereafter, he contacted Megan Wheeler and asked her if she would consider coming back to Major Case. Next week Bobby would start his indoctrination to the process and procedures of being an Internal Affairs Detective, and for the first time since his short stint working with Lynne Bishop, Alex would not be his partner. The irony was not lost on him; Now he and Alex were married, they would see less of each other during the day…on the other hand, the quality of their time together at night would fully make up for the diminished quantity of time during the day.

_Married. AND an expectant father. _Bobby thought and sighed as he placed their dinner onto trays, smiling to himself as he realized he had never felt happier in his life.

Upstairs Bobby woke Alex with a soft kiss. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him sleepily. "Dinner time." He said, handing her the shirt he had worn on the drive from the city. He liked it when she would put on his shirts, and thought she looked much sexier in them than he did.

As she put it on and began to button it up, she noticed the trays of food on the vanity, "_Dinner_ in bed?" she said.

"And breakfast and lunch too if you like." He got one of the trays and once she was situated, set it on her lap before going to get the other tray and coming back to the bed to join her.

"How are you going to manage without me next week?" Bobby asked between mouthfuls.

"Can we not talk about that right now, or anything to do with work?" Alex implored. "For the rest of our honeymoon, lets just talk about us. I mean isn't that what a honeymoon is for, to get to know one another?"

"Get to know one another? Alex there's no one I know better than you. And after all these years don't you think you know me better than anyone else does?"

"Sure, I know DETECTIVE Robert Goren better than anyone. But I know surprising little about Officer Goren, or Sergeant Goren, or little Bobby Goren from Canarsie. And what do you know about pre-Major Case Alexandra Eames?"

"Hm, lets see… cute little Catholic school girl in her cute little plaid skirt and pigtails…." He said teasing.

"You know I didn't go to Catholic school Bobby. But did you know I wanted to?" Bobby raised his eyebrows. "See, that's what I mean. We've known each other so long and yet we know so little about the people we were before we met."

"I never wanted to ask you about your past NYPD days because I thought it would remind you of your time with Joe." Bobby said being serious now. "And…." he looked away briefly, "And I have never asked about your childhood because I assumed you would ask about mine in turn and I wouldn't have wanted to talk about it."

Alex studied him for a moment before asking, "How about now? Now that I am no longer your senior partner and co-worker, would you tell me about your childhood now that I am your wife, family, mother of your child?"

Even as her words warmed his heart, Bobby felt his happiness dissipating at the prospect of discussing his childhood, and took a deep breath. "OK, you know how you don't want to talk about next week because it might put a damper on our honeymoon bliss? Well, how about we save my childhood for some other time too?"

"Fair enough." Alex said seeing a touch of the old despair in his eyes. "Tell me your happiest memory Bobby."

"Kissing you for the first time." He said without hesitation, then leaned over and kissed her.

Alex returned his kiss and then sat back and smiling said, "I meant a happy memory I don't know about."

"Oh. All right then, when I first got over to Germany I was really lonely, and actually homesick. Something I thought I could never be, but I was. After my first week I began to think joining the army had been a mistake, even though there was no other way I could afford college. Then, one day I saw a notice on a bulletin board, in the Day Room at the barracks, about a tour in the Black Forest. It wasn't a spectacular tour or anything, but by going on that tour I met some other soldiers, soldiers whose lives did not revolve around drinking and carousing. It wasn't that I couldn't enjoy a good brew or didn't want to get acquainted with the frauleins, but to me Germany was like an historical playpen. I wanted to lap up the culture and learn about the history of the old world, not spend my time drunk or hung over, you know? So to finally meet some other GIs that could also appreciate the finer things in life made all the difference in the world, and for once I was happy. They became my best friends over there. Reid, Marshall, and Rollins. We were mostly inseparable after that tour, and well, I might as well tell you now, since you'll end up seeing pictures someday, Marshall was Private Shelley Marshall, and we, uhm, well, we were a couple."

Alex chuckled. "It's ok Bobby, I imagine I was not your first girlfriend. So, you have pictures from those days? I can't wait to see. Will you show me when we get back to the city?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll dig out my old albums, but disclosure must be mutual. This means I get to see pictures of your past as well."

"What? My dad hasn't shown you all my baby pictures yet?"

"Nope, all I've seen are the framed pictures around his place. And I had the pigtails right!" Alex laughed. "So your turn, tell me an anecdote from your past."

"Ok. The college I went to had separate male and female dorms. It wasn't puritanical or anything, but you could not have overnight guests. All guests had to be out of the dorms by 10pm. I always thought it was a strange rule because you could pretty much do anything you wanted until 10pm, so why even have the rule? Anyway, one Saturday night my roommate, Marcie, decides she just HAS to see her boyfriend. So she convinces me to go with her to the boy's dorm. First its quite innocent, she just tosses some pebbles at his window. But after he comes to the window, he convinces her to sneak into his room. But Marcie won't do it unless I go too. I kind of had a crush on her boyfriend's roommate, so it didn't take much for her to get me to go with her. We weren't in the room 5 minutes when campus security is banging on the door. Like idiots we hid under the bed. Anyway, we all were put on probation, and they said they were sending letters to our parents. I was panic stricken, so I called home that night to confess before the letter would arrive."

Bobby laughed. "Did you get in trouble?"

"No. Mom laughed, and called dad to the phone so I could hear him laugh too. She said it was a dumb rule, and they would have been more surprised if I hadn't gotten into some trouble! She said that I should obey the rules from there out because if I got expelled, THEN they'd be mad." As Bobby and Alex finished their dinner Alex continued, "See, now that's what I mean by getting to know one another. That was fun, we should share anecdotes more often."

Bobby got up then and collected the trays. "Yeah, that was fun. When I come back upstairs, we can do it some more."

"No," Alex said, "When you come back upstairs I'll be in the shower and you can come wash my back."

She had gotten up out of the bed, and stood there across from him, wearing only his casual button down shirt. Looking at her dressed like that, Bobby wanted to put down the trays and forget about the shower. "Whew, well ok, you're the senior partner, guess I have to do what you say."

Alex smiled as she came around to his side of the bed and got up on her tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on his lips before turning toward the bathroom and said over her shoulder, "Don't take too long in the Kitchen dear." Then disappeared into the bathroom.


	3. Off Duty

"Yes. Another job well done!" Mike said kicking back in his chair and putting his feet up on his desk while folding his hands behind his head.

"Yeah." Nola said dully, and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dropping his feet to the floor Mike sat up.

"Home." She replied retrieving her purse from a drawer in her desk.

"What, why? Don't you want to go out and celebrate? I think we broke the Squad record for the fastest closing of a case in Major Case History."

"You go. Have a round for me." Nola closed the drawer and took her jacket from the back of the chair, and turned to leave.

"Falacci!" Mike said getting up and following after her. "Hey what's wrong did I do something to piss you off?"

"No." She said pressing the elevator button. "I just need to go home."

"You don't want to go have a beer? Wow, something must be really wrong…."

"Nothing's wrong Mike! I'm a married woman with a family. I can't go out after work every Friday…. I'm not your damn 'buddy!' " She said as she stepped into the elevator and turned toward the door.

Mike stared stunned, as the door slid closed between them. Something was definitely wrong with Nola. He had noticed a subtle change in her demeanor during the case, and he had naturally attributed it to the case itself. It was a particularly unpleasant investigation involving a 10-year-old child, his Trust fund, and the brutal murder of the manger of his Trust, who also happened to be his godparent and legal guardian. Having just been offered godparent responsibilities by Alex and Bobby, the case had hit a little close to home, even for Mike. Now the case was over he had hoped Nola would be back to her old self. He went to his desk and grabbed their case report to bring to Captain Hannah.

"Good job Mike. Uh…where's you partner?" Hannah looked past him having expected Nola to be with Mike.

"Oh, Uhm, she had something to do and I told her to go ahead."

"Okay, well nothing for you guys right now anyway, so you get a break this weekend. If I need you for anything I'll call. Otherwise, I guess you can go too." Hannah moved around his desk and sat down.

"I was thinking about to going up to Roscoe. Will that be a problem?" Mike asked.

"Nah, It's only a couple hours from here. If a Major crime happens over the weekend I'll cover the scene with Falacci until you get back."

"Thanks Captain. Have a good weekend." Mike said and went back to his desk to get his coat.

* * *

Nola entered her house and was immediately besieged by her children and their shouts of _'Mommy's home!'_ Smiling she swooped down to pick up her youngest son Trevor, and then reached out a hand to gently touch each of her other children in turn saying, "Hi babies. Yes, Mommy is home." then looking up she saw her husband Jake, leaning on the door jam entry to the kitchen. His arms crossed, a wooden spoon in his hand. His expression was unreadable so Nola said simply, "Hello." Jake said nothing in return but turned and went back into the kitchen.

"Mommy, mommy come see what I made in school today!" Her daughter Tara said, grabbing her hand and fairly dragging her into the family room. For the next hour Nola had a wonderful time sharing with her children and hearing about their experiences for the day.

Jake entered the room. "Dinner, kids. Go wash up." He said, and then looked at Nola. "I didn't think you'd be home, so I only made enough for the kids and me."

As Nola stood up she looked at Jake for a moment. She was pissed now, but opted to not get into yet another argument. For months that's all they seemed to do any more, and it was taking its toll on the children. "That's fine. I'm not hungry anyway." She said and went upstairs to the bedroom to put on something more comfortable, then went into the computer room to check her email. Amongst the emails from family, a friend from college, and a couple of yet unread PBA electronic newsletters, was an email from Alex.

"_Having a great time! DO NOT wish you were here. Lol. See you Tuesday. Alex_." Below her name, in a subdued font were the words: _'Sent from my Nokia phone_.' Nola laughed, and then sighed. She was touched that Alex had sent her a message even while on her Honeymoon, and at the moment, Nola wished Alex was back; she could use a friend right now.

She considered calling Mike. If nothing else he was a fun conversationalist and could take her mind off her troubles. _And _she owed him an apology. He had not deserved it when she had so uncharacteristically snapped at him. To be honest she _had_ been enjoying their occasional after work pub-crawls. And that bothered her almost as much as it bothered Jake. As she contemplated calling Mike she clicked on a few more emails, and read the tidbits of news, funny pictures, and jokes. After some time she began to realize just how hungry she was, and got up to go to the kitchen.

* * *

On Sunday morning Alex awoke just as the pre-dawn sun began to lighten the sky. To her surprise Bobby was still asleep. Usually he was either up already or awakened as soon as she stirred. She watched him for a moment. He looked more at peace than she had ever seen him. It made her want to cuddle and share in his peace, but she did not want to disturb him. Alex moved carefully out of bed and began to dress for her morning jog, slipping on Gortex leggings, pullover and gloves, then her knit cap and a North Face hooded sweatshirt. She looked at Bobby once again and saw he was still asleep, so went to the writing desk and wrote a note: _Bobby, It's 6:37. Gone for my run. Be back soon. Love, Alex._

As Alex ran along the shoreline she thought again about how peaceful Bobby had looked and realized she had never before seen him sleeping so peacefully. While he was recovering from his wounds, and the few times she had seen him asleep in his recliner, his sleep had been restless and fitful. She hoped this was going to be a new trend in Bobby's life and psychological well-being. He should have less stress at IAB than he'd had at MCS. It was a Monday to Friday, 9 to 5 job. He was already used to being ostracized by his peers for taking down so many dirty cops, and being called a 'rat,' to his face and behind his back. He should fit right in. _Probably single handedly clean up the NYPD_. Alex thought to herself and smiled. But the smile faded as she remembered that this was their last day on the beach.

As she had promised Bobby, they'd had a wonderful time at the beach house. She wasn't sure what he had hated about the beach prior to this experience, but now he seemed to like it very much. In the mornings he would walk along as Alex ran off for her jog and upon her return he would walk back to the house by her side as she cooled down from her run. On occasion they would share a very sensual shower, then would bundle up and have coffee on the deck, and sometimes bundle up again in the evenings and watch the moon rise over the ocean as they sipped wine. Whether sitting quietly together reading, cuddling on the couch watching a movie, making love in the afternoon, or strolling along the beach collecting seashells, Bobby and Alex had been enjoying the days of their honeymoon in constant companionship.

Tomorrow morning they would head back to the city, do their laundry at her place, and prepare to go back to work Tuesday, at which time they would begin spending their workdays apart. Alex glanced at her watch and realized she had been running in one direction longer than usual, and turned back toward the house. If Bobby had awakened by now, he'd be timing her, and expect her back exactly a half hour after she'd left. Most likely he'd be watching for her from the balcony off the master bedroom and see her when she came within visual range.

As Alex neared the house she saw Bobby was walking in her direction, and when she got close enough he caught her up in a hug. "I missed you!" He said as he released her, "I don't like waking up without you."

She put her hand in his as they walked back toward the house. "You never sleep soundly Bobby. I couldn't bring myself to disturb you."

"Please, _disturb_ me!" He said smiling, "I'd rather that than waking alone."

"Did you sleep well? No nightmares or anything?"

"Yes. No nightmares. In fact I don't remember even dreaming."

"Good. Ready for some coffee then?" She asked expecting that a freshly brewed pot awaited them.

He stopped and turned toward Alex, holding her against him in a hug that expressed how glad he was to be with her, then he kissed her before saying, "I was kind of hoping you were ready for a shower…."

She smiled back. "Hm, shower, or coffee? Tough decision!" She took his hand again and they walked together up the path to the deck and took off their sandy sneakers. They entered the house, stopping to kiss; Bobby took hold of the hem of her sweatshirt and pulled it up over her head. Then he removed his own sweatshirt.

"Last chance," He said, "Coffee or shower?"

She ran her hands up over his chest and said, "What do you think?"

"Okay, coffee it is…."

Alex laughed and grabbed his forearm as he started to move toward the kitchen, "Don't tease me Bobby, I'll make you pay!" He laughed too as she brought him to the stairs, and together they made their way to the bathroom, teasing and tugging off the remainder of one another's clothing. As they entered the bathroom Alex stopped short and looked at the luxuriously large Jacuzzi tub, filled with a mountain of bubbles and steaming wisps of hot water that fogged the mirror. "Bobby, mm… nice." Alex said delighted by his surprise.

"Well, ever since our first time together I have a new fondness for showers, baths, bathing in general." He leaned down and tested the water, then said, "Shall we?"

Alex steadied herself on his arm as she stepped into the tub, waiting as Bobby stepped in after her. He settled into the water and Alex lowered herself into his embrace, shifting around to kiss him. He ran his hands slowly, sensually over her body, evoking sounds of pleasure from her as she moved against him.

Thoroughly aroused but not wanting to finish their bath too soon Bobby moved his lips to her neck, then whispered "Turn around." And as she did he put shampoo in his palm and then worked it into Alex's hair, lathering lavishly as she rested back against him. Alex loved it when he shampooed her hair; he had such a sensuous touch and knew just how to use it to drive her crazy with desire.

She put shampoo into her own palms and reached up and around behind her to work it into his hair as he brought his hands down over her breasts. He took the soap then and began to lather the rest of her body, her ribs and down beneath the bubbles to her hips….

Alex brought her hands down beneath the bubbles to take the soap from Bobby, and rub it over his muscular thighs. He brought his hands up cupping water in his palms and rinsing it over her hair, letting the soapy water run down his chest as he repeated until her hair was fully rinsed. Alex sat up and turned around and began lathering the soap over his chest and across his shoulders before leaning in, pressing herself against him as they kissed erotically until Bobby couldn't take it any more and reached for the lever to drain the tub. Then, in one powerful move he shifted Alex's weight and pushed him self up bringing her with him.

Alex turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature, then urged Bobby under the flowing water to run her fingers through his hair and rinse the remaining shampoo from it. He held her to him kissing her neck then shoulder then lips before turning the water off and lifting her out of the shower. Alex grabbed a towel and ran it over his chest and then down to his waist as Bobby took another towel and draped over her hair, tousling it a bit before bringing it down around her shoulders.

Then they dropped the towels and went to the bed, lying slowly across it as they kissed. Bobby moved his body over Alex and so worked up by the romantic bath began to ravish her, exploring her body with his lips and hands. Alex put her hands on his shoulders as he moved his kisses from her breasts to her neck. He stopped and looked at her. "Okay?"

"Yeah, I just… wanna slow down, I want to savor you." She cupped her hands on either side of his face and he leaned down kissing her, sensually, letting the tip of his tongue trace slowly along her bottom lip moving to his side and taking her with him. He desperately wanted to be inside her, but he would hold off as long as she wanted him to. Alex returned his kiss as she clung to him and brought her leg over his hip. Now in this position she had more control and as she moved onto him Bobby groaned deeply. He brought his hands to her hips, holding her as he moved.

"Mm, Bobby yes." Alex whispered. He felt her body responding to his thrusts and increased his rhythm, and then moving her slowly back onto the pillows to bring her to full orgasm, before he himself climaxed with and overwhelming intensity. They lay spent, clasping to one another breathing heavily, and then tenderly caressing and kissing.

Supporting himself on his arms Bobby lifted his head, "I'm sorry Alex, I couldn't hold out any longer.'

She smiled up at him, "That was perfect Bobby. Just right." She pulled him down for more kisses, then urged him onto his back so she could snuggle into his embrace until they were ready to at last get up for that cup of coffee.


	4. Transitions

"There they are!" Mike said, as he and Nola entered the 1PP cafeteria and approached Bobby and Alex's table. "So this is where you have been hiding at lunchtime."

"Join us?" Alex offered and they sat down.

"So, let me cut to the chase," Mike started. "Are you busy Saturday night?"

Nola interjected, "Hey I'm getting coffee, want some Mike?" He nodded and she got up from the table.

Mike continued, "I really need a favor. Clarissa is coming down and I made dinner reservations and I'd like you to be there. She would really like to see everybody, this time…."

Sensing something serious was going on between Mike and Clarissa, Bobby answered, "Sure Mike, we'll be there… we don't have any other plans do we?" He looked at Alex, and she shook her head.

"Great. Place is in the Village, that new fusion food restaurant, oh and uh, do not bring up Jake, I included him, but…." He glanced over toward the coffee counter where Nola was stirring in the cream and sugar. "Nola is not too keen on discussing him these days.

"Something going on with them?" Alex asked.

"I think so, Nola has been…uh, not herself, you know, distracted, sad maybe… not Nola, you know? Maybe you could talk to her Alex."

"I don't know Mike, if she hasn't brought anything up yet, she's not ready to confide in me."

"_Try_. I need my partner back." Mike said quietly, as he saw Nola returning to the table.

"So," Nola said sitting back down "Is it a date, are we all meeting for dinner?"

"Yep. We'll be there!" Bobby said.

"Good." She sipped her coffee, "How's IAB treating you Bobby?"

"Like a red-headed step child." He said, teasing her with a wink. He and Nola had gotten close since the Bishop stabbing, brother/sister close, and took great delight busting each other's chops at every opportunity.

Nola laughed, "_I_ was not a 'step child!' "

"Hey, we gotta go, Rogers is waiting." Mike said Picking up his coffee, and standing up.

"Right. We'll see you later." Nola said to Alex and Bobby. Then got up and followed Mike from the cafeteria.

Bobby pushed his tray away, finished with his meal, "I don't like this situation with Nola and Jake."

Alex studied him, "Is it because you think that'll be us in fifteen years?" He looked at her and said nothing, but she could see it in his eyes, "See how well I know you already?"

He looked away but took hold of her hand. He would hate to admit it but truth be told, he _was_ scared of the future. Nothing good in his life ever lasted.

"Bobby," Alex said moving closer, "I know a little something about Nola and Jake. They met and married in Junior college. He went into construction so she could go to the Academy… had four kids, practically one after the other, what could they possibly have known about each other before they committed their lives to one another?"

"But Alex…."

"But _nothing_ Bobby, their relationship is nothing like ours. We can have four kids in the next ten years and we'll still be like honeymooners! We know each other, our wants, our needs, goals, hopes, and fears. We have seen one another's worst and best. There'll be no surprises for us down the road."

Bobby bit his lip, letting her words sink in.

"Fifteen years ago Jake and Nola rolled the dice and took the gamble that their love was real and everlasting…some couples make it, some don't. _We_ will!"

"I love you Alex." He said, beginning to feel better.

"I know, and considering we fell in love years ago, we've been a couple a really long time!"

"And dated all those other people in the meantime?" He said smiling at last.

Alex grinned. "See, we've already had our flings! And, I don't know about you, but I always wanted it to be you." She looked away a little embarrassed, until she heard him chuckle.

"It was always the same for me Alex," He began, and then blushed, and grinning said, "I even called a girl I was with '_Alex_' once."

Alex laughed, "It's like we've been married for years already, not just months."

"I love you." He said again, as if he could never say it enough to make up for all the years he hadn't said it.

"I really do know Bobby, and I think I always have known." She said.

"I was an ass, wasn't I?" Bobby said standing and picking up their trays.

"Yeah." Alex said following him to the tray bin. "But you had your reasons, right or wrong. It takes two Bobby, I am sure I had my moments. Besides we can spend the rest of our marriage making it up to each other."

He smiled as they walked together out of the cafeteria. Then he leaned down and kissed her and said, "See you after work, Honey" He stood and moved reluctantly away from Alex. She watched a moment and then turned away with as much reluctance.

* * *

Back up on the 11th floor, Alex headed for the restroom, hesitating after entering and seeing Nola on the phone, and seeming somewhat upset. Nola glanced at her and turned away, running a hand through her hair. Alex accepted Nola's body language as not inviting company, so continued through to the locker room and out to the bullpen.

She found Mike sitting at his desk, "Got the M.E.'s report. It's enough for a warrant…. Just waiting on Nola!" He said impatiently.

"She's in the Ladies room." Alex said sitting across from Mike at Nola's desk.

"Yeah well she's been in there forever! What do you ladies do in there that could take this long?"

"It's like you said Mike, something's going on with her. She's on the phone and it doesn't look like a pleasant conversation.

"See, I knew it! And I don't know what to do. Being a cop is hard enough without family drama."

"You'd know about that." Alex said insightfully.

"Yeah."

"Then you know you just gotta be there for her. There's not much else you can do when your partners personal life is falling apart."

"And _you'd_ know about that." Mike understood.

"Yeah."

"Well can you tell her something Alex, smooth the way so she knows she can count on me?"

"No Mike, there's no 'smoothing the way' in this situation. It does no good to reach out… Bobby always just pushed me further away. All you can do is be there. Be there when she's ready to talk. Be there when she storms off, and be there when she comes back. It's hard work.

"But it was worth it, right?"

Alex just stared at him.

"Come on, you did it because you loved him, and now you're happier than ever."

"I _did_ do it because I loved him Mike."

He studied her for a minute. "You're saying I can't do it because I don't love Nola."

Alex said nothing, willing him to comprehend.

"But I do love her, I mean, I'm not _in love with her, _I am in love with Clarissa, but I care about Nola, and she is having a crisis, not dealing with a history of drama; Hospitalized mother, addict brother, serial killing father… I can do it Alex. I can be there for her."

"Ok, I believe you can. So start by going for the warrant and I'll wait here and tell her you'll be right back."

He stared at her for a moment. "Why couldn't it have been me Alex?"

The question itself did not surprise Alex; her relationship with Bobby had changed so suddenly she and Mike had never really had closure. She was however surprised by his choice of time, place, and circumstance to ask it though. But now it was out there, hanging in the air between them, so she smiled warmly and said, "Because I was already in love with Bobby by the time you came along."

"I guess I must have sensed that." He said standing up, "Since I never hit on you before then." Picking up Roger's report he walked around the desk and headed for the elevators.

A short time later Alex saw Nola coming from the ladies room and waved her over.

She approached Mike's desk and looked around. "He's pissed isn't he?" She asked wondering where he was.

"No, he's just gone to get the warrant. I told him you had an important phone call. He'll be back shortly."

Nola sat in Mikes chair and sighed. She still looked somewhat upset.

"Is everything ok Nola?" Alex asked, hoping Nola was ready to talk.

"No, not really."

"You know I'm here for you right? Any time, any place?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to interfere with your wedded bliss. You've only been married a few months you know."

"Trust me Nola, you won't be interfering, I have never felt more loved, wanted, needed, so overwhelmed by one person. I don't think there is any chance of you interfering with our wedded bliss."

"Thanks Alex, but I'm just not ready. But I promise when I know what to say, what questions to ask, I'm coming to you. Okay?

"Okay."

"So now I am going to go catch up with Mike."

"You know, Mike's really not pissed at you. You should just relax, take a breather."

"Oh, so now it's the seasoned detective Alex, the wise old sage of the Major Case Squad telling the new girl how to chill…."

She said it admiringly, so Alex took no offense, "It is Nola, and I am. Your perp isn't expecting a warrant; he's not going anywhere. No need to burn yourself out so soon on the job."

"I can't just sit here Alex."

"You're just like Bobby, distracting yourself with work. Don't do it, it solves nothing."

"It solves crimes." Nola chuckled.

Alex laughed. "Touché'."

"Look I'm okay Alex, really."

"Mike's got your back Nola."

"I know, and I don't want to use him up, you know. Someday I might need him more than I do right now." Nola got up then and grabbed her coat off the back of the chair Alex was in.

"Call him Nola, so you don't miss each other in the elevator. Then he _will_ be pissed." Alex said as she got up and went to her own desk to get on with her work.

* * *

Bobby was glad he was nearing the end of his three months of IAB probation. He had been partnered with 'Old Osbourne,' possibly the oldest active detective in the NYPD. No one knew regulations and procedures like Osbourne, but as for his actual 'detecting' skills, well, Bobby wasn't too impressed. He seemed to stumble onto his conclusions, and never follow any particular chain of thought when attempting to draw them.

In general the other IAB detectives made him feel like an outsider. Not very unusual in an environment created by the stigma of Internal Affairs' basic function within the NYPD. It was a hard job and the detectives needed to be thick skinned, and his loyalties would need to be tested.

"Hey, you must be the new guy?" Detective Lawrence had said to him as he entered one day during his second week. "Who's your training partner?"

"Osbourne." Bobby replied.

"Oh, uh" Lawrence moved on, "Good luck." He said continuing down the hall. Leaving Bobby wondering what more he was in for.

A few days later Detective Peterson, fresh back from a few weeks recreational leave, came into the break room as Bobby and Osbourne were getting coffee. "Hey Ozzy, who's this?" He asked genially, like the young eager detective he appeared to be.

"This is the probie, 'Goren, Peterson. Peterson, Goren.' " He introduced.

"Goren? Robert Goren? 'The probie?' " Peterson asked incredulous.

"Yeah…." Osbourne sipped his coffee.

"Twenty seven arrests, twenty seven convictions, Goren of Narcotics fame? First of his class at the Academy Goren? Robert Goren who did a whole career in Army CID before even joining NYPD? Major Case Robert Goren, a probie Ozzy, really?"

"Yeah, really! Now he's Robert Goren the nobody of IAB."

Peterson looked at Bobby, who had found it hard not to laugh at Osbourne's reply, "Well, good luck." Peterson said and walked off shaking his head.

"Kids today… so easily impressed." Osbourne guzzled the remainder of his coffee and went back for a second cup.

At first Bobby had thought IAB Captain Reynolds or Chief of D's had set him up for failure, the paranoia edging its way back into his life. But then he began to see that they had really done him a favor partnering him with Osbourne. There'd be no pissing contests over who was younger, smarter, faster, like he would doubtless encounter with the more jaded IADs. No conflicts or contradictions over conclusions. With Osbourne Bobby just subtly fed him leads and steered him in the right direction. And one thing was absolute, Osbourne knew procedure better than anyone, and ultimately that was the most important training Bobby needed in IAB. So it would seem, The Captain, or Chief, or both, had done him a favor. Alex was right; IAB was going to be a good place for him; more research and case solving, less interrogation and suspect apprehending. Less stress, definitely a good place to be.


	5. Dream Job

There was a stunned silence around the table of detectives and one out of work construction subcontractor. Jake looked at the others; Mike had a comforting hand on Clarissa's shoulder, watching her. Alex and Nola exchanged sympathetic looks, and Bobby watched Mike, feeling a level of empathy that surprised him.

"It's okay Clarissa, we've got a whole month together…." Mike began.

"It's not '_okay_' Mike!" Clarissa said, then unable to hold it together she pushed her chair back and dropped her napkin on the table as she got up and sought the refuge of the ladies room, Alex and Nola not hesitating to follow after her.

"How long have you known about this Mike?" Bobby asked.

"About a week." Mike said staring down at his hands in his lap. Then he took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh before looking up at Bobby and Jake. "Funny thing is, it's not leaving me that is really upsetting Clarissa, it's Shasta!"

"Come on," Bobby said, "You don't believe that."

"Yeah, I do…."

"Shasta?" Jake interrupted… She's upset about a cola?" Mike and Bobby looked at him. Both had been surprised when Nola had arrived with Jake, and all through dinner he had been mostly quiet, fielding questions with one-syllable answers, but not otherwise joining in the conversations.

"Oh, sorry Jake, _Shasta_ is Clarissa's partner. She's a K9 handler." Mike explained. "And yeah Bobby, she is more upset about leaving Shasta than she is about leaving me, because _I_ can visit, and comprehend what is going on."

"I thought handlers and their dogs stayed together for life?" Jake asked.

"The Sheriff's Department won't let her take him. They say they can't afford to get another dog and the necessary training and integration of a new team."

"I wonder what something like that costs?" Bobby mused.

"A lot!" Mike said, "More than Clarissa and I could come up with together."

"You know Alex and I would chip in Mike."

Jake looked away. He had been out of work for going on six months now. Nola's paycheck was all they had, and they'd had to borrow money from their parents just to buy school supplies for the kids this year.

Knowing somewhat of their situation, and seeing his discomfort, Mike told Jake, "Hey, don't sweat it man, even if you and Nola chipped in, between the six of us, it's still not enough."

Jake scowled for a moment and Mike thought he had offended him. Then Jake glanced at Bobby before looking at Mike and saying, "What about a fund raiser or something? Have you thought of that yet?"

A smile dawned slowly on Mikes face. "No. That's a great idea! And don't say anything to Clarissa. I don't want to get her hopes up. If they come back say I went to the bathroom or something. I'm going to go call the Sheriff and find out if they would even consider selling Shasta to us."

Bobby looked at Jake. "Good thinking."

"The kids are always doing fund raisers…. Cleo, my oldest, raised enough money to go on an overnight class trip to DC last Veteran's Day."

* * *

In the bathroom Clarissa had mostly pulled herself together and while wiping away tears that would not stop streaming, was explaining the details of her news. "I have been applying twice a year since the end of my probation with Sullivan County. By the time I met Mike I had forgotten all about my last application. But this has been my dream job since college, and if I turn it down…."

"And Logan is going to let you go, just like that?" Nola asked incredulous.

"I said I would turn it down if he wanted me to, but he _told_ me to take the job!"

"Grand Canyon Search and Rescue? Yeah, Clarissa, Mike is right." Alex said matter-of-factly.

"What!" Nola disagreed. "Are you kidding me Alex? Would _you_ take the job?"

"Of course not. It's not _my_ dream job."

"I'm _saying_ would you choose your dream job over Bobby! Obviously not! Your whole career was driven by your relationship with him!"

"First of all Nola, I was already working my 'dream job' when we met, and secondly, I'd known him a lot longer than a few months when I had to choose between him or promotion!"

"There is no TIME LIMIT for love Alex!"

"LADIES!" Clarissa interrupted, and they looked at her. "Mike is going to visit…he said he's a city boy, but if he gets out there and likes it maybe he'll retire from NYPD and move to Arizona…."

Nola scoffed, "Mike? He thought Staten Island was the wilderness."

Clarissa continued, "The problem is Shasta. They won't let me take him." New tears began to spill now and Alex and Nola hugged her in turn.

"He'll be ok, and well taken care of won't he? Won't you get a new K9 from GC SAR?"

"I don't want a new K9 Nola, I've been with Shasta since he was a pup. He's like my family."

"I'm sorry," Nola said. "I've never had a dog or anything…."

Clarissa sniffed and then splashed water on her face, "It's okay. I just have to get over it." Tamping her face lightly with the paper towel Alex had passed to her she took a deep breath and said, "What was it you were going to tell us tonight Alex?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm nothing. It can wait. Tonight is for you Clarissa."

"No really, please tell me something to take my mind off this for a while."

Alex glanced at Nola, whose expression was expectant, then said, "Well, okay. We're having twins."

* * *

When Nola leaned over Bobby from behind in a bear hug and said, "Congratulations," The men at the table relaxed, glad the women had found a way to cheer Clarissa and lighten the mood of the dessert course.

"You told them." Bobby said to Alex as she sat down.

"I was coerced." She answered, nodding toward Clarissa.

"Told them what?" Mike asked looking at each in turn.

"They're having twins! A boy and a girl!" Clarissa told Mike.

"Wow! Really? Why haven't you told us before now?"

"Yeah," Nola realized, "They can tell that at the first sonogram."

"Actually, they missed it first time, something to do with positioning, but we've known for a while now." Bobby answered.

"We didn't want to say anything until we knew everything was going to be alright." Alex looked down at her swollen belly and rubbed it.

Bobby could see the emotion rising in her countenance and continued for her. "The boy, the one they missed, didn't seem to be developing as quickly as the girl." Bobby swallowed hard remembering those uncertain few weeks. "The doctor thought something might be wrong…something might go wrong."

Alex took his hand. "I'm old you know, for having a baby, and twins at that." She looked at the others around the table.

"But everything is ok now right?" Jake spoke up surprising everyone. "I mean Nola and me been through this four times. First it's scary, then you kinda get used to it."

"Everything is fine." Alex confirmed. "Little Claire and Timothy are growing like weeds" She smiled now, proudly, and looked back down at her belly.

Bobby leaned over and kissed her cheek, then pulled the latest sonogram image out of his breast pocket and passed it around. And for a little while everyone forgot about Clarissa and Mike's sad news.

* * *

Mike stood with Clarissa in the office of Undersheriff Nelson, "I'm sorry," he was saying "You know I can't pull Cooke and Shasta from the field and I am not wasting resources to get you into those hills! I'm sorry."

"I just wanted to say goodbye. He's not going to know what happened to me."

"Look Bailey, that dog knew as soon as you turned him over to Cooke. Dogs aren't stupid; they know when things are going on. AND he's doing fine. If he weren't I wouldn't have been able to put him back to work. He has forgotten about you. Now you need to forget about him. Lets part friends okay? Shake my hand and then go with your boyfriend here to the city. You don't work here anymore."

Clarissa hesitated briefly before limply shaking Sheriff Nelson's hand and turned to leave.

Mike lingered, then reached out to shake Nelson's hand. As he did he tightened his grip and leaned toward him to say in low voice, "That was a little _too_ harsh."

Nelson whispered back "Sorry," and then pulled his hand from Mike's and fought the urge to go after Clarissa and apologize. _It was for the best_ he told himself and walked back around his desk.

Now standing next to the car Mike gathered Clarissa into his arms and held her. "It's going to be okay, baby. I promise." He said stroking her hair. Then he opened the passenger door and Clarissa got inside, readying herself for the long sad drive out of the Catskills, and away from Shasta, forever.

After almost an hour of silent introspective, undisturbed by Mike, Clarissa finally spoke, "I'm not sure I can do this. I'm not sure I can leave you too Mike. I feel like I have made the wrong decision, like my heart is being torn out."

Mike tightened his grip on her hand briefly, and then said, "You'll be ok. Change is hard. And if you are not happy in 6 months, I'll be right here, waiting for you."

* * *

Mike and Clarissa stepped off the elevator on the eleventh floor of One Police Plaza and turned toward the bullpen. Nola, Alex, and even Bobby, were waiting near Nola's desk.

"Yeah, you made it!" Nola said and Clarissa welcomed her hug. Then hugged the others in turn.

Hannah came out from his office and joined his detectives and their guest. "Logan, I need you to sign that report on my desk." He said, and Logan nodded and went to Hannah's office. "So what's the plan Bailey, you fly out tonight?"

"Yeah, with a connection in Chicago, then direct to Flagstaff."

"Is someone meeting you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah another Ranger…." Suddenly an excited bark echoed through the squad room and Clarissa's heart skipped a beat as she moved to look past Hannah. "SHASTA!" She called and the happy shepherd broke from Mike's grip and bounded across the room leaping up at Clarissa and licking her chin excitedly. As Mike walked up holding Shasta's leash, Clarissa looked at him, eyes welling up with tears of joy, "How did you do this?" Then a uneasy thought came to mind and she continued, "Is this just 'goodbye?' You have to bring him back to Sullivan County?"

Mike grinned, "No honey, he's all yours!"

Clarissa looked around at the Detectives, an expression of combined disbelief and gratitude. "How…?"

Nola handed her a coffee can with flyer taped to it. On the flyer was a picture Clarissa had given to Mike of her and Shasta and it read _'Just one dollar can help unite this Park Ranger and her K9.' "_There was one of these on the desk of every Desk Sergeant in every precinct of the NYPD for a week. We raised enough money not only to get the Sheriffs an experienced replacement for Shasta, but another pup to train."

"But my flight, I don't know if I can get him on it." Clarissa said.

Now it was Alex's turn to surprise her, "We took care of that." She said handing Clarissa a plane ticket. "He's all booked and cleared to travel."

"If I live to be a hundred I can't thank you enough." Clarissa said.

"Just send us a picture when you two get into uniform so we can put this story in the PBA newsletter." Hannah patted her shoulder, "Take care kid." He said and went back to his office.

"We should get going." Mike urged, clipping Shasta's leash to his harness.

Clarissa hugged everyone again and continued thanking them profusely, agreeing to keep in touch as she followed Mike and her beloved K9 back to the elevators.

As the trio disappeared behind the closing elevator doors Nola said sadly, "Mike's going to be miserable tomorrow."


	6. What Friends Are For

Bobby stepped off the elevators on the 11th floor and turned toward the Major Case squad room. He saw Alex was not at her desk, and looked around. Seeing her in Hannah's office he settled against her desk to wait.

Alex glanced at her watch then looked out into the bullpen. She saw Bobby and smiled. This was her favorite time of day, when Bobby would show up to take her to lunch. Now she was too pregnant for working in the field, it was usually the most interesting part of her day as well. She looked back at Hannah.

"I guess the rest of this report can wait until after lunch." He said glancing toward Bobby.

"Thanks Captain." Alex said standing to put the case file on Hannah's desk before leaving his office.

Bobby stood up as he saw Alex rise. He was amazed that though they'd been together for six months… and ten years, his heart still raced when he looked at her, especially knowing her smile was for him.

She hesitated just outside Hannah's door to answer a question from another detective, then just as Alex turned toward Bobby there came a great commotion from the hall outside interrogation room A.

Frenzied, suspect Dylan Howe kicked out at the uniformed policeman in front of him and shouldered the second into the nearest wall then burst forth in an effort to escape custody colliding with Alex at full force, knocking her into the nearest desk causing her to fall over the corner of it, hitting her head on the chair as she went down.

"Alex!" He could not get to her in time! Oblivious to all else around him, Bobby lurched forward closing the distance between them in just a few steps, and then dropped to his knees at her side. He reached out cradling her head in his palm brushing her hair back, "Alex… Alex…"

Hannah grabbed a phone and called for emergency services. Mike ran past with several other detectives and Uniforms, in pursuit of Howe. Others gathered around where Alex lay. Nola dropped down beside Bobby and not knowing how else to help just stayed with him.

Alex groaned, dazed, holding her belly. "Bobby." She said in a breathless whisper, "The babies."

"Shh," he said consolingly, "They'll be ok. You'll be ok. Just lay still, Alex." Her eyes closed as her skin paled and her body went limp. "Alex!" Bobby said anxiously. Panic rising in his chest, "Oh God, Alex…."

With what seemed like surprising quickness, emergency services arrived. "Move aside, come on make room." One emergency medical technician said pushing Bobby out of the way as two more brought a stretcher and medical bag. Nola got up and urged Bobby to his feet.

Bobby rubbed a hand over his face as he watched the EMTs work on Alex for a moment then turned and looked around the room. A wave of rage overwhelmed him and he moved deliberately toward the holding cell. This time it was Bobby's turn to move people out of his way as he went toward Howe.

Turning just in time to see Bobby enter the cell Mike said, "Stop Bobby! Don't…."

But Bobby couldn't hear or see anything but Howe at the moment, and reached out both hands wrapping them around Howe's neck and lifting him bodily, slamming him against the wall, "That was my wife, you bastard! Do you hear me! _MY WIFE!_"

Mike and the two uniforms grabbed at Bobby's arms and tried to pry him off of Howe as the blood drained from his face, and Howe turned progressively bluer, then a dangerous shade of purple before losing consciousness.

Nola squeezed herself between Bobby and Howe and reached up cupping his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. "You are no good to Alex and the babies in jail Bobby!" At the mention of 'Alex and the babies' Bobby let go of Howe and he crumpled to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"Start CPR!" Mike told the two uniforms and then assisted Nola in 'escorting' Bobby back out to the squad room.

The Chief of Detectives stood with Hannah and watched as the three detectives approached. Hannah said, "Mike hold down the fort with the Chief. Nola you're with me. Come on Bobby, let's get to the hospital."

New York Downtown hospital was barely blocks away and it took them no time at all to get to the emergency room. A nurse told them Alex was in the trauma room and the doctor was already in there with her. The OB/GYN floor had been contacted and a specialist was on the way. Security doors, complete with a hospital security guard, blocked the entrance to the trauma room so there was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

Bobby lifted his head off his forearm and looked around bleary eyed. He had dozed off again. He had no idea what time it was or even what day. The hours at Alex's bedside had turned into days and the days into a second week. He looked at Alex. She was still pale and drawn from her ordeal, but she looked at peace. A peace Bobby did not share. Residual anger at this circumstance, anxiety, and worry, were his constant companions. He barely ate, drank only sparingly, and moved from Alex's bedside only when prompted by nature's call.

Alex's steady stream of visitors occasionally convinced him to wash up. Elizabeth, Alex's sister, brought him a duffel with changes of clothes, and took his and Alex's clothes home to wash. Johnny Jr., 'J.J.' to his family, Alex's older brother brought their father Johnny to see her every morning on his way to work and picked him up every evening on his way home. Her younger brother James visited at every opportunity when he wasn't on shift at the firehouse. Nichols, Stephens, Wheeler, and Daniels came by frequently offering what comfort they could with their concern, well wishes, and offers to provide whatever Bobby needed. He needed nothing but Alex, and that they could not give him.

The Chief of D's visited along with Hannah and brought an 'emergency leave of absence' form for Bobby to sign, then surprising everyone by placing a comforting hand on Bobby's shoulder and saying, "Take as much time as you need." Whether he liked Detective Goren or not, he had known the Eames family a long time and was as saddened and concerned as anyone. Nola and Mike took turns keeping vigil with Bobby through the long, lonely nights, at least as much as their case load would allow.

One night when Mike had stayed with Bobby, he managed to take Bobby's mind off Alex for a time as he talked about Clarissa_. _

_"It just made sense to let her go, you know?" He said standing at the window and staring out at the streetlights. Bobby said nothing and Mike continued, "We've only known each other a few months. It seemed selfish to ask her to pass up a chance like that…." He turned._

_"But you're in love with her, aren't you?" _

_"Yeah, I suppose, maybe… I thought I was. I don't know. Am I? I mean wouldn't I quit this gig and go with her if I were?"_

_Bobby couldn't answer that. The closest thing to Mike's relationship with Clarissa he had ever experienced was his girlfriend in Germany, Shelley, who had gotten transfer orders six months after they had begun dating. He shrugged, uncertain of what to say._

_Mike walked around to the opposite side of Alex's bed, "I miss her though." He said sadly, and covered Alex's hand with his. "And I wish Alex would wake up, because she'd give me much better advice than you are." _

_That brought the slightest indication of a smile to Bobby's lips and he looked at Alex. Mike was right about that. "Thanks for being here Mike." He said. _

_Mike walked back over to the window and stared out it again saying. "It's what friends are for Bobby."_

Now Bobby let go of Alex's hand and stood up to stretch, and rub his face before sitting back down and taking Alex's hand again.

Nola arrived then, and looked at Alex, and then Bobby, "How is she?" She asked.

"The same. Doctor Robinson thinks she'll come around soon though. He'll be in, in the morning."

"Here," Nola said, "Drink this." She handed him a Bolthouse Farms greens vitamin boost smoothie.

He looked at the green liquid skeptically, then at Nola, about to protest. But, she wore that intimidating 'Mom' look she had perfected on her four children, so he decided to just do as he was told. When he finished it he asked, "What time is it?"

"I don't know, about three."

"In the morning?"

"Yes, 'in the morning.' " She mimicked, and went to bring the other visitor chair closer to the bed.

"Did you just come off a stakeout?" He asked.

"What is this, an interrogation?" She said annoyed. "I'll leave if you want me to."

"No, Nola. I'm sorry I'm…" He studied her a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong? Can't I visit my friend in the hospital?"

"You _look_ like something is wrong, and its three O'clock in morning…. I'm kind of good at reading people Nola, what's wrong?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she steeled herself against them, and said, "I don't wanna talk about it." Then got up and went to the window.

Bobby sighed and leaned his forehead back down on his arm squeezing Alex's hand lightly. _Please wake up soon Alex_, _everyone needs you,_ he prayed.

Nola came back and put her hand on his shoulder, "Thanks for asking Bobby," she said and sat back down.

"It's what friends are for Nola." He repeated Mike's words. And together they sat in quiet vigil the rest of the night.

* * *

It was Alex's hand twitching in his that awakened Bobby. He sat up and looked at her. Her eyelids fluttered opened, then blinked, and closed, "Bobby." The word came out in a raspy whisper."

Bobby grabbed Nola's shoulder and shook her awake. She had dozed off in the other visitor's chair. "Get the nurse!" Bobby said standing up, "Alex is waking!" Nola didn't hesitate. Bobby took Alex's hand in both of his. "I'm here Alex. I'm here." He told her.

Her eyelids were heavy but she forced them open as much as possible. She saw Bobby, blurry and unfocused, and blinked to try to clear her vision. Then slowly brought her free hand down to her belly. "They're gone, Bobby!" Alex began to cry. "Bobby, where are the babies?"

He leaned down and held her as best as he could, "No Alex, don't cry, it's ok, Alex, the babies are ok. Claire and Timothy are fine, please don't cry."

Bringing her arms around him she held on, still crying. She couldn't help it; the tears wouldn't stop, so Bobby just held her. "I want to see my babies." She told him, "Please Bobby."

Nola came back with two nurses then, and stayed out of the way as she began to call Mike, and then Johnny Eames, to tell them Alex was awake. The nurses had to cajole Alex to let Bobby go so they could do their work.

As one nurse reached for the privacy curtain to pull it, Bobby caught her hand. "You must be new. We'll wait in the hall. _Don't_ move the curtain." He told her. He didn't know if the sound still affected Alex, but in her current state he did not want to bring that memory up.

In the hall he said, "Can you go to the nursery and take a new picture of the twins with your cell phone?" He asked Nola.

"I can do better than that Bobby, they have the nanny cam right in the incubator, all I need is the password and I can access it on my smart phone. Alex can see them in real time!"

Bobby gave Nola a spontaneous hug. "Thank you!" he said, "Thank you!"

She pushed him away laughing, "Okay, okay! You big lug, let me go so I can set it up." It was understandably the first real smile she'd seen on Bobby since this ordeal had begun a week and half ago, and she wanted to see Alex smile again too. So she hurried off in the direction of the nursery ICU.

The regular night nurse came into the hall. "She needs you; she's inconsolable. It's probably a side effect of the sedatives magnifying the sense of loss at suddenly not having the twins in her womb, like waking up as an amputee. Okay Bobby? So you have to be positive for her all right? Go ahead in there now." The nurse's staff had become used to Bobby's presence. They had appreciated his unwavering devotion to Alex and had never tried to enforce the visiting hours on him. This was almost as happy a moment for them as it had been for him.

Bobby went to her and took her hand. She opened her eyes and the tears still streamed. "I'm sorry, I can't stop crying. I feel terrible…."

The nurses had raised the head of her bed somewhat, and it was easier now to hold Alex as reached his arms around her. "It's okay, let it out, Nola has gone to make it possible for you to see the twins. You'll feel better, when she comes back. Go ahead and cry, I'm not going anywhere."

Nola came back into the room and came to the opposite side of the bed. "Alex, here are the babies." She said, and Alex finally let go of Bobby. As he stood Nola leaned in and held the phone for her to see the live streaming video of Claire and Timothy.

New tears appeared, but these were happy tears, tears of relief, "Oh, they're so small, so precious. So beautiful Bobby, look."

He leaned in and watched his tiny, 24-week babies squirming in their incubation crib. A man would have to be made of stone not to be moved by the sight and Bobby had to wipe at his own tears as he stood and looked away. Then he looked at Nola, "Dammit, why didn't you tell me this was possible sooner?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't think of it." She knew he wasn't really mad, so she continued. Mike is on his way, and then I am going, I have to get to 1PP and get ready for work. I'll leave the phone with you for now, but you'll have to give it to Mike. The nurses said they'd have IT bring a monitor in here and set it up so Alex can have continuous access to the twins."

Alex was still absorbed in the sight of Claire and Timothy. Then she looked up. "Thank you Nola." She said, and then looked at Bobby. "They're together." She told him.

"Yeah, the doctor said it's called 'co-bedding.' They do it with twins when they are born premature." Bobby told her. He had visited the nursery only once, when Alex and the twins were first brought to the Maternity ward. After that Bobby was afraid to leave Alex's side, and relied on cell pone images and reports from the nurses and Alex's family. This was his first time seeing them in over a week, and now he couldn't wait to hold them.


	7. Temporary Insanity

From WiseGeek:

"Legal ethics must override personal morals for the greater good of upholding a justice system…."

* * *

Now that Alex was awake and stable, their primary neonatal nurse had offered to include Bobby in 'touch time.' Every four hours or so nurses in the NICU would attend to the needs of the preemies in their care. Properly sterilized and supervised Bobby was invited to bond with his babies by taking part in this activity. He was awed by the tininess of the twins, and would be able to hold one in each hand were they not still connected to all the tubes and wires that kept them breathing, nourished and monitored.

He was afraid of hurting them at first, they seemed so fragile, and took a lot of coaxing before he had the confidence to even touch them. He learned gradually to care for the infants, changing diapers, bathing, and gently exercising the limbs of each. But now, he looked forward to 'touch time' eagerly, only wishing Alex could share in the experience.

With her head injury and blood loss from the fall compounding the physical trauma of her emergency 'C section,' Alex would not be permitted to get out of bed for at least another week, possibly longer. In the meantime she had to be content with watching on the monitor the IT department had brought. It always brought tears to her eyes. Not just because her heart ached to be with them, but because she thought she had never seen a sight as emotionally poignant as big Bobby and their tiny twins together.

As Bobby left the NICU he encountered Hannah and to his surprise, Detective Osbourne. There were handshakes all around then Bobby said, "Here to visit with Alex, Ozzy?" He had a gut feeling there was more to Osbourne's visit than just well wishes for Alex.

"Bobby, we have some good news and some bad news." Hannah said.

"We'll give you the bad news first… give you something to look forward to." Osbourne said.

"This is about Howe, isn't it? You here to take me in Ozzy, is that the bad news?"

He scoffed, "Hardly; just a couple questions. The bad news is Captain Reynolds _strongly encourages_ you to visit Dr. Gyson again for re-assessment." Osbourne held up his hand as Bobby was about to protest, "He doesn't think you're certifiable or anything. It's just to cover your ass Bobby; get your current mental/emotional state on record since it will no doubt be brought up by Howe's attorney."

Bobby took a deep breath and looked back at Hannah. "You said there was some good news?"

"You've got a judge on your side Bobby… Judge Carver. The Chief took the security footage from the squad room CCTV to the Commissioner, who invited the DA. After viewing it they called Carver. He said there is no way criminal charges will stick; it is clearly a case of Temporary Insanity, a crime of passion at most. Civil court is Howe's best option."

"So why the questions Ozzy?" Bobby asked, mostly relieved.

"For the record, to establish your defense. The department has your back on this, Bobby." He answered.

"Ok. Lets go in the visitor's lounge." Bobby said, and left Hannah to go back to Alex's room.

The only other person in the lounge as they entered was a grade-school age boy. He looked up. "Hi Bobby." he said.

"Hi." Bobby replied, "How're your parents?"

"OK. They are with the new baby right now."

"Tell them I said 'hello.' " He said and went to the far end of the room to take a seat on a small couch near a magazine covered coffee table.

"You've been here too long." Osbourne commented as he sat across from Bobby, opening his notebook. He pulled a pen out of his pocket as he looked at Bobby. "Ok, just tell me what you remember about that day."

Bobby took a deep breath and sat back. "To be honest Ozzy, I only remember seeing Alex go down, and not being able to get to her in time to prevent her fall. After that all I remember is Nola in my face saying something about Alex and the babies. Then Hannah driving us to the emergency room."

"Well, that corroborates eyewitness interviews, and the CCTV footage. But you know what happened."

"Mike and Nola told me that night after Alex was admitted and she and the babies were stabilized. I was appalled I could do such a thing."

"And you don't remember going to the holding cell with the express intention of killing Dylan Howe?"

"No, and I can't believe I have it within me to do that."

"You have a reputation Bobby…."

"But I have never done anything like that… I mean if I was going to kill someone with my bare hands, I should think I would have done it to Brady or Gage! I distinctly remember wanting to, with both of them, but in both instances I was aware of my actions, and came to my senses. I've never blacked out like that."

"Have you ever killed anyone Bobby?"

"This is an official IA investigation, Ozzy. You know what's in my record."

"It's official until Carver holds your preliminary Hearing and dismisses this as a criminal case. Then I'll let you shred my report yourself, ok partner? Now, have you ever killed a person?"

"Last December, and a couple of other times, but always in the line of duty to defend myself or others."

As Osbourne made some notes in his notebook he said, "I don't think you have anything to worry about." Then putting the notebook away, he stood up. "As soon as you can, make an appointment with the shrink, so we can get this over with and you can get back to work and stop lolly-gagging around the hospital!"

Bobby got up, "Alright Ozzy," He said, and they went back to Alex's room.

After Hannah and Osbourne left Alex's room it was just Bobby and Johnny Eames sitting with Alex.

"So, what did Osbourne want?" Alex asked. "Was it about Howe?"

"I really wish Nola hadn't told you about that." Bobby answered evasively.

"Well she did, so please tell me what is going on."

"It's nothing, just some paper work…."

"You're being investigated by your own department, Bobby." Johnny said.

"It's not like that, Dad. It's…."

"Never mind, we can talk about it later." Alex said.

"Later?"

Yes, I want you to go home and get some rest and a decent meal." She explained.

"Yeah Bobby, it'll be at least another six hours before JJ gets here. I'll be here with Alex the whole time." Johnny added.

"I won't get any sleep, you know that. Plus, I'll miss the next touch time with the twins." Bobby said.

"But you'll be back in time for the evening session. In the meantime you could get a shower, or even a relaxing bath, and a hot meal…. Please, you've been here nearly two weeks straight. You've got to take better care of yourself; you've got a family to think of now." Alex implored.

Bobby did not want to leave the hospital. He especially did not want to go home alone. But he knew they were right. He'd been sleeping in a chair, sponge bathing, eating hospital food and take out… he needed sound sleep, a decent meal, and definitely a real shower.

"Ok." He said at last. "Call me when JJ gets here, in case I do manage to fall asleep." Then he leaned down kissed Alex goodbye, and forced himself to leave the hospital for the first time since that fateful day.

* * *

The ringing of the telephone awakened Bobby and, hardly aware of where he was, he answered groggily, "Hello?"

"You slept!" Alex said fairly astounded.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess I did." He pushed himself up and looked around. "What time is it? Is JJ there already?"

"Yes, he just arrived, and Liz too."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

"Good. I've missed you. And don't worry about eating, Liz brought you a casserole"

"Alright, see you soon. Love you, bye."

"Love you too. Goodbye." Alex said and hung up.

The family stayed until after the evening touch time. They watched the monitor with Alex, marveling at the seemingly rapid development of the preemies in only two weeks, and the now expert and delicate way in which Bobby handled their care. It was nearing 9 O'clock PM when Alex and Bobby finally found themselves alone, and she felt she could ask him about Osbourne's visit.

"Well, it was to be expected. I did almost kill a man." Bobby conceded. "What bothers me the most isn't the investigation Alex, it's having to go back to Dr. Gyson. I thought that part of my life was over."

"It's just a formality, it won't be like last time, or like when I went to her for my nightmares. She'll just evaluate you, professionally confirming what we all already know; if you had killed Howe, it would have been justifiable homicide! No court would convict you"

"Guess so. I see her Monday. And, uhm…." He looked away. "I think it's time I went back to work."

"I'm going to hate not having you around, but you're probably right. Besides, you'll need to take more time off when we all come home. There's only one thing though. You cannot spend your nights here once you've gone back to work."

"I can sleep on the weekends." He said.

"Hah!" She scoffed. "In fact, you shouldn't stay past 9 on your visits."

"Midnight." He bargained.

"9:30." She countered.

"11:30." Bobby smiled.

"Alright. Ten PM, my final offer. And maybe by next week I can help with Claire and Timothy."

"Deal." He agreed. "I wish we could just go home now."

Alex nodded. "And I think you should go home starting tonight."

"Alex…." Bobby started in protest.

"Now hear me out. We might as well get used to not being together at night, and we both need the rest. I'm tired, and even though you got some sleep today I know you still have to catch up on a lot more. And, I have to be honest, I think I will sleep better knowing you are sleeping well, and not catching cat-naps in the chair."

Accepting Alex's logic, Bobby found himself once again, and with great reluctance, leaving the hospital.

* * *

Dr. Paula Gyson received copies of the video files of Suite 1100 from the day of the Howe incident, and on Monday morning she and Bobby watched them together. Afterward he stood up, paced across the room to the window, and stared out at passers by on the street. It had been difficult to watch Alex's fall again, and to see the barbarity of his own actions.

"Tell me how you're feeling right now, Bobby?" Dr. Gyson asked.

"Furious at Howe. Disgusted with myself… I'd convict me." He sighed, and went to a chair and sat down, burying his face in hands then rubbing his temples.

"How is your relationship with Alex these days?" She asked, sitting across from him.

He looked up startled by the question. "What?"

"How is married life treating you? How are you and she getting along?"

"Fine. Why? What has that to do with anything?"

"Are you regretting starting a relationship with your former partner, getting married, changing jobs, starting a family?"

"No! Of course not, I'm happier than I have ever been!"

"Because you have finally achieved a life long dream of a happy, stable family."

"Yes. I'd live my whole life over again without changing a thing if I knew this would be the outcome."

"Reliving your traumatic and mostly unhappy childhood? Your mother's illness, your father's abandonment, her death, Declan's betrayal, your brothers death; you'd be willing to go through that all over again?"

"Yes!" Bobby said without hesitation. Confused and frustrated by her line of questioning.

"And yet your reaction to what, for all you knew, could have meant the death of Alex and your unborn children; the loss of everything that matters to you and all that you have left… surprises and disgusts you?"

"So you agree with everyone else, my actions were justified?" Bobby asked.

"Not only justified, but completely out of your control. My report will conclude you suffered a lapse of temporary insanity and were prior to the incident, and are at present, mentally competent and fit for full duty."

"Thanks, I guess." Bobby said, unable to get the images from the video out of his mind.

Listen Bobby, whether you think your actions were moral or not, ethically you have the law on your side. That is what you need to accept. For all your progress toward emotional stability, you are still your own worst enemy. If you continue to let your actions toward Howe affect you this way, you'll be back here for regular sessions. You don't want that do you?"

"No." Bobby answered and got to his feet. Dr. Gyson stood and he shook her hand saying, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Tell Captain Reynolds he'll have my report before close of business. And give Alex my best." She said.

He nodded and left her office to report back to work at IAB.


	8. Nola

Bobby encountered Mike coming out of the 1PP cafeteria as he was going in. "Hey Mike, how's it going?" He said getting his attention.

"Oh, hi Bobby. How're Alex and the twins?" Mike greeted him.

"Doing really well. I was with them this morning and I think Alex will be able to get out of bed soon and go to the nursery."

"That's great. I am glad she's doing so well. You're back to work now?"

"Yeah. About time don't you think? How about you and Nola, what are you two up to?"

"Nothing at the moment. In fact she hasn't come to work in days. Has she been to the hospital lately?"

"No, I don't think so. Alex hasn't mentioned it. Is she out sick?" Bobby had walked to the coffee machine and was filling a cup.

"I haven't actually spoken to her. She called Hannah Thursday morning and said she needed to use some sick days. We didn't have a case so he OK'd it and since then I have been assisting on the other teams."

"You haven't called her?" Bobby asked.

"I've tried. She's not taking my calls. Either Jake answers and say's she indisposed, or there's no answer at all. Once I got one of their kids on the phone, one of the little ones I think, and he said something about them going to 'grandmas.' Then Jake took the phone and said they were kind of busy and I should call back later."

"That is strange, Mike. Have you gone by her house?" Bobby paid for his coffee and they left the cafeteria.

"I haven't had a chance really. I have been doing stakeouts for Wheeler and Daniels at night, and working half days with Nichols and Stephens. That only leaves me so much sleeping and eating time. Maybe if Alex called from the hospital. Maybe she could get through."

"Yeah, I'll call her and ask her to try. If she has no luck, maybe we can go over to Nola's this evening. Think you'll have time?"

"I'll make time. What do you think is going on Bobby?"

"She's probably just ill Mike, like she said." Bobby hoped aloud. "Give me a call later when you get done with work. I'll meet you here."

"Alright." Mike said. "See you later." They parted ways and Bobby headed for Captain Reynolds office.

* * *

"Welcome back." Captain Reynolds said, as Bobby entered. "How's the family?"

"Very well, thank you." Bobby answered, "and thanks for the time off Captain."

"Of course. Glad to have you back. My motto here in IAB is 'family first.' I've seen too many cops' families torn apart by the job. We don't have the same kind of stressors here as most divisions, no need to work my detectives to the bone. So you, or Alex, or the twins need anything, say the word… you know you get 'paternity leave' too right? When the babies come home you get more time off, and it doesn't count against your yearly vacation time."

"Much as I like my work, I am really looking forward that Captain." Bobby said honestly.

"Have a seat." Reynolds said. "How did it go with Dr. Gyson?" He asked.

"As expected; temporarily insane but fit for full duty. She said you'd have her official report before day's end."

"Excellent. You know I can't put you on a case until this business with Howe is cleared up, right?" Bobby nodded. "But, I do still need you around here, there's a lot of desk work to be done, research, paperwork, guest lectures at the Academy if you're interested?"

"Okay Captain."

"Alright, go see Osbourne, he'll update you on your case."

* * *

Alex got the same results as Mike had when she called Nola. She tried both her cell phone and the house phone. The cell phone went straight to voice mail, and Jake answered the house phone. _Nola was resting, and could not come to the phone_. Now Bobby and Mike went up the walk to the front door of the modest Astoria town home of the Falacci family.

Mike was raising his fist to knock a second time when the inner door opened and Jake stared out at them noticeably surprised. "Oh, hey guys, uh now's not a good time."

As if to validate that statement, Trevor wrapped himself around Jake's leg, "Daddy, you promised!" He whined.

"We just need to speak to Nola for a minute." Mike told him.

"Sorry, she's… uh, she's resting." Jake said. From an inside room came the escalating sounds of a youthful argument, and Jake glanced over his shoulder.

"Really, it'll just take a second." Mike said reaching for the handle of the screen door.

"Hey you can't just barge in here!" Jake protested.

Bobby put a hand on Mike's shoulder, "We're not." He told Jake.

"You can't come in Mike!" Nola's voice came from the upstairs landing. "I have chicken pox. Didn't you tell me you've never had chicken pox?"

Mike looked up at her but she was silhouetted in the darkened upstairs hallway. He pulled the screen door open.

Jake moved in front of Mike. Bobby tightened his grip on Mike's shoulder, holding him in place. Jake called over his shoulder at the squabbling children, "Cleo, take Leonard to the kitchen! Tara, come and get Trevor!" Then he turned back to Mike, ready for a confrontation.

"Let me see Nola's cell phone." Bobby said, drawing Jake's attention back to him.

"What?" Jake said. Then looked skeptically at Mike.

"We're not coming in Jake, just get the cell phone." Bobby insisted.

Jake moved away from the door and reached into a drawer in an end table. He came back and handed Bobby the phone. "One of the kids broke it." He said.

Bobby looked at it and saw a crack in the display screen. "Nola promised to send me the video she took of the twins." He said, as he depressed the power button and the phone began to boot up. "Call Alex, Nola." He said. "She's worried about you. You haven't visited her in a while." Then he stepped to the open door and reached past Jake to toss the phone up the stairs to Nola.

Nola caught it. "Okay." She said.

"See ya Jake." Bobby said and drew Mike back away from the door.

Jake closed the door and Mike turned to follow Bobby back down the walk. "Bobby!" He said. At the car Bobby turned to look at Mike. "He's holding her captive in there!"

"Nola, captive? Really Mike? She'd shoot her way out." He walked around to the driver's side and Mike opened the passenger door and got in the car.

"Listen Bobby," Mike began as Bobby started the car and pulled away from the curb. "My first partner on Staten Island, 'Slim,' called in sick one day when I'd been on the job for only about a month. Nobody thought much about it at first, then after a few days when no one had heard from him and he wasn't answering his phone, people started to worry. Finally the Captain sent a patrol car to his house. The patrol officers knew something was off as soon as they arrived, newspapers piling up, mail piling up, and this incredible smell. You know, that smell of death that you get used to after you've seen enough crime scenes? Anyway, sure enough they got into the house and found the whole family, dead. Slim had killed his wife, kids, and himself. Coroners report put time of death as the same day Slim had called in sick." Mike looked at Bobby, "So you can see why I get a little nervous when my partner doesn't show up to work for several days without explanation."

"Come with me to see Alex. Maybe by the time we get there Nola will have called her." Bobby said, understanding Mike's worry.

* * *

Mike greeted Alex with hug. "Sorry I haven't been by in a while." He said.

"It's okay." She told him.

Bobby sat in the visitor's chair and asked, "Has Nola called you?"

"Yeah, I just hung up with her, she's going to come by later tonight."

"So," Mike said, "No 'chicken pox' after all. Did she say what time she was coming by?"

"After the kids are in bed, which I guess means about 9 or 10."

"Wanna wait?" Bobby asked.

"Yes I do! I'll call Wheeler and tell her I'll take the midnight shift on the stakeout"

* * *

Nola had not showed up by 10, and Mike and Bobby waited as long as possible before they had to leave to get Mike to his stakeout on time. Alex decided she would give it until midnight before she gave up on Nola's visit, so she was glad when Nola finally showed up after eleven. Nola greeted Alex and steeled herself for Alex's first question.

"What happened?" Alex asked, staring at the mostly faded but still noticeable bruise under Nola's left eye.

"Well Alex, I'm here because I am finally ready to talk. But, before I explain this, I need to go back to the beginning, before we became friends."

Alex pressed the button on the panel to raise the head of her bed into a sitting position. "I'm glad. We've been worried about you. I hope you don't mind, but I told Mike I'd text him if you showed up."

"He won't come here will he?"

"No, he's on a stakeout. He waited for you as long as he could."

"Sure then, I don't mind." Nola said and sat down, and patiently waited until Alex had sent the text. Then, taking a deep breath she said, "As you know, a little more than 8 months ago Jake lost his job. We had already begun dipping into our savings when Hannah called me to come back to Major Case…. I had left MCS in the first place because Jake had asked me to. He said it took me away from home too much, that he spent more time with the children than he did with me." Alex nodded and she continued, "Although we needed the pay raise, I told Hannah I'd need to discuss it with my husband, and I'd let him know by the end of the day. I decided to go home for lunch to talk it over with Jake, and walked in on him and another woman." Nola paused as Alex stared, stunned and speechless.

Taking another deep breath… the memory still pained her, Nola continued. "I was devastated of course, and went back to work in shock, but had enough presence of mind to call Hannah and tell him I'd report to Major Case as soon as my current case was completed. Anyway I didn't really know what to do, so went and stayed with my mother until I could figure things out, visiting with the kids as much as I could after work and whatever weekend days we had off. And I went out to the clubs and bars as much as possible determined to drink away the image of what I'd walked in on, and to pay back Jake with a fling of my own…."

"Like that night at Jimmy's, and when we met at Solo." Alex surmised.

"Yes, and yes. But I could never go through with the 'fling' part of my plan. I'm proud of myself for that, but I evolved into Mike's drinking buddy. Meanwhile, Jake kept apologizing every chance he got, and begging me to come home. He had said it was a one time thing that would never happen again, etcetera, etcetera. Thing is eventually I realized why the woman had looked so familiar. She was the wife of Jake's boss, the Foreman on the last job he'd been working. They had been seeing each other for some time, and that was both why he lost his job, _and_ why he has not been able to find work since. His Foreman pretty much black-balled him. It's also why we are living hand to mouth and the kids have to go without at school. I pointed that out to him, and that's when I found out the root of it all…."

Alex was actually leaning forward now, listening with great anticipation. She was astounded that all this had been going on in Nola's life since before they had even become friends. She felt she was finally beginning to understand Nola for the first time.

"Jake finally told me, in a loud, angry rant, that he never would have slept with that other woman if I wasn't sleeping with my partner!"

"What? Which partner? Surely not Mike."

"Yup. He thinks Mike and I have had some kind of on again, off again relationship since my first hitch with MCS."

"Did he say what gave him that idea?" Alex asked.

"Not in so many words, but however the seed of suspicion first planted itself in his mind, it was cultivated by the long and unpredictable hours at Major Case, and maybe how well Mike and I work as a team. In any case, becoming Mike's drinking buddy didn't help. And though I finally agreed to come home after Bishop stabbed me, primarily for the sake of the children, I have not been able to convince Jake that he is wrong."

Alex sighed as she leaned back against her pillows. "So now's the part when you tell me how you got that shiner, right?"


	9. Back on the Job

"The Shiner. Yeah, about that." Nola began. "Please believe me when I say it was an accident." Alex didn't say anything, but Nola could see the skepticism in her eyes. "I know, I know, that's what all battered women say, '_it was an accident; he didn't mean it; it'll never happen again_.' But in all the month's you've known me, did you ever get the impression I was in an abusive relationship?"

"No, I guess not." Alex admitted, "but I never knew your marriage was falling apart either, until recently. You are very good at keeping people out of your business."

"Maybe, but this really was an accident, which is why I did not go to work. I knew everyone, especially Mike, would assume the worst, and want to confront Jake."

"So how did this _accident_ happen?" Alex asked.

"We were arguing, as usual. After I had agreed to come back home Jake changed. He stopped begging forgiveness and apologizing, and became resentful, cold, and detached. I finally had enough of his alternating false accusations about me and Mike, and silent treatment. The atmosphere at home had become unbearably oppressive. I finally told him I couldn't live like this anymore and that if things didn't change I was leaving again. So he told me to go ahead back to my mother's house. I told him I was taking the kids with me! He grabbed the keys off the entry table, and said '_over his dead body!_' Then walked into the other room. So I followed him telling him that if it was a divorce that he wanted he'd lose the kids in court anyway, and as I reached to grab the keys from his hand, he spun around throwing his hands up… I guess to debate who'd win in divorce court… and the solid brass 'Empire States Building' souvenir fob hit me."

Alex narrowed her eyes as she considered what Nola had said. "They don't make those things out of brass, Nola."

"They did back in the old days. It's been in Jake's family since who knows when. He inherited it from his grandfather. Anyway, Jake is left-handed and if he had taken a swing at me the bruise would be under my right eye. That's the truth Alex. In fact after it happened was the first time Jake has been nice to me since my stitches healed last year…." She could tell Alex was still undecided. "Look I would lie to Mike and Bobby, but I wouldn't lie about something like this to you. That's why I need you to tell Mike about this, and convince him that it was an accident. Will you do that for me?"

"Okay, Nola. But one more mysterious bruise, and Jake is going to seriously regret it. Meanwhile, how do I explain why you didn't take any calls?"

"Hard as this may be to believe, Alex, I find it difficult to lie, especially to my friends. There was no way I could've convinced Mike I was sick, or that nothing was wrong, if I had spoken to him on the phone. And, one of the kids _did_ break my cell phone. Or cracked the screen at any rate. The battery must also have dislodged, because before Bobby turned it on, neither Jake nor I could get it working."

"Alright. How much of all of this can Mike know? I mean, you haven't told him anything yet have you?"

"As little as possible, but as much as you need to, to convince him that everything is fine and Jake did not give me this shiner."

"But everything is not fine, Nola." Alex reminded her.

"We'll work it out, you'll see." Nola looked at her hands in her lap. Even she didn't seem certain of that truth.

* * *

Bobby let out a long sigh of relief as Judge Ronald Carver banged his gavel on his final ruling in Bobby's defense against the charges brought by Dylan Howe's attorney. '_Case dismissed_.' He had said.

Howe's lawyer stopped by the defense table and said, "See you in Civil Court, Detective!" Then stalked out of the courtroom while the Bailiff took Howe back to the holding cells.

"Well, that's over with. Feel better Detective?" Carver said coming down from the Bench.

Bobby came around the table and shook his hand. "Thanks _Judge_ Carver." He said. "I don't suppose you sit civil cases too do you?"

Carver smiled, "No sorry, but you'll probably win in Civil Court too. If it even gets that far. I told Howe that if he didn't drop his vendetta against you, I'd increase the charges against him in his own case, from second degree Escape with one count of third degree Assault and two counts of Reckless assault of a child to: first degree Escape, Assault against a Police Officer, and two counts of Assault in the first degree. On top of his original crime, he'd be looking at over 75 years in prison."

Bobby shifted his weight uncomfortably and said, "Uhm, I was going to ask about that. Actually I was going to ask if you would reduce his charges, maybe three counts of reckless endangerment?"

"Are you kidding? He almost killed your family!"

"Yeah and I almost killed him. Look Judge, if I can convince him to drop the civil case, would you be willing to reduce the charges?"

"Ahem." Bobby's attorney cleared his throat to get their attention. "By what means do you expect to convince Howe to drop the case? You're not even allowed to talk to him. You got some friends on the inside to do the _convincing_ for you?"

"Not hardly." He turned back to Carver, "I also need permission to talk to him Judge, without attorneys, not as a cop, but as a private citizen, man to man. With any other witnesses he wants, even the warden himself, if necessary."

Carver studied Bobby. "At least this time you're asking permission." He said remembering the past when Bobby was inclined to take such matters into his own hands. "Tell you what, if Howe agrees to it, you'll have my permission. And, if he drops the civil case, I'll reduce his charges."

* * *

Twenty-four hours later Bobby entered a private room off the Rikers Island court pens where Dylan Howe was awaiting trial. Seeing Bobby for the first time since the incident Howe got involuntarily to his feet and backed up. He began to feel agreeing to meet with the Detective had been a mistake.

Bobby moved to the opposite side of the room and sat down. The only other person in the room was a Priest. _Interesting choice of witnesses_ Bobby thought to himself. "Please Mr. Howe have a seat." Bobby said, putting his hands on top of his leather organizer, to appear less threatening.

"I'd rather stand, thanks." Howe said. Bobby saw that he was un-cuffed, and wondered what the Priest thought about that. Then again, Howe's original crimes were Breaking and Entering, and Robbery. He was not a violent felon. "So what do you want?" Howe asked him.

"I'd like to start by apologizing for assaulting you." Bobby began. Howe stared at him suspiciously. "I'm sorry." Bobby said simply.

Howe began to relax. "I'm sorry too. For what happened to your wife and all. It's just… I'm claustrophobic and the thought of going to prison… well, I panicked. I just wanted to get away, you know?" As he spoke he moved slowly to the table and sat across from Bobby.

"Sure, I understand." Bobby said. He unzipped the organizer in front of him and began to pull 8 x 10 evidence photos from that terrible day. He put them down between himself and Howe, facing Howe so the other man could see them. First the ones of the incredible and dramatic bruising of Howe's neck caused by the strangle hold Bobby had, had on him, then followed with pictures of Alex lying in her hospital bed in her induced coma, hooked to the machine that monitored her vitals, the I/V, and the oxygen. Then he placed pictures of the twins taken immediately after they were placed into the incubator, impossibly small and fragile in appearance, and connected to all the apparatus that sustained their lives once they were prematurely removed from their mother's womb.

Dylan Howe stared at the pictures. His expression revealed the impact they had on him. He scowled disturbed by the images, and as he looked at them one after the other his brow furrowed deeper and deeper until he looked up at Bobby, a gamut of emotions working behind his eyes. "Why are you showing me this?" His voice came out barely above a whisper.

"I think you'd agree that we both made terrible mistakes that day wouldn't you?" Bobby asked in answer.

"Yes." Howe said weakly and looked away, still scowling sadly, struggling with his emotions.

"I've already asked Judge Carver to have the DA reduce the charges against you pertaining to my family." Howe looked at him in surprise. "They have to charge you with something because the injuries you caused were rendered in an escape attempt, and carry their own charges. But your lawyer can explain to you just how significant a reduction it will be. All I ask is that you drop your civil suit against me. If it were just me alone, I wouldn't much care, but the financial burden you'll be placing on my family will be difficult, if not impossible, to manage."

"Yes, of course. I'll drop the suit immediately. Father Shea," He addressed the Priest for the first time, "Will you tell my lawyer, please?" The Priest nodded. Howe got up then, "I'm sorry." He repeated, before going to the door and banging on it, "Guard!" He called, suddenly very eager to get out of the room, and away from those pictures.

Bobby collected the pictures slowly and watched as a Corrections Officer opened the door and escorted Howe out of the room. Then he stood and put the pictures back into his organizer and zipped it up.

Father Shea stood too, "Curious, but effective plea, Detective." He said and left Bobby alone in the room.

Bobby sank down into a chair, feeling a tremendous weight lifted off of his shoulders. His conscience somewhat soothed, he could go to Captain Reynolds and tell him he was ready to get back on the job!

* * *

Mike stood as he saw Nola coming toward her desk. It took all of his will power not to ask about the bruise. It helped that it was hardly visible anymore, but since his conversation with Alex, he had wanted to talk to Nola about it. "Welcome back. How are you feeling?" He greeted.

"I'm fine Mike, thanks for asking." She replied.

"You're back just in time. Hannah has something for us."

"Good, I was bored at home." Nola left her things on her desk and went with Mike to Hannah's office.

Hannah handed them a preliminary report he'd had on his desk, and got right down to business. "An arts and antique dealer in midtown. There were hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of goods stolen right through the display window last night. Homicide and Uniformed police are still on the scene, one victim too. Think the body is already with the M.E. though. Any questions?" They shook their heads. "Good. Get to it." He finished and Mike and Nola left his office.

The drive to the crime scene was the quietest drive Mike and Nola had ever had. Neither of them spoke. As much as Alex had explained to him the day before, she had left him with more questions than answers. On the other hand Alex had impressed upon him the importance of not pressuring Nola into talking about it before she was ready. He pulled the car up to the curb across from the arts and antique dealer storefront. They got out of the car and crossed the street to stand in front of, and stare at the display window.

"Wow," Nola said. Most of the display window had been cut out and placed in one large glass sheet in front of the adjoining storefront. There were still uniformed police on the scene, a CSU team, and one Homicide Detective who was conferring with one of the uniformed police. Mike and Nola entered and walked carefully through the crime scene to assess the situation.

Having seen all there was to see they walked back through to the lobby where the owner, an older distinguished looking woman, sat on a low settee with her assistant, a middle aged man, standing loyally behind her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm Detective Logan, this is my partner Detective Falacci, we're with Major Case. You are…." He waited for their reply.

"I am Madam Rousseau. This is my gallery. We've already given our statement to that other detective."

"And you, Monsieur…?" Mike asked the man behind Madam Rousseau.

"It's _Mister_. Mr. Gerard, Maurice. I am Madam's Curator, Majordomo, Assistant… whatever she needs me to be. Call me Maurice."

"Okay Maurice, come with me." Mike said, and took him outside to question him further, leaving Nola to handle 'Madam.' "Tell me about what happened here." He told Maurice as they stopped at the curb, out of the way of the CSU team's path to their vehicle.

"I don't know. I came in this morning and I found it just as you did. Then I called Madam, and she came over immediately." Maurice replied.

"And the victim, the body taken by the Medical Examiner. What can you tell me about that." Mike had taken out his notebook and began to write pertinent details.

"I don't know. It was a body. I called the police and they came and took it away."

"Was it someone in your employ?"

"No. I don't know. A man I never saw before. A lowlife I assume, from his scruffy appearance."

"Scruffy? You mean other than his being dead?"

"I don't mean to be insensitive Detective, but he did not look like the sort that frequented a gallery like Madam's." Maurice said.

Mike sighed, it was going to be one of those kind of cases...


	10. Stalemate

Mike and Nola spent the rest of the morning and into the early afternoon interviewing potential witnesses and collecting video footage from the security cameras in and around the Rousseau Gallery.

Meeting up at their vehicle Mike said, "I'm starving."

"Yeah, so am I. I think we have as much evidence as we're going to get from here."

"I know a deli about 4 blocks away, unless you'd rather eat someplace else."

"Nope, sounds good." Nola replied, and got into the car.

Lunch was a quiet meal as they ate, absorbed in their own thoughts. Nola caught Mike watching her a few times and could tell he wanted to ask her about her 'sick days.' She didn't really want to discuss it; feeling all talked out after her conversation with Alex, but decided it would be best to get it over with. "Go ahead and ask, Mike." She said at last.

He studied her a moment, then sat back and said, "Ok, how are things at home, Nola?"

"Fine."

"And the kids, how are they?" He continued.

"The kids are fine too."

"And Jake, he's fine too?"

"Yes Mike, everyone is just fine." Nola insisted.

"Good then there'll be no more mysterious absences?"

"What _mysterious absence_? I called Hannah."

"Yeah, you called _Hannah_."

"I knew he'd tell you."

"Gee, thanks." Mike said sardonically. "I thought we were more than just co-workers Nola, I thought we were _partners_; maybe even friends!"

"We are friends Mike!"

"And Alex, and Bobby, are they your friends too?"

"Of course they are."

"So, that's how you treat friends, cut them out of your life? I don't know about Bobby and Alex, but I don't need a friend like that." Mike knew his words were harsh, but he had been through so many partners over the years, he must hold some kind of record. And if cornered, he would have to admit he was still feeling the heartache of Clarissa's departure. He simply could not invest any more of his emotions on uncertain or one-sided relationships. He cared too much about Nola already; the effect her actions had, had on him made that clear.

Nola made a futile effort to mask the hurt in her eyes, the fear that she'd lost Mike's friendship for good. "I didn't want to stress you guys," She explained lamely, "And if I had shown up for work with a black eye, you would have thought the worst." He didn't look convinced. "I'm sorry, Mike, okay?"

"For now. But honestly Nola, if I ever have to go to your house again to find out if you are alright it'll take more than Jake to keep me from coming inside." Mike proceeded then to tell Nola about his partner on Staten Island just as he had related the story to Bobby.

"I really am sorry Mike, I had no idea." Nola said, sickened by the horrific tale of Slim and his ill-fated family. "I promise I will not cut you out of my life again. It's just that…" she took a steadying breath, "Just knowing that I have your friendship, and that Alex and Bobby are there for me too, gives me the strength to deal with my problems at home."

Mike could tell that Nola was not used to relying on others, and it was a major compromise for her to open up to him. He sensed that if they dwelled any further on this topic, things might get awkward between them. "Okay, lets get back to work then." He said and got up from the table."

They paid their bill and this time as Mike drove back to 1PP, Nola seemed her normal talkative self, and they discussed the information they had gleaned from their witness interviews. They were still talking when they entered Rogers' office.

"Four went in, three came out?" She repeated Nola's words. "Then this is probably number four." She indicated the cadaver on her exam table.

"Is that the body from our crime scene?" Mike asked.

"The gallery? Yes." Rogers said. "Electrocution. The current entered here through his hand." She showed them the electric burn. "Did you notice any damaged power panels, breaker boxes, or bare wiring within the gallery?"

"In the back, in the store room." Nola said. "The alarm panel looked like it had shorted out."

"Well, it would take some time to die from electric shock at a panel like that. His accomplices would have had to watch him die and offer no assistance." Rogers commented.

"More for everyone with one less share to split." Mike said. "Did you get prints?"

"Forensics is doing facial recognition. Like a real pro his fingerprints were obscured. Anyway, tox screens are negative and all injuries are consistent with the electrocution. I'll have my final report before you leave today. Anything else?"

"Nothing. We'll head for Forensics and see if they have an I.D. yet. Thanks Rogers." Mike said and he and Nola left.

* * *

Finally getting to spend time with the twins turned out to be a mixed blessing for Alex. At last being with her babies, after all they had been through, gave her immense joy and contentment. But the hours apart from them were long and lonesome. It always helped to have company, though she did not get visitors as often now that she was thoroughly on the mend. Her father was with her most days, arriving after lunch and staying until Bobby arrived in the evenings. That was Alex's favorite time of day; the twins had graduated to something called 'Kangaroo care' where she and Bobby were actually permitted to hold them, skin to skin. This stage promoted a deeper bonding and, some believed, faster development. At these sessions each could tend to only one infant, switching at the next session. This allowed for Timothy and Claire to get to know both their parents separately and prevent detrimental overstimulation of their newly developing sensory systems that their underdeveloped brains could not process.

This evening Mike and Nola arrived with Bobby. "We're actually still waiting on an I.D. for the body found at the crime scene." Nola told Alex as they discussed this latest case.

"They're checking Interpol, thinking maybe he was a newly arrived international criminal." Mike added.

"So you have no leads whatsoever?" Alex asked.

"Aside from the body," Mike explained, "It was a very clean crime scene. But I'm going back to 1PP tonight to look over some of the security camera footage. Maybe I'll find us a lead we can follow in the morning."

"Enough shop talk, I'm hungry." Nola said, "When's dinner around this place Alex?"

"Mine should arrive any minute. But the cafeteria won't be serving much longer, so you should get down there now."

"Mike and I will go. What do you want Nola?" Bobby asked.

"Anything that doesn't include brown gravy."

"Ok, well that makes it simple. Come on Mike." Bobby said and they left the room.

Nola sat in a visitor's chair, "So how are you doing Alex, when are they going to let you go home?"

"I'm doing well, not up and running around yet, but feeling much better. I might be able to go home next week. Though… I'm really going to miss being here with the twins. It will be several more weeks before the Doctor lets them come home. They have to be able to eat and breathe without the machines first. Still, I'll be with Bobby, and I am looking forward to that. It seems like forever since I was home."

Just then the nurse came in with Alex's dinner tray and set it down. "Chicken and rice today Alex, and a fruit cup for desert!"

"Thanks Janie." Alex said as Janie left to deliver dinner to her other patients.

"So are you and Jake getting along better now?" Alex left her food tray covered, waiting to eat when Bobby and Mike returned.

"Well, seemed kind of like a stalemate when I left for work this morning. No more arguing at least. By the way, I wanted to ask you before Mike gets back, what exactly did you tell him about my 'sick days?'"

"As little as possible, like you said, and only that you had an unsightly bruise that you did not want to be misconstrued. Also, that he should not pester you about it."

"So you didn't tell him anything about Jakes affair, the arguments, or his jealousy of Mike?" Nola was surprised.

"Not my place to tell, Nola. I do think he has a right to know more, but he should hear it from you, not me or Bobby."

"What'd you tell Bobby?"

"Nothing. He's pretty good at figuring things out for himself though."

"Speaking of which, what's going on with the situation concerning Dylan Howe?"

"That's all behind us now. The criminal charges were dismissed and Bobby convinced Howe to drop the civil suit. He's back on the job but somewhat bored. Even though he's finally off probationary status, his first solo task is reviewing the adjudications of offenses investigated by officer supervisors."

"How droll! Definitely less stress, and he has to start somewhere. Probably the others have seniority until another new guy shows up." Nola reasoned.

When Bobby and Mike returned from the cafeteria with dinner the four friends ate together and kept the conversation light, talking about anything but work. Including arranging the twins Christening ceremony that would officially designate Mike and Nola as their Godparents. By the time they finished their dinners it was time for Alex and Bobby to visit Claire and Timothy. Mike and Nola watched briefly through the observation window, marveling at how much the twins had grown, then left the hospital. Mike headed back to MCS and Nola went home to her family.

* * *

Mike had been staring at the video monitors for hours. His eyes burned, his neck and back ached from the wheeled stool he'd been sitting on and his mind felt numb from the tedious task of fast forwarding, rewinding, and slow motioning of the scenes in and around the Rousseau Gallery. He hadn't even realized he had begun to doze off when his cell phone rang and startled him awake.

"Logan." He said flipping his phone open as he glanced at the clock over his shoulder and saw just how long he'd been at it.

Clarissa's voice came to him across the miles, "Hi Mike, I hope I didn't wake you but Shasta and I just got back from our first search and rescue assignment. I'm sorry I haven't called but we've been out of cell phone range."

"It's ok, I understand. It's just so good to hear your voice. Was the rescue successful?"

"Yes. The campers were lost but did a remarkable job of surviving. They're being treated for exposure and minor injuries but they're fine."

"So much has gone on since we last spoke…." Mike told Clarissa everything that had happened with Alex, Bobby, and Nola. "I just wish you were here." He ended, feeling intensely lonely.

"Wow, I wish I were there too. I can't imagine the particular kind of hell Alex and Bobby went through. And I am very sorry to hear things at home have not improved for Nola. I feel like I've abandoned my friends."

"No. Don't think that. We don't think it. We just miss you… _I_ miss you." She was quiet and he didn't want her to feel bad so he continued, "_And_ Shasta." He heard her giggle.

"Do you think you'll be able to visit us out here this summer?" He could tell she missed him as much, and that gave him some comfort.

"Yes, I still plan to visit. Probably after the Christening." He assured her. To Mike's surprise a call waiting tone interrupted their call. "Are you getting another call?" He asked.

"No that's your phone." She told him.

Mike moved the phone away from his ear and looked at the display, then put it back to his ear. "Hey, it's Nola. Can I call you back?" He asked. Knowing how late it was, it worried him that Nola should be calling him now.

"Sure." Clarissa replied.

Mike selected the 'accept' option on his phone and said, "Nola?"

"Mike! Mike! He took them! He did it, he took the kids!" Nola sobbed hysterically into the phone, "He left a note…."

"Where are you Nola? Are you at home? I'll be right over!"

"Yes, I'm at home. Hurry up… I don't know what I'm going to do, I thought I could handle this, Mike, that I could just get a flight to Erie…I can't get a flight, Mike, I have to drive to Erie and he took the car too! Jake's not answering his phone, his parents aren't answering their phone…."

"Don't do anything Nola, until I get there, I'm on my way. Tell me you won't do anything until I get there!"

"Okay, okay." She began to calm down. "I'll wait for you, but _hurry_!"


	11. Custodial Interference

Mike signed their unmarked car out from the motor pool again and lights flashing, siren blaring drove hell bent for leather toward Nola's house. He sped north up the FDR and across the Queensboro Bridge. Then made his way as safely and quickly as possible through the residential streets of Astoria to come to a screeching halt in front of Nola's town home. Siren off since exiting the highway, Mike left the lights flashing and got out of the car to run up the walkway to her door. He pulled open the screen door and banged soundly on the inner door. He waited a moment and when she still didn't answer he banged again.

"Nola! Nola! It's Mike, open up!" He said as loud as he dared in this late hour. She still didn't answer and he banged again, calling out to her. Finally he backed away from the door, and down the steps looking up at the windows overhead to see if she was there.

"Pst. Pst. Hey sonny, over here." A tiny old woman stood at the screen door of the next apartment.

Mike stepped over the decorative garden fence that separated the narrow strips of lawn between their walkways, and approached the old lady's door. "I'm sorry if I woke you Ma'am. My name is Logan, I'm looking for my friend Nola."

"Nonsense sonny, I'm Adele, most people just call me 'Granny.' I seldom sleep. I don't have anything better to do than sit at the window watching what the neighbors are up to. Sometimes I doze off, but tonight I saw your friend Nola leave. Not ten minutes ago. You just missed her. Something's going on isn't it? All I ever hear is arguing coming from next door, and I'm half deaf! Her and that useless husband of hers; yup, she just left, just like him this morning. He packed the kids into the car with a bunch of suitcases and off he went."

"How did Nola leave, taxi?" He asked. Hoping her answer would be short and to the point.

"Yup. Like I said, I'm half deaf, but I heard her say, _YES, PENNSYLVANIA_! I'm not sure what he said to that but then she showed the cabbie her badge and I guess it worked because she got in and he drove off… whats a cab ride to Pennsylvania cost nowadays anyway? I got a taxi to Times Square for two bits when I was young lady. Bet them days are over, hmm?"

"Yeah, I bet." Mike agreed. "Thanks, Adele. You've been a great help but I have to go now." Mike trotted back down the walkway and got into the car. He couldn't believe Nola had left! And even more unbelievable was that she intended to take a taxi to Erie Pennsylvania! He had to get to her, and knew that the most direct route for the Taxi would be to pick up I-80 on the other side of Fort Lee. As he drove in that direction he opened up his cell phone and dialed 411.

"_Information. What city and state?" _An automated voice asked.

"Live operator." Mike said.

"Information. City and state please." A live operator came on the line.

"I am in a high speed pursuit and I need you to connect me to the New Jersey State Trooper station nearest to Fort Lee."

"One moment please." The operator said.

"NJSP Dispatch, Hudson County division. What's your emergency?" Mike heard a moment later.

"This is Detective Mike Logan of the NYPD Major Case Squad. I am requesting permission to progress at pursuit speed through your jurisdiction. I have an out of state emergency in Western Pennsylvania."

"Will you be requiring a Trooper escort?"

"Negative. Unless your Troopers are bored."

"Security PIN?" The Dispatcher asked needing this information to verify Logan's identity over the phone.

"4950." He answered, wishing she'd hurry up since he wasn't far from Fort Lee.

"Stand by."

Logan didn't bother to slow as he crossed into Fort Lee. He had high hopes his request was going to be approved. But before she came back on the line he saw flashing lights in his rear view mirror. "Damn!" He said out loud, "Come on lady get back on the line!" He said into his phone. It didn't matter; he would not slow unless she came back with a denial, even though his cruiser could not possibly outrun a Trooper's Interceptor.

"Detective, color, make and model you are driving?"

"Brown, Ford, Crown Vic." Logan said.

"Okay, you're cleared through to the border at Stroudsburg, Pennsylvania. Please drive safely!" The dispatcher disconnected the line.

Mike saw the flashing lights disappear from his rear view mirror and let out a sigh; now to find Nola and the taxi. The late night traffic thinned out as Mike neared Paterson, and it made it easier to watch for a lone NYC checker cab that would more than likely be doing the speed limit since Troopers were notoriously hard on out of state taxi's. Just through Paterson now Mike finally saw what he'd been looking for, the distinctive rectangle lights of an 80s model sedan. He maneuvered deftly behind it.

Although the taxi had already begun to slow, Mike toggled the police radio to PA and said into the mic, "Pull over!" Once stopped, he wasted no time getting out of the car, running up to Nola's door, and pulling it open. "Get out!" He told her and moved aside as she obeyed without argument, but kept her eyes on him. He watched her as she moved to the front of their cruiser and waited.

Mike walked over to the driver's window. "What's the fare?"

"Am I in trouble officer?" The cabbie asked, his hands gripping the steering wheel for dear life, as he wondered what he had done wrong.

"Is your meter rigged?" Mike asked.

"No sir! I run an honest hack here, I swear! Call any taxi stand in the city, $54.00 is legit for this distance."

Mike pulled out his wallet and counted out the fare. Including tip it came to $65.00 and he handed it to the cabbie. "Alright, take it easy getting back to the city." He told him and backed away. If the cabbie thought this was the strangest fare he'd ever picked up he didn't say anything about it, but drove off glad to be away from these two crazy cops.

Nola stood as Mike approached her. "Mike, I'm sorry…." She began.

"Are you out of your fucking mind Nola! You're SORRY? I suppose you have a thousand dollars to pay for cab fare to Erie, Pennsylvania! All you had to do was wait for me! What were you thinking?" Mike paused in his rant and stared at her.

There were tears in her eyes as she looked at him, "I was thinking of getting to my kids."

"And you were just going to stiff the cabbie? At that distance it's a class E felony Nola!" Mike took her by the upper arm and led her to the back door of the car. Pulling it open he said, "This is for your own good."

"What, come on Mike! I'm not getting in the back seat!"

"You want to get to Erie?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Then get in, I'll start driving, and call Hannah, and if he says to turn around then that's what I have to do. I don't want you in a position to do something else stupid, like jump out of a moving vehicle, or grab the wheel." Nola lowered her head and covered her face with her hands. Mike couldn't tell if she was crying or not, but it was obvious she was distraught. It made his heart ache to see her like this. His anger dissipated and he gently brushed her hair back and said, "Come on Nola. It's going to be alright."

Her hands still covering her face she said in a muffled voice, "I'm sorry…."

Mike brought his hand down and drew her against him, putting his arms around her. He held Nola and gently stroked her hair. Now he could feel that she was actually crying. "Shh. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you're not in your rational mind right now. Will you just let me help you please, and not make any more rash decisions?"

It had been almost a year since Nola felt the security of a man's embrace. She couldn't help but give in to Mike's comforting. She rested her head on his shoulder as she wiped her eyes. "Yes. I need your help, Mike." She said in a whisper, at last admitting not just to him, but also to herself.

Mike indulged Nola for a little while longer, wanting to hold her until her pain and anguish went away. But they needed to get to it if they were going all the way to Erie. Finally he said, "Okay, just sit in the car a minute while I call Hannah…."

"What if he says 'no' Mike?" He heard the panic beginning to rise in her voice. "What if he tells us to get back to the city and finish the case before I can go?" She had pulled back from him and looked imploringly into his eyes.

"Hey, one thing at a time." He urged her into the back seat. "Trust me, okay?" She relented and slid to the center of the seat so he could close the door. Mike did not want to call Hannah. It was going on 1 O'clock am, and not getting any earlier. But if he waited until they got to Erie… well, at the speed limit it was almost an 8 hour drive, a whole day of work lost. Either way, Hannah was not going to be happy.

Nola watched Mike as he spoke into the phone and paced toward the front of the car occasionally gesticulating in emphasis to something he said. He paced across the headlight beams and back. Then he stopped and listened for a minute, then paced again, back along the car, stopping at the back door. He listened for another minute, and then she heard his muffled reply before he hung up and pulled the back door open.

"Alright, we can go to Erie, so you can ride up front." He took her hand and helped her out of the car, mostly because the design of the back seat of a police car made such a simple thing difficult in order to hinder suspect escape.

"Thank you Mike. I'll probably never be able to repay you for this but, thank you." She got into the passenger side of the car and Mike closed her door and walked around to the driver's side.

As he put the car in gear and pulled onto the interstate he said, "You don't owe me anything Nola, remember when you almost single handedly raised all that money for Clarissa…Oh Damn. Clarissa. I forgot to call her back." He handed Nola his phone, "Can you find her number in here, and press 'send."

Nola scrolled through Mike's pathetically short list of contacts, most of who were NYPD, and found Clarissa's number. It took her a minute because she had scrolled past it the first time until she remembered her last name was 'Bailey.' She handed the phone back to Mike.

He listened to Clarissa's line ring and ring, before switching to the answering machine. "Sorry I didn't call you back. Things are uh…" He glanced at Nola, "...kind of hectic here at the moment. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you." He hung up.

Nola stared out her window, envious of Clarissa and Mike's relationship that transcended such a vast distance. She wiped a stray tear at the memory of how happy she and Jake used to be. Up until tonight she had firmly believed they would be able to reconcile. But Jake's actions today hurt worse than when she had found him with his boss's wife. How much more betrayal was she supposed to accept from him?

"You should try and rest Nola. At this speed we'll be there in about 4 hours." Mike told her.

"I feel like I'll never rest again Mike." She replied.

"You will, I promise." It was probably better if she stayed awake anyway, and kept him company so he didn't fall asleep behind the wheel. "Hey, didn't you say Jake left a note? Will you read it to me?" He asked.

Nola had almost forgotten about the balled up piece of paper she had stuffed into her pocket after retrieving it from the trash can she had tossed it in when she'd read it for the first time. _Nola, I won't let you take away the kids! You obviously need some time to figure out your priorities. We'll be at my parents until you do. With all your NYPD friends I don't really feel safe in New York. If you want to work things out, you can come here! Jake. _Reading it again brought fresh tears to Nola's eyes.

Mike reached out a comforting hand and put it on her shoulder. "Hey, he's just drawing a line in the sand, Nola, and we're about to cross it. He can be charged with 'custodial interference.' And you have more than the law on your side; he _should_ fear your NYPD friends."


	12. Caught in the Middle

Bobby gathered Alex's supple naked body into his strong embrace, inhaling her familiar, flowery scent as he nuzzled her neck. Her creamy skin satiny soft as he lightly caressed his long fingers along her shoulder, following it with kisses. He moved one hand slowly down her back, and cupped one firm buttock. Squeezing gently, he elicited a giggle from her as she kissed his neck and whispered into his ear how much she loved him.

"Don't tell me, show me." Bobby whispered back, pressing his mouth to hers, coaxing her lips apart with his tongue, delighting in her kiss as he moved her gradually onto her back. He slid easily between her thighs and moved slowly into her. "Don't answer it." Bobby said.

"What?"

The persistent buzz threatened to interrupt their blissful lovemaking. "The phone, don't answer it." Bobby insisted. Even as he said it he realized it wasn't the phone, it was his alarm clock. Alex disappeared as Bobby awoke with a start, then reached out and slapped his alarm into silence. "Damn!" He said sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and buried his face in hands, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He missed Alex profoundly since he had begun sleeping at home, and his latest dream of her had been one in dozens that tortured him during their separation. He had to endure for just a few more days, and then Alex would be home. Though it was too soon after her surgery for them to experience anything as sensual as his dreams, he looked forward with great anticipation to holding her through the long nights once again.

He pushed himself up and went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Then headed for the shower to get ready for work.

* * *

As Mike had expected they arrived in Erie well before dawn. Nola reached for the door handle.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mike cautioned.

"To get my kids." Nola reasoned.

"At this hour? It's barely dawn." Mike pointed out.

"Did we just drive five hours for nothing?" She asked.

"Of course not, but you have to stop and think about what you're about to do."

"And what is that?"

"Dragging your poor, confused children from their warm, cozy beds in the middle of the night and accusing their father of kidnapping! Nola you won't be the super Mom rescuing your kids, you'll be the evil Mom Jake has probably painted you out to be, ruining their summer vacation at their grandparents."

"You talk like a man with experience, so what do you suggest?" Nola asked, realizing she didn't have any idea how she was planning to handle her encounter with Jake.

"I don't know about experience, but I do know what it's like to be a kid caught in the middle. Lets just go to that 24hr diner we saw on the way into town, get some coffee and wait until a decent hour." Mike suggested.

"Okay," Nola agreed, wondering about the 'kid caught in the middle' to which Mike referred.

"So," Nola began a little while later as she put her coffee mug to her lips and sipped the hot, rejuvenating liquid, "Tell me about 'the kid in the middle.' "

"Just typical experiences of a child of a broken home, that's all."

"Well, I wasn't raised in a broken home, so maybe you could enlighten me."

"Alright, but this is just between us."

Nola nodded, "Of course."

"I didn't actually know my father, but I had lots of 'uncles.' My mother was an abusive drunk, but for one brief stretch of my childhood she settled down with a guy who tried to _fix_ her, and sobered up for a while. He was one of the nicest people I had ever known and the closest thing to a father I had ever had; I loved that guy. It didn't last of course; you can't fix someone who doesn't believe they're broken. She slid gradually back into her drunken, abusive behavior. It got bad enough at one point that _Uncle_ Dave told her that he would call Social Services if he saw one more bruise on me. We were living at his place at the time, so that night my mother dragged me from my warm cozy bed and out into the cold night, bare foot and still in my pajamas, with some of our clothes stuffed into a garbage bag. We had no where to go, so she took me to her favorite dive bar where the owner showed me a cot in the store room to sleep on while, I guess, she stayed up all night drinking with the owner. I think she had also taken every bit of cash Dave had in his wallet, and a couple of valuables." Mike paused to rub his tired eyes and drink down half of his coffee.

"Mike your story is nothing like what my kids are going through right now?"

"I'm getting there…. It took Dave a few days to find us. During which time I pretty much stayed in that storeroom, except for one day when the owner let me hang out in the bar room to play with the darts and pool table. It must have been a Sunday, since the bar was closed. He told me my mother was out looking for work or something. Anyway, when Dave finally showed up it got pretty ugly, and at one point they each had one of my arms, literally fighting over me. Dave was going to take me from her and she wasn't letting go. He gave up when the bar owner came from behind the bar with a baseball bat. Then Dave stood there, imploring me to leave my mother and go with him."

Again Mike paused while the waitress refilled their coffees, and asked if they were interested in ordering breakfast yet. They declined and Mike wound up his woeful tale. "I couldn't do it. I don't know why, as abused and neglected as I was, I still couldn't leave her. Believe me Nola, watching Dave leave that place without me was one of the saddest days of my childhood. Your kids will most likely be happy to see you, unless you take them from their father by force, and they won't understand why. The older ones may already be forming opinions based on whatever Jake has told them about the sudden trip to Grandma's. Do you really want them to have to choose between you?"

"No! I want them all to come home, Jake too. That's all I plan to do, convince Jake to come home so we can be a family."

"I didn't get the impression from Jake's note that he'll be easy to convince. You better prepare yourself for a 'no.' then what will you do?"

"I don't know Mike." Nola rubbed her face with both hands, "I'm so tired I can't think straight." She reached out for Mike's wrist and turned it so she could see his watch. "It's still so early."

"Why don't you go take a nap in the back seat of the car?" Mike suggested.

"I'm afraid if I close my eyes I won't wake up again before nightfall!"

"I'll wake you in an hour. Then we can order breakfast and head over there."

"And you? How do you manage to keep from dropping off?"

"When you grow up like I did, you learn how to go without sleep when you need to."

* * *

That evening as Bobby entered her room he found Alex in a visitor's chair. She saw him and slowly but deliberately pushed herself up in an effort to stand. "Careful." He said, setting down the coffee caddy and newspaper he had in his hands and went quickly to her side to steady her.

Alex wrapped her arms around him, hugging him to her. "Mmmm, you feel good!"

"I kiss good too." He teased.

Alex laughed and lifted her chin, puckering up so he could prove it. It was a sensual, tender kiss that neither wanted to end. She sighed and placed her head on his chest. "Yup, you kiss good too."

He hugged her. "You should sit back down now."

"No, I want to go for a walk to the nursery." She insisted.

"You're determined to show the staff you're ready to go home aren't you?"

"Yes. But they still won't let me go before Monday."

"Then maybe you shouldn't over do it." He said concerned. " I don't want you having a relapse, I want you to come home on time."

Alex took hold of his forearm, "Come on, help me along or I'll go without you."

He smiled. "Ok, _Princess Alex_." He walked her slowly down the hall and toward the NICU. They watched Claire and Timothy through the observation window until it was time for their feeding, changing, and exercise routine, and the nurses invited them inside.

It was always a quiet, serene time for the family. Too much noise would be too disturbing for the infants, so Alex and Bobby spoke in hushed tones as they tended to the babies then quietly cuddled them as they drifted back to sleep.

Afterward Bobby led Alex back to her room. "You really are doing well. We need to plan how we will arrange for your visits back here during the week."

I know you hate to commute, but the only sensible option is to stay at my place and drive in every morning dropping me off on your way to work." She reasoned.

"I've been thinking about that." Bobby said as he helped Alex into bed. She was worn out now and looking forward to lying down a bit before her dinner arrived. "I brought the classified ads so we can look at some potential properties that appeal to both our tastes."

"Even if we sell my place, we'll have to move to Staten Island to be able to afford a two bedroom."

"I'd rather commute from your place." Bobby admitted. "We sell your place, I give up my apartment, and IAB pays pretty good…."

"I can come back to work instead of retiring."

"And leave the kids all day?"

"I could go on the swing shift doing research for active cases…." Alex suggested.

"And leave me sleeping alone?"

"I'll be home by midnight, and slip into bed… waking you with a kiss…." She smiled suggestively.

"Alluring as that sounds," Bobby smiled briefly, "No, not nights. If you go back to work, it has to be days."

'My dad will help…."

"No way. I still have my _William Brady_ I.D. I can collect on my brother's life insurance policy."

"Are you kidding? Not only is that uncharacteristically callous of you, you're an IA Detective now, and you want to commit insurance fraud?"

"I'm just thinking of Claire and Timothy, and providing for my family." Bobby admitted. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Other than accept charity? In any case that money would rightfully belong to Donny, don't you think?"

Bobby sighed. "Okay, you're right. But Donny's probably in Mexico, if he knows what's good for him."

"Is he still keeping in touch with his mother?' Alex asked.

"Yeah, I think. But he never tells her where he is."

"You could probably help him now, considering the investigation and charges brought against the Tates' Warden. He would have had reasonable concern for his safety when he escaped. Maybe you could talk to the DA about a deal if he turns himself in."

"Do you realize what you're saying, Alex?"

"Don't you want to help your nephew?"

"Oh sure, we help him out, again, and he does his time, then what?"

"Then he has a chance for a normal life."

"Alex, Donny seems to have inherited all his father's worst traits. He's been a fugitive almost 5 years now."

"Didn't Frank say 'he looks like you?'? " She reminded.

"And?" Bobby prompted.

"_And_ I think he takes after you more than Frank."

"I was never arrested on a drug charge and broke out of prison Alex!"

"No you've been charged with higher crimes of a law enforcement official and broke _INTO_ prison! Really Bobby, Frank was a coward when you think about it, always numbing himself with drugs instead of facing life's hardships. Seems to me Donny was smart and not afraid to take risks. He reminds me of you in your brash younger days, even if on the wrong side of the law."

"Yeah, the _wrong_ side of the law, he's been a _fugitive_, he's probably scraping by on petty crimes living in alleyways and eating out of dumpsters."

"I bet he got himself a fake I.D. and is working at a fast food joint in western Pennsylvania some where, keeping an eye on his mother from a distance…. Remind you of anyone?"

"Okay, so maybe you're right. Are you willing to take the chance that he _is_ his father's son? I'm sorry Alex but I have to admit, I never would have wanted Frank around Claire and Tim."

"I know, but I think you really would like to help Donny if you thought you could, and that it would make all the difference in his life. Talk to the DA, if you can get him a deal, call Donny's mom and tell her to let him know. I think you'll feel better if you knew he was ok."

"Yeah." Bobby admitted, not sure how he would feel about having Donny in their lives. Still, Donny was family, and maybe all he needed was one break. _'Ah Frank never caught a break. You had all the luck.'_ Bobby remembered his mother's words. Maybe he could be that _break_ for Donny.

* * *

It was late that night when Mike pulled up in front of Nola's house. She looked out the car window at her dark, empty house, and then turned to look back at Mike. "I don't want to go in there, Mike. I don't want to be alone."


	13. Decisions

As Mike drove from Nola's town house toward his apartment, he thought about what a terrible day it had been, mostly for Nola….

_Mike stopped the car in front of Jake's parents house for the second time that morning. He and Nola got out and she walked around to his side of the car and watched as her kids poured onto the front porch. Trevor and Tara, her two youngest, darted across the yard stopping briefly at the edge of the road, checking for cars before they ran into their mother's arms. _

_Mike noticed Leonard stop in the middle of the yard and look back at the porch where Cleo and their father stood watching. He knew his parents hadn't been getting along. Was he supposed to be mad at his mother too he wondered? _

_As Nola stood up from hugging her youngest children, she also noticed the scene on the porch, and the very confused Leonard in the yard. She turned back to Mike, "You should go."_

_"What?" He had thought she wanted him there for moral support. _

_"Go to that motel across from the diner and get some sleep. This is going to take a while." He didn't move. "Please Mike, go." _

_"Fine." He said simply and got into the car. _

_Back at the hotel Mike got a room, stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. He slept the sleep of the dead; a deep, dreamless sleep, undisturbed until the pestering sound of his cell phone awakened him. _

_It was Nola's trembling voice saying, "Mike, can you come and get me now?"_

_"Yeah, of course. I'll be right there." He told her, glancing at the clock and noting he had been asleep for more than 6 hours. He took a quick shower then drove back to Jake's parents house. _

_He got out of the car and leaned against the front fender, arms folded as he watched Jake and Nola come down the steps. He hoped that they would hug 'goodbye' and say something like, 'see you in a week.' But they did nothing of the kind. _

_Instead, as Nola walked past Mike she said, "Lets go." And got into the car. _

_Mike straightened up and dropped his hands to his side as Jake approached him. He forced himself not to ball his fists, and ready himself for a fight. A former construction worker, Jake was a sizable guy, and to be honest Mike did not want to fight him, but he was ready just the same. _

_Jake stopped about two feet in front of Mike and leaning in said in a low, resentful tone, "You can have her." Then turned and walked back to his parent's house. Mike stared after him for a moment, wondering about what Jake had said, then got into the car. _

_"What'd he say?" Nola asked._

_"Nothing." Mike said starting the car and maneuvering it into a U turn. _

_"I heard him say something, Mike. What was it?"_

_"Nothing! And stop asking, because it's not worth repeating. What about the kids Nola, what happened?" _

_Jake's parents will bring the little ones in a week or so, depending on our case and my work load."_

_He glanced at her as he turned onto the state road that led to the Interstate. "Are you okay?" He asked. _

_Her eyes were still red and puffy as she looked at him. "I'm fine…now." She told him._

_"Then, can you tell me why Jake seems to hate me so much?"_

_"He thinks we've been having an affair." She said blandly._

_Mike hit the breaks and swerved the car to the side of the road, skidding to a stop. "What!" He said, incredulous. _

_"What're you doing Mike?" Nola asked, surprised by his reaction to her words._

_"Are you telling me I am a party to the disintegration of your children's once happy home!" _

_"God, no! Mike, that's just what Jake thinks…."_

_"No wonder! Geez Nola, the way everyone was looking at me! Your in-laws from the window; the older ones, Cleo and…what's his name, the older boy?" _

_"Leonard."_

_"Yeah, Leonard! Nola why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I don't know. It was so far fetched; so untrue. I'm sorry Mike, it seemed insignificant in the great scheme of things." _

_"Insignificant, Nola? It's everything! Was it the Friday nights at Jimmy's?" Mike rubbed his temples. "Is that why he thinks that? I should have known better…."_

_"No! He's been thinking it since long before we were friends." Nola proceeded to tell Mike everything from the beginning, just as she had told Alex. It had been a lot to absorb, and when Nola had finished her story Mike remained silent. "Are you angry?" She asked. _

_He had gotten back on the road once she'd begun telling him about the last year of her life. "No, of course not. I just need time to think about things." He told her, so she sat back and waited patiently until he was ready to talk. But he never spoke, and after a while Nola finally gave in to sleep. _

Mike found a parking spot not far from his building. He glanced at Nola as he cut the engine. She still stared out the passenger window. _'I don't want to be alone.' _She'd told him. After what he had found out today, he wasn't sure bringing her to his apartment was such a good idea and yet, he could hardly leave her alone, distraught as she was. If Alex were home from the hospital, Mike would have brought Nola to her house. It was too late to bring her to her Mom's.

"We're here." He told her, grabbing her duffel off of the back seat and opening his car door. Nola moved robotically. Getting out of the car and standing on the sidewalk, not knowing which way Mike's apartment was. "This way." He said, and watched as she turned and walked past him. He followed closely; wanting to take her hand and lead her, but feeling uncharacteristically paranoid that Jake might be having Nola watched in an effort to win custody of their children in a divorce proceeding.

"In here." He said, pushing open the door to his apartment building. Nola entered and began climbing the stairs. They were both exhausted, and not for the first time he wished there was an elevator. At his apartment door he unlocked it and ushered Nola inside.

She stopped just in the entry and looked around. Then she moved to the couch and sat down. "Mind if I watch some TV?" She said, taking him by surprise.

"Uh, no." Mike said, as Nola picked up the remote. "Are you hungry? Can I get you something?" He asked.

"Whiskey?" Nola stared at the ESPN channel that the TV was tuned to. The volume was too low to make out what was being said, but it seemed to be a 'highlights' show, reviewing interesting plays in various sporting events of the day. Nola watched unseeing, uncaring.

Mike took off his jacket, draped it over a chair, and went to the kitchen to get a couple of glasses and the bottle of whiskey Nola instinctively knew he had. He brought them to the coffee table, and sitting down next to Nola he poured a shot into each glass.

Nola drank hers down without preamble and set the glass in front of Mike. "More please." She said. He obliged, and after downing her second shot, she grabbed the nearest throw pillow and placing it on Mike's lap she lay down and stared at the sports show.

Mike swallowed hard, downed his glass, poured another, and like Nola, downed that too. He poured and downed a third glass before he began to feel even the slightest buzz. Then he looked down at Nola, uncertain if she was asleep again or still watching TV. "You okay?" He asked.

"No," She said.

"Come on, let me make up the bed, you need some real sleep."

"And you'll stay out here on the couch?" She asked, still staring at the TV.

"Of course." He answered.

Nola rolled over and looked up at Mike. "I don't want to be alone." She repeated her original statement. "Can't we just stay here on the couch?"

Mike stared at her for a moment. Was she being suggestive, or naive? "This couch is uncomfortable enough for one, it would be unbearable for two." He lied, remembering how cozy it had been sharing it with Clarissa.

"How about your bed? I'm sure it sleeps two quite comfortably."

"Okey dokey…." Mike said putting his hands on her shoulders and lifting her into a sitting position. He took the pillow from his lap and placed it between them. "That's not a good idea at all."

"Why Mike?" Nola began "You said…."

"Because I like you..._a lot_! And we wouldn't get any sleep."

This time it was Nola's turn to stare at him wide eyed. "Oh." She said and looked away. Then standing up and walking past him she said, "Thanks for the drink, Mike." She picked up her bag from the entry and walked toward the only other room in the small apartment.

Mike stood up, "Hey, let me make up the bed with clean sheets."

"I'm sure they're fine, it's not necessary." She called to him. "Do you need anything from in here?"

"Uh, yeah." Mike entered his bedroom as Nola closed the bathroom door behind her. He took a pillow from his bed, got a blanket from his closet then as an afterthought grabbed some pajama bottoms from his dresser. He wasn't too shy to traipse around in his underwear in front her, but she might not appreciate it. Mike went back into the living room, stopping to turn off the light, and dropped the blanket and pillow on the couch. He changed into his pajama pants and sat down on the couch to pour himself another drink. His body still trembled from the long hours behind the wheel and he hoped the liquor would settle him down. He wondered about Nola. He cared deeply for her, and hoped that his blunt statement had not changed anything between them. He imagined that tomorrow was likely to be fairly awkward. Mike positioned the pillow and lay down. He felt his eyelids beginning to droop and shut off the TV.

Nola however, was having a much harder time settling down. She stared up at the ceiling wishing she had let Mike change the sheets. Not because they were offensive in any way. On the contrary, they smelled good; they smelled like Mike, clean and masculine. What had he meant by his words? That he found her attractive and wanted to sleep with her, or that he respected her and did not want to ruin their friendship by giving in to their baser desires in a moment of weakness? In any case she needed sleep and it wasn't helping that every time she breathed in she thought of him. She wished she had brought the whiskey into the bedroom.

Nola got up and quietly opened the door, then went to the couch and looked down at Mike. He was asleep, snoring softly. She moved around the couch, picked up the bottle and a glass from the coffee table, and went back to the bedroom. After two drinks she felt the strong liquid warming and calming her and she relaxed against the pillows….

A combination of the clock alarm and knocking on the bedroom door awoke Nola suddenly and she sat up abruptly, uncertain of her surroundings. "Yeah, come in." She called out.

"Mike pushed the door opened, "Good, you're up. That alarm has been going off for some time." Then his eyes moved to the whisky bottle on the nightstand. "Oh." He said, comprehending. "You want eggs and toast?" He asked, struggling to keep his eyes locked with hers and not let them stray to her scant attire.

"Yes, that would be great." Nola said, "Thanks."

"No problem. Breakfast will be ready by the time you're out of the shower." Mike closed the door and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

Bobby sat down at his desk in his own private little cubicle in IAB. He smiled to himself; he loved having his own private space, and no one watching over his shoulder. The only thing missing was Eames sitting at an apposing desk, smiling at one of his jokes or witticisms. He set his organizer on the lid of his NYPD laptop, and looked at his _in/out_ box, then picked up the stack of folders piled in the out-box. He thumbed through them, checking their order, then stood up, pausing to look at the 5x7 framed photo of him and Alex on their wedding day, a gift from Nola. In one corner he had stuck the sonogram image of the twins, and in the other a wallet sized picture of the them in their incubator, taken with Nola's cell phone only a week after their traumatic birth. He smiled at his family, happy to look at them all day, except that he was supposed to be working.

He left his cubicle and went to Captain Reynolds office. Knocking briefly before entering Bobby said, "Good morning Captain."

"Oh, hey Goren, how are you?" Reynolds said looking up from his newspaper.

"Done with the Supervisor Adjudications and ready for something a little more interesting, like a real case." Bobby handed the files to Reynolds.

Reynolds looked over the stack, "Are you kidding? There's no way you're finished with all of these."

"Really Captain, they're all done. I mean it's not rocket science."

"You did all the reviews, the summaries, _and_ put your reports in proper format?"

"_Yes_… Captain."

"Hmm." Reynolds said glancing at the contents of a few of the files. "Ok Goren, I'll make a deal with you. Since I don't have anything pressing for you at the moment, you go visit the family while I look these over. Then come back and see me after lunch. If there's anything wrong with them, you'll sit here and redo them all until they are right, no matter how long it takes. Okay?"

"Sure. Sounds like a great deal to me. One thing though, if they are good, what will I be doing after lunch?"

Reynolds laughed. "I like your confidence Goren. If I have a case, it's yours. If not, I'll reward your diligence and attention to detail with the rest of the afternoon off. Now go, before I change my mind."

"Thanks Captain." Bobby said, trying not to smile too smugly. After all, worse case scenario he had some work to do after lunch; for now, he would get to see Alex and the twins. He wasn't really surprised by Reynolds reaction. That kind of mind numbingly tedious paperwork would take weeks for the average attention span, let alone the dramatically shortened attention span of today's generation of media junkies. What Reynolds didn't know was that it was just the sort of detail-oriented task ideally suited to Bobby's unique clarity of focus.

As he walked out into the morning sunshine the site of the court houses reminded him of his conversation with Alex about Donny. It was likely the first thing she would ask him about when he saw her, he might as well see if the ADA would be willing to cut a deal.

By the time Bobby got to the hospital, Alex was already in with Timothy and Claire. Nurse Janie prepped Bobby to go into the nursery, and then outfitted him with sterile gown, mask, and cap. And as he entered, Alex looked up, clearly delighted to see him. Even through her mask, he could tell she was grinning.

The NICU nurse that had been helping Alex handed Timothy to Bobby, "Look Timmy, here's daddy." She whispered, and to everyone's amazement as soon as Bobby's hands touched him, Timothy squirmed toward Bobby, making an unfamiliar sound, and then settling into his arms. Nothing would ever top that moment for Bobby; the moment his son first recognized him.

Back in Alex's room it was Alex's turn to be held in Bobby's arms as she cuddled with him in one of the overly large visitor's chairs. After sharing a particularly erotic kiss Bobby told her how he was able to visit so early in the day.

She laughed. "Guess Reynolds has never read your psych profile. I am sure it says something about your obsessive attention to detail." She rested her head on his shoulder and continued, "Nurse Janie was telling me just before you arrived, that it seemed the twins were beginning to recognize us. Claire wasn't as demonstrative with me as Timmy was with you, but apparently she has been more irritable with the night nurses lately, and this morning she became the picture of tranquility as soon as I picked her up."

"The real question is, can they tell us apart?"

"We won't know that until they start saying 'mommy' and 'daddy'." Alex sat up and looked at Bobby, "By the way, did you have a chance…."

"To talk to the ADA?" He finished for her, somewhat surprised she hadn't asked sooner. Alex nodded. "Yes, and he is willing to deal."

"That's great, what kind of time is Donny looking at if he turns himself in?" She asked.

"Time served and 30 days for every year he's been a fugitive, not to exceed six months; in a minimum security facility."

"Wow, that's light."

"Well, after looking over his case file the ADA said he should never have been incarcerated in the first place. He was a first time offender with no priors, and whether he was even guilty of an actual crime was never determined." Bobby bit his lip and looked away briefly.

"There's more isn't there?" Alex surmised.

"Or…a years probation on an ankle bracelet."

"What's wrong with that, that's obviously a better deal, what's the catch?"

"He has to do his year in New York County." Bobby bit his lip yet again.

"Which means, a New York County address…which means living with us…."


	14. Compassion

Hannah saw the two tired looking detectives as they entered the squad room, and stood in the doorway of his office to get their attention. They saw him and walked over.

"Good morning Captain." Mike said.

"Good morning. Good to see you two back safe and sound."

"Thanks." Mike and Nola said in unison.

"Logan, why don't you go down to that kiosk in the lobby and get us some of that fancy coffee." Hannah said, taking them by surprise.

Mike looked at Nola, then back at the Captain. "Sure boss. You want an orange mocha frappuccino?"

Hannah smiled, "Just an espresso, smart ass!" He pulled out his wallet and handed Mike some cash. "Get whatever you want for you and your partner.

"Want the usual Nola?" Mike asked. She nodded so he turned and headed for the elevators.

Hannah moved aside and invited Nola into his office, closing the door behind them. "Have a seat Falacci." He said, and then went to sit behind his desk.

"Captain I am really sorry. I didn't mean to…." She began, thinking her actions had probably gotten them in serious trouble.

"Nonsense. I am not here to reprimand you. I wish you had shared with me what you're going through right now. I need to know things like this Detective… not the details of course, just… when your personal life becomes a hardship. I can't have your back; I can't take care of my team if I am left in the dark."

Nola looked down at her hands folded in her lap. It sure felt like a reprimand. A lot like the lecture Mike had given her a few days ago. Keeping her eyes on her hands she said in a quiet voice, "Yes sir, you're right."

"How did your trip to Erie go? Were you able to achieve your objective?" Hannah asked.

Nola looked at him now. He really did not seem angry, but genuinely concerned, and it touched her that he cared. It made it hard not to break down. She never wanted to break down in front of Captain Hannah. "May I ask what Detective Logan told you about the trip?"

"He said you and your husband had been going through a rough patch, and that you came home to an empty house that night. That you'd found a note and that Jake had taken the kids. Logan said there was no way he was going to let you drive 8 hours through the night alone. He said you'd told him you couldn't get a flight, and that he was certain he would not be able to convince you to wait until the case was solved. I checked the flights to Erie after I hung up…."

"They all lay over somewhere until the next day! The shortest I could find was 13 hours! I am pretty sure I could not have afforded the ticket either. Jake has the credit cards." She felt tears misting her eyes and fought to keep them in check.

"Are you okay financially, Nola?"

She scowled, looking down at her hands. Her paychecks were directly deposited into a joint account of hers and Jakes. It never occurred to her to check her balance. "I think so. Jake handles the money." She looked up at Hannah.

He could see the new concern furrowing her brow and it worried him that Jake may have taken more than the kids. It also became clear that her trip to Erie had not solved anything. "Alright, go do that now. And keep me apprised of your situation from now on. I want an update before you go home today."

"Yes Captain." Nola said, standing up and leaving Hannah's office.

It turned out there had been some benefit to Mike and Nola's brief hiatus from their case. Hannah had sent an evidence collection team back to Rousseau's Gallery to go over it a second time with a fine- toothed comb. The detectives found an abundance of evidence reports and a collection of new leads on their desks that morning. Wheeler and Daniels as a sort of 'thank you' to Mike for all the surveillance hours he had logged, had already followed some of the leads up. Unfortunately they were dead ends.

Mike and Nola got started on the remaining leads. Every one they checked that morning was another dead end, so now they sat in a cafe having lunch and going over their notes, reviewing the rest of the leads. Mike was studying a list of names in front of him and could still not shake the nagging thought that had plagued him since the drive home the day before. What ever it was, it hovered at the fringes of his mind, fleeting just out of reach every time he thought he knew what it was.

_Andrew Lydecker, Walt Handy, Melanie Thatch, Bill Preston, Sean Reed…_ "Bill Preston! Bill!" Mike said suddenly startling Nola. He stood abruptly. "We have to go, Nola, we have to go right now!"

"Can I finish my lunch at least?" Nola asked."

"No! Come on!" He said grabbing the second half of her sandwich off her plate.

Nola stood up then. "Is it the case? Who is _Bill Preston_?"

He handed her the sandwich half, pulled a twenty from his wallet, dropped it on the table, and grabbed the case reports. "No, not the case, not Bill _Preston,_ Bill Porter. We have to get back down town to the City Clerks…."

She followed him out to the car, "Why, what about Bill Porter?" She dropped the sandwich into a garbage can on the curb and got into the passenger side.

Mike went around and got into the driver's seat. He started the car, switched on the lights and siren, and pulled away from the curb. "Nola you have to file for divorce as soon as possible! Damn! You should have done it first thing this morning. Hell, you should have called a lawyer from Erie and done it _yesterday_!"

'_What_? No Mike! I still think Jake and I can work this out."

"Fine, work it out. But in the meantime you _have _to file." He glanced at her and was relieved to see that she looked more angry than upset. Maybe she could handle a little truth. "Nola, I don't think Jake plans to reconcile."

"Oh? Something Bill Porter told you?"

Mike looked at her again. "No. A long time ago I had this friend, Bill Porter, and he and his wife started to have problems, but he continued to believe they could work things out. One day he comes in and tells me the wife has taken the kids to her mother's… in _Nebraska! _But Bill still thought they were going to reconcile. He even flew out there once! A week after he got back to the city he gets divorce papers in the mail."

"So, it happens, couples divorce all the time."

"He had to move to Nebraska Nola, just to see his kids! The Nebraska court system destroyed his life. She was awarded full custody, even though she had no job, no skills. But she had her whole family there and it was determined that the children would be better off around family than being in day care all day with strangers while he worked. Nola, you can only file for divorce in one state. If Jake files in Pennsylvania, you'll lose _everything_." He looked at her; she was staring straight ahead, absorbing his words. "If we are not too late, and you file here first, you'll win, okay Nola? Your family is a little too far to help with the kids, but you have friends here, and know more than one lawyer, and at least one judge that will be on your side."

"Mike, so you think Jake knows this; that this was his plan all along?" She sounded worried.

"Have you ever known him to have any acquaintances in the legal system? This is not common knowledge. I am fairly sure he just ran home to momma because he's scared and confused. Nola, Jake probably feels a lot like you do right now." She looked skeptical. "He didn't clean out your bank account, and he left the check book behind. Do you think he's vindictive?"

"I guess we'll find out when we get to the City Clerk's Office… how ironic. I am filing for divorce the same place Alex and Bobby got married…."

* * *

Alex wasn't surprised when Bobby returned in time for their afternoon session with the twins. She could have told Captain Reynolds he would not find any flaws in Bobby's work. They switched babies this time as they did every session, and Alex was delighted when Timothy demonstrated the same signs of recognition with her as he had with Bobby. Bobby asked Nurse Janie to pick up Claire first to see how she would react toward him. As with Alex, Claire went from agitated to tranquil.

Janie didn't want to spoil Alex and Bobby's delight at this critical junction in the preemies development, but there was a stage she needed to prepare them for. "Just so you both know. It is very common for preemies to digress somewhat just before they are ready to go home. Theories are that it has to do with the transition from the machines that have been sustaining them in the incubator to normal crib care. Probably, as uncomfortable as the machines are, they get accustomed to them."

"But it'll mean they're that much closer to coming home right?" Alex asked optimistically.

"Yes." Janie said. "That's the spirit Alex. When it comes to preemies, all progress is good progress. And don't be worried that they may not develop at the same rate. Preemie growth stages are very unpredictable." Janie left Alex and Bobby with the twins, confident that there would be no more surprises for this family. The babies were strong, and the parents were nurturing and attentive….

As Bobby and Alex cuddled together again in the visitors chair they talked excitedly about their plans for when the twins came home. Finally satisfied that they were in complete agreement about all the important things, like night feedings and diaper changes, Alex said, "So, can we talk some more about Donny?"

"Sure. In fact I have made a decision. You know my apartment is rent controlled, right?"

"Yes, and why it is such a hard decision to give it up." Alex replied.

"Between us we know a lot of people Alex, professionals, blue collar types, civil servants. Plus, you have a huge family. We have resources, wouldn't you agree?" Bobby gently moved a lock of her hair back over her ear as he spoke, letting his fingertips brush her cheek.

"Yes." She said, smiling and holding his hand against her cheek for a moment, delighting his touch. Then she let it go and said, "Are you considering asking one of our acquaintances to put Donny up?"

"No, to give him a job. Alex, if he had a job, I could let him use my apartment, and he could pay the rent, or utilities, or whatever he could afford depending on whatever job he can get. That would give us a few extra bucks in considering a new place."

"You don't want Donny living with us." Alex stated.

"I hardly know the kid…."

"He's gotta be about 25 now."

"Even worse; I hardly know the _guy_. And Alex, I am not leaving a virtual stranger, ex-con, at home with my wife and kids while I go off to work every day, no matter how related we are, until I get to know him."

Alex hugged Bobby. Then looked at him, smiling. "Bobby, you and I have great instincts. We both read people very quickly. I think we'll know instantly what kind of person Donny is." He started to say something, and she put her index finger to his lips. "I think yours is a brilliant idea, because the money will help, so yes I support you in this. I just think that we will be okay with Donny in our lives. When he was in holding at Major Case he seemed like everything Frank said he was, a scared kid, not a hardened criminal."

"Alright, I'll give his mom a call tomorrow." Bobby said, and Alex hugged him again.

"Well." Mike Logan said as he and Nola entered Alex's Maternity ward room. "Maybe we should come back later."

Alex got up and moved toward Nola. The two ladies hugged, and Alex said, "Nola! How are you?"

"Come on Bobby, let's give our partners some privacy." Mike insisted.

As Alex had said, she and Bobby had great instincts, and one thing was for sure. Nola needed some 'girl time' with Alex. "Sure Mike." Bobby said getting up, and following Mike from Alex's room.

"Alex, you are up and about now! Does this mean you can go home soon?" Nola asked.

"Yes, Monday. What is it Nola? Something's wrong." Alex perceived.

"I filed for divorce today." Nola said, her voice cracking even as she said it.

Alex took Nola's hand and lead her to one of the visitor's chairs, then moved the other chair closer. She took Nola's hand again. "I'm sorry Nola. I know that's not what you wanted. Why did you do it?"

"He took the kids, Alex." Nola began

"Oh my God, Nola. When? Where?" Alex listened as Nola related the last 24 hours to her. She did not leave out the part about spending the night at Mike's.

"I know he loves Clarissa, Alex, what do you think he meant by that?" Nola said at last.

"That he likes you, a lot?" Alex confirmed. She nodded. "Nola do you believe it is possible to love more than one person at a time? And I don't mean like you parents and siblings, I mean like two different lovers."

"I don't know. Alex I have spent almost a year trying to hold my marriage together. And yet, I have to admit, I am really attracted to Mike."

"And he's attracted to you. You are two good-looking people. If you are asking if Mike has feelings for you, then consider this, the terms 'like' and 'love' don't mean nearly as much as the phrase 'care about' when coming from a man. What were your intentions when you suggested you share his bed last night?"

"I swear Alex, I just wanted some company. I wasn't thinking about sex at all."

"You're an intriguing individual Nola. How old were you when you got married?" Alex asked.

"20." Nola answered.

"How many guys have you slept with Nola?"

"Two. The guy I dated in high school, Prom night…." Nola smiled at the memory. "And Jake."

Alex smiled. "Nola, I think you should stay at your Moms… I know it's a longer commute… but with everything you are going through, until you know what you want, I think you shouldn't stay at Mike's. I know Mike is a great guy, but he _is _a _guy, _and I think if you stay at his place, you're going to give in."

"Yeah, I know you're right. It's just that my mom and my younger sister are going to be unbearable. I am going to hear _I told you so_ as long as I stay there. But if my younger brother is there, he'll stick up for me."

"Well, it's for the best. It's better that than to do something you may end up regretting, especially if you still believe you and Jake can reconcile." Alex said.

"We have one more lead we want to check out this afternoon. We've just come from the Clerks office because the hospital is on the way. And, the address we are headed for is actually on the way to my mom's, so yeah, I'll stay at mom's tonight."

Mike and Bobby came back then. "You ready to go?" Mike asked Nola.

She and Alex stood up and hugged again. "Call me _anytime_ Nola, ok?" Alex insisted, and Nola nodded, and then followed Mike from the room.


	15. Backup

Mike pulled the car over and parked in the seedy East Bronx neighborhood where they expected to find their last lead of the day.

"Isn't the address on the next block?" Nola asked.

"Yes, but I'm thinking we better vest up for this one." Mike got out of the car and he and Nola went to the trunk.

If Nola had learned anything from working with Mike, it was to always trust his gut instincts. "Maybe we ought to call for backup too." She suggested.

"Good idea." He agreed, handing her a vest. Then returned to the front and radioed for backup. After donning the vests and adjusting for best fit and protection they leaned on the car and waited.

"Thanks Mike." Nola said quietly. Mike looked at her and she continued, "For everything. You've been the best friend a girl could have."

Mike chuckled, "You make me sound like the family dog." Nola smiled, and it made Mike realize how much he missed sassy, energetic, and _happy,_ Nola.

"Really Mike, I mean it. We both know I wouldn't be able to make it through this without you." The smile was gone and she looked at him intently.

"Nola, I care about you. Of course I'm going to be here for you." Mike said sincerely.

She held his gaze for a moment, remembering Alex's words _'the terms 'like' and 'love' don't mean nearly as much as the phrase 'care about' when coming from a man.' _Nola looked away.

A patrol car pulled up behind them, alleviating the awkward silence. Two uniformed officers got out and walked toward the detectives. "I'm Officer Lemon, this is Officer Smith," The driver said, shaking hands with Mike then Nola.

"Detective Logan, my partner, Detective Falacci." Mike replied. "Our objective is an apartment on the next block. We've got a person of interest there we'd like to question. I've got a feeling he might not _want_ to be questioned, so you guys will be there to help us convince him to come quietly." They nodded and Mike continued, "We are being especially cautious because we think there's a 'mob' connection, so be on your guard."

Smith patted his chest, "No one comes to this neighborhood without their vest." Lemon nodded in agreement.

"Good. Let's go." Mike said, and the police got back into their cars and drove down to the next block, parking just past the alleyway to the building they would enter. When they met up again Mike said, "Lemon, you're with me. Falacci, you and Smith cover the alley and the fire escape routes. The apartment is on the 4th floor, so keep your eyes on those windows."

"Watch this end Smith, I'll go down to the other end of the alley." Nola said. As she moved into the alley, Mike and Lemon went into the front of the building.

Like many of the older buildings around the city the elevator was broken so they took the stairs. Drawing their weapons from their holsters, they moved cautiously down the fourth floor hall. Mike and Officer Lemon stopped on either side of the tattered, old apartment door and Mike rapped on it with his knuckles, "Yuli Rotislav! NYPD, we want to talk to you."

There were few sounds more distinctive than the chambering of a shotgun round, and it gave Mike and Lemon just enough warning to duck aside as a blast of birdshot shattered the apartment door, sending splinters of wood showering around them.

Mike was pretty sure his heart was going to pound right out of his chest as he turned back toward the door and looked across at Lemon. Lemon looked angry and then jumped up and fired three rounds through the splintered door before thrusting a kick at the latch. The door splintered even more as it slammed back into the apartment and another shotgun blast sounded from the back of the room. The officer charged in.

"Lemon, no!" Mike said going after him. As he entered he saw Lemon going out a shattered window onto the fire escape. The added distraction of the discarded shotgun lying beneath it on the floor prevented Mike from being ready for the arm that came around his neck from behind. His attacker pulled Mike back in a chokehold and grabbed for Mike's gun. Mike tossed his gun aside and grabbed at the arm around his neck with one hand as he brought his other hand around behind the man's neck and thrusting his hip back Mike bent forward throwing his attacker over his shoulder, slamming him to the floor. Then Mike twisted the perpetrator's wrist around forcing him to roll onto his stomach or risk the pain of his shoulder being ripped from its socket. Planting a knee in his attacker's back Mike pulled cuffs out and slapped them around his wrists. He got up and collected his gun then went to look in the other room. He was almost certain there was no one else in the apartment or they would have helped the attacker take him down.

Mike reached for the doorknob of a closet and as he opened the door, he heard a gunshot from the alleyway. "Nola…." He said under his breath. Inside was a teenage girl cowering in the corner of the closet. Another gunshot rang out, and Mike held up his hand as the young girl looked up at him. "Stay!" He said firmly, closing the door, then ran into the other room. Mike clambered out onto the fire escape and looked down into the alley. He saw Nola laying there unconscious and scrambled down the fire escape at top speed. At the bottom rung he dropped into the alley and ran to Nola's side. Kneeling by Nola he saw a bullet slug lodged into the front her vest and began tearing at the Velcro straps that held the vest in place.

Lemon came running up from the back of the alley, "Is she ok?" He asked concerned.

"Call emergency services and get the AED and first aid kit from your vehicle." Mike said as he pulled the vest from Nola. Then he put one hand behind her head and lifted her chin with his other hand, leaning down to put his cheek near her lips hoping to feel breath exhaling. When he didn't he moved his hands and saw blood on his palm from the back of Nola's head. It scared him but he knew he had to remain calm, and act quickly. Using the forefingers of one hand he found the precise spot on her sternum where he would have to place his hands to perform CPR chest compressions. As he began he counted, "1, and 2, and 3, and 4." Mike stopped at 30 then pinching her nostrils closed and placing his mouth over hers he breathed two deep breaths of air into her lungs, then watched for her chest to fall then rise again on its own. When she did not breath on her own, he began the chest compressions again.

Mike was on his third set of chest compressions when Lemon finally came back with the portable defibrillator and first aid kit. "Set up the AED, open the packaging around the pads and get them ready!" Mike said and continued the CPR until Officer Lemon was ready with the defibrillator. After two final rescue breaths Mike grabbed the scissors from the first aid kit and cut Nola's blouse up the middle. Then he grabbed the electrode pads from Lemon, placed the adhesive gel side of one pad against the skin of her chest just above her right breast, and then placed the other against the skin of her ribs just below her left breast.

Mike listened as the AED's mechanical voice said "Analyzing heart rhythm." After a moment the mechanical voice said, "Shock advised, stand clear of the patient. Press the flashing orange button now." He pressed the button as directed just as an ambulance pulled into the alleyway. Nola's body convulsed and the machine told him again that it was analyzing the patient's heart rhythm.

An Emergency Medical Technician dropped down beside Mike and Mike told him everything he could about the scene as the EMT checked Nola's vitals and gave instructions to the other EMT that kneeled opposite Nola's body. "You did good detective, we've got a pulse. Now stand back please so we can do our job."

Mike stood and backed up watching as the EMTs worked on Nola, prepping her for transport. He looked around for Officers Lemon and Smith as he pulled his cell phone out to call Hannah. He told Hannah where he was and the gist of what had happened. Hannah told him to stay on the scene until he could get there, and hung up. "Hey, what hospital?" Mike called to the departing EMT as other patrol cars began to arrive on the scene.

"Westchester Square." The Medic said then got into the back of the ambulance, closing the door behind him. The ambulance drove off, and Mike wished he could follow, but Hannah had told him to stay, so he started to look around again for Lemon and Smith. When he didn't see them he went in the direction Nola had been facing when she went down, to the other end of the alley where another body lay.

This end of the alley was dark and crowded with dumpsters and at least a dozen or more garbage cans. Mike looked down at the body. It was a young black man, with a fresh and gaping wound in his chest. Next to his hand was a revolver, a Smith and Wesson snub nose, that looked like Mike's own service weapon, and Mike wondered if he was an undercover cop. Mike went back toward the street and told a uniformed officer to secure the alley and call the M.E., then he went back into the building and climbed the stairs to the fourth floor apartment.

When he entered the apartment he found the man he had cuffed dead. Still cuffed he lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood, a kitchen knife sticking out of him. Mike went to the closet and was not surprised to find it open and empty. He sank down sitting on the edge of the nearby bed and rubbed his eyes. He knew he should be doing something, canvassing neighboring apartments for witnesses or checking the rest of the building for the teenage girl; looking in the basement and on the roof for clues, but everything had gone so wrong tonight, he couldn't move and just sat, waiting for Hannah.


	16. The Banshee

Mike, Captain Hannah, and Bobby stood in the Emergency Room waiting area listening to the ER doctor as he described Nola's condition to them, "Overall I believe Detective Falacci is going to be fine. She has a pretty severe concussion though, so I want to keep her overnight for observation. Aside from the massive bruising caused by the bullet that impacted her vest, she has no other injuries. In fact I was surprised not to find even one fracture from the CPR performed on her…. Uh, was that one of you?" Mike lifted his hand. "You did an excellent job Detective. You have some prior experience administering CPR?" Mike nodded, but did not elaborate. The doctor didn't press him. Instead he continued with, "Captain, I am also giving her another 24 hours bed rest, but when she comes back to work keep her on light duty until she's ready. She's going to feel a little like Mac truck ran her over. Hannah nodded. "I don't want you all going in to see her at once. She's coherent, but still a little groggy, and her family is in with her already. Lastly, make sure she follows up with her regular physician within a week. Okay?"

They nodded and Hannah extended his hand. "Thank you Doctor."

After shaking hands the doctor left them and Bobby put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "You wanna go in first? I need to call Alex and let her know Nola is okay."

"I'll go first." Hannah said. "I am going to have to call the Chief with an update, and then get my official report started while everything is still fresh in my head." Hannah walked off and Bobby headed outside to call Alex.

Mike sat in a seat next to the wall and decided there was little more he could do but wait. He pulled out his notebook and began to write everything that had happened from the moment he parked the car in that Bronx neighborhood. When he was finished, he began writing out questions that came to mind: _What happened to Lemon and Smith? _He never found them after the ambulance arrived and began to attend to Nola; in fact he had not seen Smith since leaving him with Nola in the alley. The other uniforms that had shown up had not seen them either and had no idea who they were._ Who was the girl in the closet? Did she kill the other man? Who was he anyway?_ He wasn't Yuli Rotislav, that much Mike new. That meant Yuli was still on the loose. _Did Yuli shoot Nola?_ By all appearances it was the victim in the alley that had…which meant it also appeared Nola had shot him. _Who was he, innocent bystander, or suspect? _

As soon as Mike had seen the deceased he had known he then stood in the middle of a new crime scene and he could not interfere. When Hannah had arrived he led Mike from the apartment and told him to let the local precinct take over. The Homicide Detective from the 5-1 that caught the case had to question Mike before he and Hannah could go to the hospital, and by the time they arrived Bobby and Nola's family had already gotten there. Mike had yet to see Nola, and could only hope she could answer at least one of his questions. He rubbed his temples. He needed lab results, ballistic reports, the report from forensics, and the M.E.'s reports…none of which would be available before tomorrow at the earliest. Mike put away his notebook and stood up as Hannah came out of treatment room six.

"Well, Nola's mother and sister are an interesting pair." Mike gave Hannah a curious look. "But Nola's a bit more alert now and asking for you. Get some sleep tonight Mike and come in when you're ready tomorrow."

"Okay Captain." He said, shook Hannah's hand, and then went into the treatment room. When Mike entered he saw Nola's sister sitting in a chair texting on her cell phone. He looked at the older lady in the room, obviously Nola's mother. Her expression was not inviting. She looked at Mike as though this was all _his_ fault.

"Mike." Nola said, reaching a hand out to him. As he took her hand she continued, "This is my mom, Madge and my sister, Siobhan_."_

"Pleased to meet you." He said.

"Well now you're here, maybe _you_ can talk some sense into Nola." Madge said by way of greeting. "I've been telling her _let this be a lesson to you!_ This is the second time in under a year that she's nearly been killed trying to be some kind of super cop. She thinks she's _'Pepper Anderson' Police Woman_!"

Mike stared at Madge as Nola's hand clenched tightly in his. Madge's words made him angry, and then he realized she must be distraught. Distraught parents said any number of bizarre things when their kids were in danger. He decided the best thing would be to politely ignore her and he turned his attention back to Nola. "How are you feeling?" He said gently, rubbing her hand to loosen her grip.

As she began to relax, Nola smiled wanly, "I'm okay." She said and Mike knew she didn't want to say anything to set her mother off.

"Really? _Okay?" _Her mother began, undeterred. "You've run off your husband and kids, and now you're laying in a hospital bed…."

"Hey!" Mike said, startling Madge. Nola's hand squeezed his and he looked at her.

"Could you get me some coffee Mike?" Nola asked to distract him.

"Uhm, yeah. Okay." He said, "How about it Madge, coffee?" He hoped she'd say 'no.'

"Thanks, no. We won't be here much longer."

As Mike exited the room he encountered Bobby. "Hey Mike." Bobby said getting his attention.

"Oh hey, Bobby. Uh, can a concussion victim have coffee?"

"I don't know, better ask at the nurses' station… are you all right Mike?" He asked noticing the other man's agitation.

"It's that woman!" Mike said thrusting one hand deep into his pocket, and pacing down the hallway. Bobby followed and Mike stopped, "She is clearly insane!" He said and walked back toward Nola's room.

Bobby caught Mike's arm and turned him back toward the nurses station, "You mean Nola's mother?"

"Yes. Nola is in there with a goose egg concussion, and a bruise so big her hospital gown doesn't even cover it, lucky to be alive… and that… that _Banshee_ is in there blaming Nola for getting shot, for going through a divorce; berating her for being a cop! It doesn't matter to her that for however long it took me to get down there, her daughter lay dead in an alleyway! And now she isn't even going to stay with Nola. No _that_ would be an inconvenience! I don't think I can go back in there Bobby, not while she is still here…."

"It's okay Mike, I'll go in there. I'll stay with Nola until her family leaves."

"No. Bobby you'll wanna hit her too after five minutes." Mike said, running a hand through his hair.

"Actually, I've already heard Madge's rants. She started in on Nola as soon as she got here, before Nola even woke up. She can't say anything I'm not prepared for."

"Oh. Well, what about tomorrow? Nola has to go stay at her mother's house. I am just worried it'll be too much for her, you know she's been through so much lately."

"I've got that covered too. Alex is being released tomorrow and Nola can stay with her. In fact Alex is looking forward to the company since it'll be her first time away from the twins, and I'll be at work all day."

"Really? That's great! Okay, I feel much better now." Mike rubbed his hand through his hair again and let out a long sigh. "You want some coffee too?" He asked.

Bobby shook his head. "No, but, you look like you could use some."

"What I need is a real drink!"

"It is unfortunate, but I don't think this hospital has a whiskey vending machine." Bobby said.

Mike laughed. "Alright, I'll meet you back in the room." He said and went to the nurses' station. It turned out Nola was on a strict diet of clear liquids until morning, because nausea and vomiting were common side effects of concussions. So Mike got her a ginger ale, and a coffee for himself, and went back to Nola's room. He was glad to see 'the Banshee' and her youngest daughter were gone.

"Well, I'm going to head out now." Bobby said standing up. He leaned over and kissed Nola on the forehead. "See you in the morning." He told her, then said, "See you tomorrow Mike." And left the room.

Nola was as surprised as Mike at Bobby's brotherly affection, and watched him leave. Then she turned to Mike, her eyes misty with tears. "Last year I wanted to rip his head off for leaving me in Queens, and now... what would I do without a friend like him?"

"You'd have me and Alex." Mike told her. She wiped her eyes as fresh tears began to fall and Mike moved toward the bed "Hey come on, you're going to be okay Nola." He set his coffee and her ginger ale on the nightstand and took her hand.

"I'm sorry Mike, I don't mean to be emotional, it's just… I hurt all over, and I miss my family, my kids, and Jake…. I don't know what happened to my cell phone. Can I use yours to call Jake?"

Mike slowly released her hand and backed up slightly. He was surprised by her request, but what could he do? He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to her. "Uh, I'll just wait outside." He said and left the room. He walked to the ER entrance and out into the parking lot. He felt numb inside. He had gotten so carried away by his emotions tonight. He had nearly had his head blown off outside that apartment. After wrestling some thug to the ground he had found his partner near death and fought fate to bring her back to life. When he had finally gotten to see her alive and well in the hospital room he had felt a connection between them, a bond. Had he misread her? After all he had done for her, how was it that now, in her hour of need she wanted Jake? Jake, who had treated her like shit for months now, who had cheated on her and lost his job and then complained about all the overtime she had to work to make ends meet. Jake who made her daily life a living hell, and taken her kids so far away she could not see them. _That's_ who she turned to for comfort in this, her most vulnerable moment.

Mike stopped and looked around, he had been walking along the side walk from the parking lot toward the street and found himself at a bus stop. He sat down on the bench and put his head in hands. He rubbed his eyes and finally admitted to himself that he was tired, bone tired; more exhausted than he could ever remember being. He suddenly missed Clarissa profoundly. Mike knew then that that was what he needed; he needed to talk to Clarissa. He wished he had his cell phone; he desperately wanted to hear her voice. He lifted his head and looked around. Right there on the corner, a pay phone. Mike stood up and walked over to it. He couldn't remember the last time he had used a pay phone, but he did remember that he had a calling card in his wallet.

Mike pulled the calling card out and looked at it. There was no expiration date, and it had never been used. He could only hope that it would work. He scratched off the silver coating that hid the card's PIN code, and dialed the 800 number that would connect him to Clarissa's phone. The card worked and he listened to Clarissa's phone ring three times before she finally answered.


	17. Conflict of Interests

"Hello?" Clarissa said, not recognizing the number that showed on her caller ID.

"Hi Clarissa, it's Mike."

"Oh, hi Mike!" She sounded genuinely glad to hear from him.

"How are you? I've called a few times, but I guess you are out of cell range a lot."

"Yeah. I have been patrolling '_no man's land_' they call it. All the rookies have to do their time there. It is one of the remotest areas with no cell coverage."

"Maybe we should start keeping in touch via short wave radio." Clarissa chuckled and he continued, "How's Shasta doing? Is he enjoying the Grand Canyon?"

"Yes, he saw his first cougar last week! I wouldn't have believed it Mike, but Shasta was actually trembling!"

"A cougar! Clarissa, are you sure you don't want to come back to the nice, safe city?"

"No, it's not as bad as it sounds. The wildlife tends to avoid people. Only a rabid animal would likely get close enough to be a threat, and there hasn't been a case of Rabies reported around here in a long time."

"Still sounds dangerous." Mike insisted, wondering why anyone could want to live in such a wilderness.

"Anyway, I am glad you called; I have been wanting to talk to you."

Mike felt his stomach begin to knot. He had a feeling that he knew what she was about to say, "Mm Hm." He prompted.

"Remember when we parted, we agreed that we would tell each other if either of us met someone…."

He swallowed hard and keeping his tone neutral said, "I take it you've met someone."

"One of the other Rangers, he's asked me to have dinner with him."

"And where does one have dinner in a National Park wilderness?" Mike asked trying to keep the topic light even as his heart began to fracture.

"Uhm, well there are restaurants over by the south rim, but the nicest ones are in Flagstaff… still nothing like Barbetta's." She said to let him know she hadn't forgotten about their first date, a special memory for her.

"So this Ranger, he's a nice guy? How does Shasta like him?"

"Fine. He like's him ok."

That concerned him somewhat, Shasta had taken to Mike like a Labrador to water, not just accepted him in Clarissa's life. "And you like this guy Clarissa? He treats you well; makes you happy?"

"Yes. He's a sweet guy Mike; a nature lover, the kind of guy that puts fallen eggs back into bird's nests, rescues cubs from tall trees, sketches flora and fauna when he's bored…."

"A regular James Audubon, huh?"

"Actually, I think Audubon was partial to birds, but yeah, like that." Mike didn't know what else to say. This call was turning out to be a perfectly lousy ending to a perfectly lousy day. "Mike, are you angry?" Clarissa asked. She had been dreading this conversation.

"No, of course not. We're 2000 miles apart. This was bound to happen to one of us." He considered mentioning his evolving feelings for Nola. On the other hand, it seemed that Nola's feelings for him were purely platonic, so he decided against it. "Look Clarissa, I just want you to be happy alright?"

"Will you still come out for a visit?" She sounded hopeful.

"Not if you hit it off with this guy, no. At least not for a while anyway." The phone beeped then an automated voice told Mike how much time he had left on his calling card.

"What is that Mike, where are you calling from?" She asked.

"Oh, a pay phone, near the hospital…."

"Hospital! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, and began to tell her everything that had happened that night.

"Gosh Mike, and I picked tonight to dump this on you. I'm really sorry."

"It's just as well, things can only get better from here right?" The phone beeped again. "Clarissa I have to go, I'm nearly out of minutes."

"Okay. Mike..." She wanted to say more, wanted to let him know she still loved him, wanted to end the call on a more positive note. But before she could say anything else the minutes ran out and the line went dead.

Mike heard the dial tone and wondered what Clarissa had been about to say. He hung the receiver back on the hook and sighed. His heart weighed heavy in his chest as he started back toward the hospital. He paused at the curb and contemplated the bar across the street. No, he had a long drive back to his apartment, better to just go back to the ER.

Nola glanced at Mike as he entered her room, then reached over and picked up his phone and handed it to him. She looked as though she had been crying since he had left, and he realized the call to Jake must not have gone well. "How are the kids Nola?" He asked, hoping talk of them would cheer her up.

"They're fine. Where did you go?"

Her question took Mike off guard, "Uh, for a walk. I thought you'd be talking to Jake and the kids for a while."

"He said they were in bed. I didn't get to talk to them." She looked away.

"What did he say when you told him what happened tonight?"

"He said with all the time you and I spend together, 'why weren't you there to protect me?' Then he said he was served a summons, at dinnertime, to appear in divorce court at the end of the month. Then he hung up." She looked back at Mike, "Your friends at the City Clerks office move pretty fast. Did you know he'd get served this soon?"

"No… Nola are you blaming _me_ for this?"

"What? No! How could I blame you? You've been a prince. You saved my _life_ tonight! You've gone out of your way to make sure _I'm_ taken care of, Mike…." She couldn't express exactly what she was feeling for him just now; only the residual anger at Jake seemed accessible.

He relaxed. "Oh. Well thanks for that. Honestly Nola, I thought once you filed the paperwork it would take at least a week."

"Welcome to the digital age. Information transfers at the speed of light. They probably contacted the Erie County clerk, emailed the summons and had it delivered by special courier."

"I'm sorry Nola. I know you would have warned Jake if you'd had the chance… last time I went through a divorce I was in uniform and we still used typewriters and the post office."

Nola stared at Mike for a minute, trying to imagine him as a 'married man.' She wondered what had caused his divorce. "You don't have to stay here tonight, you look exhausted. You should go home and get some rest."

"I have to ask you about the case Nola, about what happened tonight." He told her.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I don't even remember. I was at the end of the alley, and I heard a shotgun blast and then caught a guy coming down the fire escape… I don't remember anything after that."

"What about Smith? Where was he?" Mike asked.

Nola thought for a minute. "I don't know. I think he was at the end of the alley, near the street. I don't remember." She told him.

"The guy coming down the fire escape, that was Yuli, what happened to him?"

"I don't know that either." Nola replied, scowling as she struggled to remember the events prior to waking up in the hospital.

"Ok Nola, you're right. We won't get anywhere tonight. We're both so tired. Will you be alright if go?"

"Of course, the nurses will check in on me regularly. Go home Mike."

He hesitated only a moment before telling her goodnight and leaving the ER. All he could think about was sleep.

* * *

Bobby spent the morning picking up Alex and Nola and bringing them to Alex's house, getting them settled, and making sure they had everything they needed for the day. It was after 10am by the time he had arrived at work. Now he sat at his desk staring at the case file in front of him. Captain Reynolds had kept his promise and put him on the first new case that came in. But Bobby did not want this case. He wondered if it was a mistake. Surely Reynolds knew enough about Bobby to realize what a bad idea it would be for him to do this investigation.

He stood up. Having his own cubicle was great; being tall enough to see over the top of all the cubicles in IAB was even better. He looked across the room and counted 5 down from the isle. Yup, there was the shaggy mop of grey hair on top of Osbourne's head. Bobby picked up the case file and walked over to him. "Hey Oz, you busy?" He asked his IAB mentor.

"Yeah, thanks to you." He pointed to the stack of newly arrived adjudications on his desk. "Captain says since we are his best at evaluating these cases, we will share this task until he gets another probie in IAB. So, now it's my turn."

"Sorry pal. I would be happy to swap assignments with you this time." Bobby told him.

"Nope, wish I could buddy, but he asked me to put that file on _your_ desk specifically." Osbourne put the report he'd been working on to his left and grabbed the next one from the stack.

"Alright, thanks." Bobby said, and headed for Captain Reynolds office. He stopped at the Captain's open door, knocked briefly, and then entered as Reynolds looked up.

"Hi Goren, what's up?" Reynolds asked, already suspecting the reason his newest detective was coming to see him.

"Uhm, this case Captain, you sure you want me on this one?"

"Geeze, you ask me for the next available case and now you don't want it?" Reynolds said sitting up and leaning forward on his desk, hands folded in front of him.

"It's just… Captain, these are my _friends_. And at the risk of sounding pathetic, maybe my _only_ friends!"

"Nonsense Goren, this is what we do here. There is no such thing as 'friends' in the IAB world. Everything and everyone is 'the job,' nothing more, nothing less."

"But it's a conflict of interests; it can't be a good idea. I am sure when the Chief handed you this, he did not expect you to put me on it."

"In fact he told me he wanted _you_ to take this particular case." Reynolds watched Bobby's expression. "You can do this Bobby. This is a complicated case and I believe you are actually the best man for the job."

Bobby knew the flattery was sincere, even if not effective at the moment. "You wouldn't mind if I go and talk to him about this, would you?"

Reynolds smiled appeasing, as he sat back considering Bobby's question. He had in fact read Bobby's record thoroughly and knew the detective would not let the issue die until the Chief himself killed it. Reynolds got up and came around his desk. "Alright, lets go." He said, leading Bobby from his office.

"You're going with me?" Bobby was surprised.

"For two reasons: one, I want him to know you're not going over my head with this; two, if you manage to present a valid enough argument I want the Chief to know you have my support…."

Chief Moran looked up as Bobby and Reynolds entered his office. "Oh, here it comes." He said, apparently expecting Goren, if not Reynolds himself.

Bobby held up the file. "Chief, you _really_ want me on this one?"

"Is there a problem detective?" The Chief asked, knowing the answer.

"How can I possibly be objective investigating Detectives Logan and Falacci?"

Moran stood up and came around his desk then leaned back on it, folding his arms across his chest. "It's time to prove yourself in IAB Goren; time to demonstrate where your loyalties lie, with your friends, or with the NYPD."

Bobby fought to keep his jaw from clenching and fists from balling. Just when he'd begun to think the Chief of Detectives was not really out to get him. "I thought I had already done that when I, what is it you said, _'took down half the force'_ going after Lynn Bishop and Mark Murphy. What's left to prove?"

"You figure it out. In the meantime," he said standing up and moving toward Bobby, "I am done with your regular sessions of malcontent." Pointing first at Bobby then at himself Moran emphasized, "I don't answer to you, _you_ answer to _me_! So, you take the case, or hand in your resignation. And that's my final offer. Now get out of my office."

Bobby was stunned. Reynolds had to actually take his elbow and drag him from the Chief's Office. Bobby turned and started to say something to Reynolds.

The Captain held up a hand, "Save it until we get on the elevator." He urged quietly.

On the elevator Bobby turned the anger he felt toward the Chief of Detectives on Captain Reynolds, "Fine, you want me to retire? Fine, I can do that. I have given my life to this place! I don't deserve to be treated like this…." He thrust the case file at Reynolds chest.

Reynolds, grabbed, it and said, "Whoa, Bobby, calm down and think rationally for a minute!"

"How can I think rationally when I am treated so irrationally by that guy? These are my _friends_!"

"Hey! _That guy_ is the Chief is Detectives! You can't just question every task he gives you, I don't care how right you think _you_ are or how vindictive you think _he_ is!" Reynolds saw his words were not diffusing Bobby's anger very effectively and continued as they stepped off the elevator, "_And_ you need to take this case _because_ these are your friends!" That got Bobby's attention, and he stopped in his tracks. "Wouldn't you _want_ the best detective working it? Come in my office, and close the door." They entered and Reynolds pointed to a chair indicating that Bobby should take a seat, then went around and sat down behind his desk and set the case file down in front of him. "Now, do you still think you should retire and leave the fate of your friends in someone else's hands?"

Bobby scowled briefly as he absorbed Reynolds words. He knew the Captain was right, and that he'd been out of line. "I'm sorry Captain. It's just that bit about proving my loyalty, that's what really set me off…do _you_ think I need to prove my loyalties?"

"What, are you kidding? No. I don't think Chief of D's does either. I think he likes to push your buttons. Some guys are just like that, and you fall for it every time. He doesn't want you to retire any more than I do. Maybe he just wants you to be more disciplined. Honestly, it's all just my observations, but you have to find a way to work for him, and stop butting heads with him, because you'll always lose going against the Chief. Alright?"

"Yes, alright. It won't happen again Captain."

"Good." Reynolds said, and then picked up the case file. "So, take this, and get to work, or I'll have Ozzy do it."

Bobby couldn't help but smile just a little at that. "Yes sir." He said, and got up to take the file and leave Reynolds office.


	18. Forensic Science

Bobby entered the Medical Examiner's office and stopped in his tracks. "Oh, sorry. I can come back later."

"Nonsense." M.E. Elizabeth Rogers said standing up.

Detective Zach Nichols had been sitting on the corner of Rogers' desk leaning in intimately close. He turned abruptly and as he stood, he looked at Bobby with a sheepish smile and said, "I was just leaving."

Bobby watched Zach as he walked past then turned to look at Rogers, "Well, well." He said smiling.

"Alright, alright. We're just friends… what do you want Goren?"

"I need a favor." He told her, and at her expression he continued, "Relax, it's not a personal request, this is about the job."

"Ok, I'm listening." She sat back down.

Have you started on the East Bronx homicide from last night yet?"

"If you mean from the Benson St. address, the victims are still over at County. They promised I'd have them before noon, why?"

"Are they doing preliminaries?"

"No, just 'time of death' and identification. Don't worry, I'll copy you on my reports." Rogers assured him.

"No it's not just that, I need to know as soon as you get the bodies, before anyone else; before you start your exam. I need to stay one step ahead of this one Rogers."

"Look, I know you miss autopsies now that you are in IAB. Alex told me how bored you've been…."

"Yeah _IAB_. You do know who was at the crime scene when all this went down, right?"

Understanding dawned slowly for Rogers and she said, "Oh no. You're not _investigating_ this are you Goren? Logan and Falacci? Do they know?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way a little while longer, until I get hold of the evidence."

"Hey you and I both know those two are 'by the book'. I've known Logan more than 20 years now…."

"I know, I know. The 5-1 is going to have a Homicide detective sniffing around and I want to make sure I have all the facts before they might be misinterpreted, or corrupted by too many hands in the mix."

"So why not tell Logan and Falacci? They'll be pissed if they hear it from someone else."

"Falacci is off today, and Logan probably wont be in until after lunch. He was at the hospital pretty late. That buys me a little time. Once I have the evidence then I can go talk to them, have them fill in the missing pieces. Should be a simple open and shut case, right? So will you call me first?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, of course. Oh hey, there is one thing; Latent sent this over to have me run the DNA." Rogers got up then and went to a tray where she picked up a large Kitchen knife with an evidence tag attached to the handle.

"What did you find?" Bobby asked glad to finally have his first piece of evidence, and hoping it would be useful in his effort to alleviate all possible doubt concerning the actions of his Major Case friends.

"Two different blood types for one thing. A male, your vic; a female, probably your killer. Since kitchen knives don't come with hilts, it's hard to stab someone to death without also cutting yourself."

"So I've heard. Do you know how many sets of fingerprints Latent found?"

"No. They didn't say, and I didn't ask." Rogers told him, putting away the knife. "Want a copy of the DNA report?"

"Yes, and thank you. This is my first piece of evidence, and encouragingly devoid of anything suspicious." Rogers handed Bobby the report printouts. "Don't forget to call me as soon as you get your bodies, ok?"

"Don't worry, _I'll call_, and if you know what's good for you, you'll call Logan before any more time passes." Rogers insisted.

Bobby nodded, knowing she was right, but more determined than ever to collect more evidence. He headed for the Crime Scene Unit, and the Ballistics lab where he hoped to find his favorite gun expert, Michelle Hodman.

* * *

The petit brunette smiled up at Bobby as he entered, "Hey, my favorite detective!" She said. So few of the other detectives she knew shared her level of enthusiasm about ballistics to the degree that Goren did. "You're just in time, I was about to send my reports up to MCS, but since you're here you can take them yourself."

"Uhm well, Mike, I'm not with Major Case anymore…." Bobby began

"Oh. I was just about to ask where your pretty little partner was, but I guess that explains it."

"Actually, she's my pretty little 'wife' now, and mother of my pretty little twins." He smiled at the look of utter amazement on her face.

"Where the hell have I been, under a rock? How do I not know any of this?"

Because like any true scientist, you spend all your time looking through your microscope instead of at the world around you."

"So, uhm if you're not here for Major Case, what can I do for you?"

"Those reports you're about to send to MCS, are they from last night's Benson St. crime scene?" She nodded. "Then I would like to know what you've found, and get copies of the reports…." Bobby hesitated, he'd had no idea how uncomfortable it was going to make him feel telling people he was investigating for IAB, but suddenly he felt all the stigmas that went along with such a declaration. "…I am with IAB now, and…."

"Oh…. I don't think you're my favorite detective anymore Goren. I'm all for our brothers and sisters in blue getting a fair shake, and I haven't seen much of that since Giuliani cleaned up this town!"

"Trust me, there will be no 'witch hunts' while I'm on the job. But if I am going to do this right, I need the irrefutable, raw data that only the pure science of forensics can provide me. So, will you help me out?"

"Well, since you put it like that, ok." Michelle went to a cabinet, pulled out an evidence bin, and placed it on the workbench. Right on top in the bin was a Kevlar vest. She took it out, laid it down, and said, "Here is the vest Detective Falacci was wearing." She picked up a small evidence bag and held it up. "This is the bullet that made that hole." She pointed to the bullet hole in the vest, then handed Bobby the bullet. "And here is the gun that fired that bullet." She showed Bobby a Smith and Wesson snub nose model 36. "Registered to Detective Falacci." Michelle set the gun on the workbench and continued, "And here is the bullet that killed Calvin Wright, went straight through him, poor kid..." She handed Bobby the bag, and picked up a SIG Sauer 9mm. "And this is the gun that fired that bullet. Also registered to Detective Falacci."

"Hmm." Bobby mused discouraged. "This would imply a kind of shoot out between Falacci and the victim. And some how Calvin Wright got his hands on her back up weapon."

"Well, here…." She handed Bobby the vest. "Hold this up like you're wearing it." Bobby held it up by the shoulders, facing Michelle, and she reached over to a narrow tray on the back of the workbench. From the tray she picked up a white trajectory rod and stuck it into the bullet hole in the front of the vest. "Either Detective Falacci was shot by a dwarf, or a child, _or_ she was already supine when she was shot."

Bobby looked at the front of the vest and saw that the trajectory rod was angled out of the vest toward the floor. He smiled, "That's great! I mean that she sustained the head wound before she was shot, she was probably already unconscious."

"Be kind of hard to have a shoot out while you're unconscious, hmm?" Michelle smiled. "So, is that the kind of help you mean?"

"Yes, thank you! These pistols have already been to latent?" He asked.

"Yeah, they gave them to me this morning. Oh, and…" She pulled two more evidence baggies out and held them up one at a time, "This is some birdshot from the hallway, across from the apartment door. This is three .38 special rounds from a wall inside the apartment, but not fired from the Smith and Wesson snub nose registered to Detective Falacci. Curiously there were no other weapons found at the crime scene that could account for these." Michelle began putting everything back into the evidence bin. "Anything else?"

"Can you make me some hard copies of your reports? I won't be getting back to my email for a while." She picked up the reports and took them to the copier. Bobby followed her. "Thanks again Mike, you really are the best." He told her.

"I know." She said smiling at him as she handed him the report copies. She watched him briefly as he left the Ballistics lab, then turned to get started on her next case.

* * *

Lab Tech Larry didn't hesitate to give Bobby the fingerprint reports he'd asked for. "Man there were prints from everywhere! But save yourself some time and just pay attention to pages five through seven. That's the prints from all the hardware." He told Bobby.

"And the vest, what prints did you find on it?" Bobby asked.

"Uhm, the vest is on page four." Larry said.

Bobby glanced at the pages referenced, and then asked, "Did you find anything out of the ordinary Larry?"

"You remember that case from… oh I don't know, about a year ago, where that cop put the gun in the perp's hand, _after_ he shot the guy?"

"You mean the Rucker Park shooting."

"Yeah, everyone was like, _'who cares about a homeless guy'_, right? Well, remember how they went after the cop because of the hand print on the gun?" Larry was digging through a file drawer as he spoke. And pulled out a folder. "Take a look at this."

Bobby looked at the printout, and noted the smudged appearance of the handprint. "But the cop got off. The judge pronounced the evidence inconclusive." Bobby reminded Larry.

"Yeah, so, the 'blue wall' prevails, but now look at this." He handed Bobby another file. See, _that_ is what a handprint looks like when the weapon has to be pried out of the hand of a dead guy. And look at this one, from a gun that the victim dropped after he was shot. See any similarities with the Rucker Park shooting?"

"No." Bobby admitted.

"Exactly." Larry showed Bobby images of the prints taken from the two weapons registered to Nola.

"Smudged. OK Larry, so you think neither Detective Falacci nor Calvin Wright actually ever handled these weapons?"

"Hey, it's not about what _I_ think, its about what the evidence reveals! But I'll tell you what I _know_, it is damn hard to get a dead person to hold a gun!"

Bobby smiled. "This is good stuff Larry, thanks." Bobby added the Latent reports to the others stored within his leather case and headed for his last stop, the crime scene photo lab.

* * *

Bobby got Rogers' call as he was entering the photo lab. He collected the crime scene photos; put them with all the reports he'd collected this morning and went back to the M.E.'s office. By the time he arrived Rogers was already sewing Calvin Wright back together. "Wow, that was fast." Bobby said as he entered.

"Yeah, Calvin was easy. Healthy kid, 19 years old, no sign of drugs, or alcohol, or even tobacco use. Death by gunshot wound. A clean wound, the bullet blew through his heart, and was fired at close range. The good news is it was a very quick death. What a waste. I think this poor kid was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time." As Rogers finished up the sutures she said, "Pathology results, and tox screens are still up on the computer, you can look them over and print yourself copies if you like, while I prep vic number two."

As Rogers began to work she said, "Anatoli Markov. This guy died nice and slow, death by exsanguination, as befits his crimes! Did you check out his rap sheet?"

"Yes, its in the report Lab Tech Larry gave me. Unfortunately your female who left the DNA on the knife was not identified. She's not in the system. Probably one of Markov's illegals. We'll probably never find her."

"Well, whatever tortures he put her through, she definitely paid him back. I hope you go easy on her if you do catch her… especially as she's a juvenile."

"I've got to be honest with you Rogers, right now my only interest in her is as a witness."

"Hey, have you called Logan yet?" Rogers glanced at Bobby and his expression answered her question. "You might as well go do that now, it'll be a while before I find anything useful with this one, I can tell just by looking at him his tox screens will be off the charts."

"Alright. I'll tell you what. I think I have enough for a good start. Just let me know if you find anything conclusive. If not, just send the report to my email. But please, don't say anything to anyone about my investigation. At least not before tomorrow…though I think Captain Hannah probably already knows. Ok?"

"Yup." Rogers said, "Good luck with Logan…." She looked up to see Bobby nod and walk out.


	19. Another Rotislav

Alex opened the door, and Mike smiled. It was a sad smile though, one that did not reach his eyes. "Hi Alex." He said.

She moved aside, "Come in Mike."

"How are you doing; glad to be home at last?" He asked as he entered.

"Yes!" Alex said closing the door, "Though I miss being able to walk down the hall to see the twins."

"You can still see the nanny cam on your computer can't you?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same, knowing I can't just go to them. But hey, you look rough, come in the kitchen and have some coffee." Alex said. Noting that though his suit was clean and he smelled freshly showered, Mike's shirt collar was open, his tie un-cinched, he had not shaved, his hair needed combing; he looked like and unmade bed.

"Thanks." He said and followed her to the kitchen where he took a seat at the table. "How's Nola?" He asked, not having seen her since he came in.

"She's sleeping. They kept her awake last night because of the concussion." Alex set two mugs on the table and filled them with coffee, then grabbed the cream and sugar service and sat down at the table to doctor her coffee. "How are you doing?"

Mike drank some of the rejuvenating liquid before setting the cup down and saying, "I gotta admit, I've been better."

"Well you've had a hell of time lately." Alex sipped her own coffee now.

"No. _Nola_ has had a hell of a time. _You and Bobby_ have had a hell of a time. Me? I've just had a hard week. I'll get over it, when I can get some sleep." He drank down the rest of his coffee, and then stopped Alex as she began to get up. "I'll get it." He said and got up to refill his cup. He sat back down and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm just tired Alex, physically, mentally, emotionally tired."

"Have you had a chance to talk to Clarissa? Maybe you'd feel better if you could get your mind off everything going on here for a little while." But something in Mike's expression told Alex she had said the wrong thing. "Oh." She said, "I'm sorry. It's not going well with Clarissa? Maybe you'd feel better talking about it?"

Mike looked at her. "No, not really." Alex looked a little disappointed. "But, I could use a woman's perspective on something else."

"Of course Mike." She said.

Mike told Alex about Nola asking to use his cell phone. "She didn't just want to talk to the kids, Alex, she wanted to talk to _Jake_! I can't wrap my head around that. The guy is a complete ass. After everything he has put her through, and she wants to call _him_?"

"Are you jealous Mike?"

"What! Jealous? Alex…. Look, I've been the one here for her, picking up the detritus of what used to be her life; the life that Jake single handedly destroyed. I drop everything, maybe compromise our crime scene, to get to her and breath the life back into her, and she wants to talk to HIM! I don't know about jealous, but I am a little hurt. I mean, who wouldn't be?"

"Yeah, it makes sense that you'd feel wholly under-appreciated…."

"Alex, I don't want you to tell me how I feel, or even why. I want you to tell me why she would want to talk to him!"

"Ok. Emotional dependence."

"What?"

"An affectional bond, sometimes mistaken for love, but far from it. It's borne out of familiarity, or a sense of security, or plain old habit, and is even believed to be the foundation for such as Stockholm Syndrome, and why battered women stay with their abusers for so long…."

"But you said Jake hadn't hit Nola." Mike interjected.

"He didn't, as in Stockholm Syndrome that's 'traumatic bonding,' but I'm just saying regardless of how Nola feels about Jake, she'll be emotionally attached for a while. She almost died Mike, it makes sense she wanted to connect with her family, her comfort zone." Mike scowled in thought. "I told you it would be hard being the supportive partner."

"Man I feel like I've been talking to Bobby."

"No, it's just female survival knowledge. How _do _you feel about Nola, Mike?" Before he could answer, the house phone rang, and Alex got up to answer it. "Oh, hi Bobby. Uh huh. Oh, okay. No it's all right, I understand. What? No, he's here. Yeah okay, I'll tell him. All right… love you. Bye." Alex hung up the phone. "Bobby's on his way here. He's hoping you can stick around until he gets here."

"Is everything alright?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. He told me he won't have time to take me to see the babies. We'll have to go later."

"Maybe I can take you over there."

Alex smiled, "You just don't want to go to work today do you Mike?"

He shook his head. A sound caught their attention and they turned to see a disheveled, sleepy looking Nola standing in the kitchen doorway. Mike stood up. Even he wasn't sure why… a sense of chivalry, to offer his chair, or maybe just to get her a cup of coffee, but for whatever reason, Nola took it as an invitation.

Nola moved toward Mike and leaned against him; letting her head rest on his shoulder she said a sleepy, "Good morning… or afternoon…."

Mike looked at Alex, and she saw that he was as surprised by Nola's familiarity as she was. He put his arms around Nola anyway, and rubbing her upper arm gently he said, "How do you feel Nola?"

"Like I was run over by a Mac truck."

"Yeah, the doc said you'd feel that way. Come on, have some coffee." He guided her into a chair and then poured coffee into a mug and set it on the table in front of her before sitting back down.

"Well, now you're both here, can you tell me what happened at the crime scene last night?" Alex asked.

"I hardly know." Nola said. So Mike spent the next half hour telling Alex and Nola everything as he had experienced it, with as much detail as he could recall. "So _you're_ the one who gave me the AED shock?" Nola asked. "I thought it was an EMT."

"Nope, they weren't there yet. And I guess it's what you needed because your pulse kicked in right after that."

"So that means you're the one that cut up my Zara blouse!"

"Hey, at least I didn't tear it. It's a nice clean cut, you could stitch it up like a seam and wear it backwards… start a whole new fashion trend."

Alex and Nola both laughed. It felt good to Nola, who couldn't remember the last time she had. "Thanks for saving my life, Mike. I don't think I've said that before now."

Alex stood up suddenly, "Bobby!" She said as he came into the kitchen and she hugged him in greeting.

He held her briefly then leaned down and kissed her chastely, neither of them caring much for public displays of affection. "Hi Alex. Mike. Nola." He acknowledged them each.

As Alex went to pour Bobby a cup of coffee she said, "How has your day been?" When he didn't answer right a way she turned and looked at him.

Bobby took a deep breath, all eyes were on him, and now it was time to do what he'd been dreading all day. "I drew the Benson St. investigation."

Mike's brows knitted together as he scowled. Nola's mouth opened slightly as if she wanted to say something. Alex looked from Bobby to Mike and Nola, "Is that your crime scene from last night?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's right… shit Bobby!" Mike exclaimed.

" '_Shit?'_ What Mike, you forget I'm in IAB now?"

"And you couldn't have said 'no'? You're the only detective in IAB? We're _friends_ Bobby!" He was surprised that Bobby looked hurt by his words.

"You don't think I tried?" Bobby leaned in slightly toward Mike, as he would in an interrogation, and Mike narrowed his eyes warningly. Bobby continued, "You know what my orders are? _Take the case or turn in my resignation_!" He straightened. "No one is accusing you two of anything. This is just routine, a few questions…."

"Wouldn't you rather do this in an interrogation room at 1PP?" Mike's said derisively.

"Dammit Mike!" Bobby said slapping his leather case down onto the table startling everyone. "I didn't ask for this!"

Alex set the coffee mug down and placed her hand on Bobby's arm, "Bobby, calm down. Mike and Nola have had a rough week. Mike's just a little on edge right now."

"Yeah," Nola said to Mike, "You relax too! It's not like you haven't been investigated by IAB more than once before."

Mike looked at her. Wasn't she supposed to be on his side? "Sorry Bobby. Alex is right, I'm just a little on edge."

Bobby picked up his case and moved around to the opposite side of the table to sit. "It's okay. I'm sorry too Mike." He put his case down and picked up his coffee taking a drink before saying. "If it's any consolation, so far all the evidence points to a set up."

"You've already collected the evidence?" Nola asked. "Can we see it?"

Bobby unzipped the case, "Yeah sure. You're entitled, since you gave your statements to the 5-1 last night." He said, and handed Nola the ballistics report, then handed Mike the fingerprint report from Latent. Alex leaned over to see what else he had, and took the crime scene photos.

"You have our statements?" Mike asked looking over the report.

"No, I haven't talked to their homicide detective yet. I was hoping you'd go with me to the scene, and run me through everything that happened step by step."

"Sure, might even help us with the Rousseau case."

Bobby looked at Alex. "I'd really like to take you to see the twins, but I don't want to leave you there indefinitely. I don't know how long we'll be."

"You're both going to the same place, why not leave me one of the cars?" Alex suggested.

"Take mine." Mike told her, handing her his keys.

* * *

An hour and a half later, after they had shared a lunch of sandwiches with Alex and Nola, Bobby and Mike stood in the alleyway at the Benson St. crime scene. Looking up the alley, then toward the street, then up at the fire escape over head briefly, Bobby put the crimes scene photos back in his case and said, "Yeah, no way this was anything other than a set up Mike. Based on everything we've seen and the evidence, there is no way either Nola or Calvin could have shot one another. So, it had to be Lemon, and Smith. They are obviously not real cops or they would have done a better job at staging the evidence against Nola."

"I've been thinking the same thing, but how on earth did they get their hands on a patrol car? Not an easy thing to do, even for the Mob." Mike replied.

"You're sure it was authentic?"

"Even down to the holographic _NYPD_ behind the tag numbers." Mike assured. "I saw it flash as they came around the corner."

"I don't suppose you remember the numbers?" Bobby asked, hopeful.

Mike closed is eyes and pictured that moment in his head. "Um… 5801, or 5081…." He opened his eyes, "Something like that."

"That's a start. We'll go over to the 51st after we check the scene upstairs." Bobby followed Mike into the building and up the four flights of stairs. They stopped outside apartment 4D. Nothing had changed since Mike had been there the night before. Yellow _do not cross_ crime scene tape formed a large X across the tattered door. Bobby examined the destruction done by the birdshot as he put on latex gloves. There was always the possibility of an Evidence Collection Team being sent over to look for additional evidence.

Mike put on his gloves, and pealed back the crime scene tape on the latch side of the doorframe. He gently pushed the door open and moved cautiously into the apartment.

Bobby followed, and then stopped by the patch of blood on the floor where Anatoli Markov had bled out from his knife wound. "When you came back into the apartment had Markov moved, or was he laying just as you had left him?"

"He had moved. I left him cuffed closer to the bedroom, and faced down." Mike answered. He was looking around the kitchenette. "Hey Bobby, someone has been here." He pointed to the sink, and stove. It was evident the water had been run, and a pot on the stove had baked beans freshly burnt to the bottom and sides.

"None of this was here last night?" Bobby asked indicating an empty can on the top of the trash in the wastebasket.

"No." Mike said looking at the other dirty pots and pans in the sink. "This pot was on the stove yesterday." He pointed to one with half eaten oatmeal caked inside of it.

"Do you have a photographic memory Mike?"

"I doubt it. Some things just stick in my head… I was probably just hungry yesterday when I saw the oatmeal." Mike un-holstered his weapon and moved slowly toward the bedroom as Bobby did the same and covered him.

"How'd you do in school?" Bobby asked, keeping up the conversation. If someone was hiding the closet the conversation might distract them from the knowledge that Bobby and Mike were even looking for him or her.

Glancing at Bobby, Mike continued, "I did okay. Went to college on a partial academic scholarship…." He reached out one hand and turned the doorknob on the closet. The door burst open suddenly and Mike fell back a step as the girl from last night pushed past him and collided into Bobby.

Bobby caught her around the waist and grabbed at her wrist. She was holding another kitchen knife and thankfully had not tried to use it. But just same he did not want to give her the chance. "Drop it!" He told her. She struggled futilely against him and Mike brought over his cuffs. Bobby pushed the girl's wrist down as he pressed the back of her knuckles, causing her fingers to release their grip around the handle of the knife, and it dropped to the floor. Then he turned her around keeping her wrists behind her back so Mike could cuff her.

"Hey this is for your own good, kid." Mike said as Bobby released her and Mike led her to a chair and made her sit in it. "What's your name?" He asked her. She stared up at him, wide-eyed and fearful, glancing from him to Bobby and back. "How do you say '_name'_ in Russian?" Mike said not expecting an answer.

"Imya." Bobby said. At Mike's incredulous look he explained. "Cold War Army, remember… hey I'm not fluent or anything, but I know a word or two."

"Imya?" Mike said to the girl.

"Yulenka! Ya nazivayosj Yulenka." She looked back and forth at each of them again.

"Yulenka?" Bobby said to her." She stared, and he pointed to himself, "Bobby." Then he pointed to Mike, "Mike." Then to her, "Yulenka?"

"Da! Yulenka." She insisted.

"Yulenka." Mike said looking at Bobby, and then he said to her, "Yulenka Rotislav?"

"Da. Myenya zovoot Rotislav. Yulenka Rotislav. Poʐalooysta pomoshtj."

"Okay. Droogu." Bobby said to her, "Politziya." Bobby helped her to her feet. "She asked for help, and I told her we are police." Bobby told Mike.

"Yeah, I got _politziya_, what's _droogu_?" Mike asked

"_Friend_. I figured, maybe it would calm her down a bit." I hate to keep these cuffs on her…."

"I know, but she's pretty good with a knife, and likes to run away. I think we need to just keep her cuffed until we get her to 1PP."


	20. Chapter 20

THIS CHAPTER INCOMPLETE - Please see A/N at the end...

* * *

The door to the observation room in suite 1100 at 1PP opened and a sleek African-American woman, in a smart business suit with a detective shield clipped to the lapel, entered and looked from Mike to Hannah as the door shut behind her, "I was told I could find Captain Hannah in here." She said.

"And you are...?" Hannah asked.

She extended her hand, "Detective Davis, Bronx Homicide. You have my perp?"

"Your 'perp' is also our material witness." Mike said.

"You're not supposed to have anything to do with this case Logan, until you IAB clears you." She looked past them to Interrogation Room 'A' where Bobby sat next to Yulenka, a Russian/English-English/Russian dictionary between them. "Who's that, the Interpreter?"

"Detective Goren, IAB." Mike told her.

* * *

Mike sat, elbows on the desk hands folded, and watched the doors to the interrogation and observation rooms. An interpreter and Detective Davis had joined Bobby, while Captain Hannah and ADA Claudia Shankly watched from the observation room. He saw the door from the interrogation room open and Bobby came out. Hannah came out of the observation room and they discussed something briefly as Davis and Shankly joined them. Davis said something from behind Bobby and he shook his head decisively then stalked toward Mike, followed by the others. As the entourage approached Mike got to his feet. He suppressed the sudden urge to flee and felt a strange empathy for every suspect he'd ever apprehended.

Bobby's expression was grim. "Mike…." He began.

"Don't say it Bobby." Mike said looking to Hannah. Hannah's expression was stoic. "Are you going to let this happen?" Mike asked him.

"It's procedure Logan, that's all." Hannah replied. "Now just go with Detective Goren."

"No, I want him down at the 5-1!" Davis interjected.

"So, I _am _being charged. For what?" Mike asked.

"Yulenka Rotislav has stated that she saw you kill Markov." Shankly said smugly. "I have been persuaded not charge you yet, but you are now a Person of Interest in Detective Davis' investigation."

* * *

A/N - I am very sorry I have failed to complete this chapter in a timely manner. I am experiencing a personal crisis. My cat and best friend of 13 years is very ill. I can not think of anything but him now. Although I have not finished the chapter. I do plan on completing ch 20 and IAotH as soon as I can. Sorry for the unexpected delay. Any and all prayers for my cat's recovery or peaceful passing are welcome and appreciated. Thank you for your understanding. Tori :-(


	21. Letter to Readers & Reviewers

Dear Readers and Reviewers,  
I am currently deployed and having tremendous difficulty in accessing the login page and my profile for fan fiction's website. I have chapter(s) mostly ready to post and cannot get them posted. I am trying daily... you will know that it may be eventually possible as I managed to get this notice posted, but it has taken weeks. On the other hand, worse case scenario I will post when I finally get home this fall (2013). If you'd like to know what I'm up to google USS Nimitz and check out the web site. Thanks for your patience and understanding. Very Sincerely,  
Tori Stewart :-) 


End file.
